Land Of Forever
by Difinity
Summary: Yugi's new in Domino and Yami is the first friend he makes. As soon they become close enough to realize their true feelings for each other, fate tries to take them apart. Is there a land where they can be together forever? SHONEN-AI! YamiYuugi COMPLETE
1. I never believed that I would meet you

Difinity: Okay this is just a long shot

Yugi: *playing with string* What's a long shot?

Difinity: This fic.

Yugi: What's it about?

Difinity: Well, it's Yaoi.

Yugi: EH!?

Difinity: And the coupling is you and mou hitori no Yugi.

Yugi: Me and YAMI!?

Difinity: *smiles and nods* Hai, Yugi-san! 

Yugi: B-But…!

Difinity: Not buts mister! Just say the disclaimer please!

Yugi: Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh!

Difinity: Arigatou, Yugi-san!

********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

********************************

Yugi Mutou walked down the halls of his brand-new school. He glanced around nervously, seeing only older teenagers zipping by, chatting, laughing or some walking in silence. The halls were crowded and the amount of people in the tiny hall caused Yugi to be shoved and pushed in every direction while on his way to class. He didn't like this new school so far, or the city for that matter. He had loved his old school and friends, but when he had received the devastating news about his parents death, he had no choice but to move to Domino City, where his only living relative, his grandfather, lived. As much as he loved his grandpa, Yugi could help but long for the sweet sense of being home; The place you grew up in, where all of your memories lingered, and where the people you care about most stayed behind. He sighed an exasperated sigh as he looked around, searching for his classroom.

Yugi's eyes brightened as he found his classroom. His first subject, was history. Yugi walked up to the door, and took a deep breath to prepare himself for his entry. All of a sudden, he grew panicky. 'What if they think I'm a loser? What if the don't like me? What if we have nothing in common?' The 'what if 's swirled in Yugi's mind. Yugi's fear grew worse as another horrible thought gripped his mind. 'What if there are bullies? W-What if they beat me up!?' Yugi's hands trembled at the thought. Bullies were always picking on him, but at home, his friends would help him keep them away. But what about now? He was at a new school, and he didn't have any friends. He would be helpless.

" Come on kid, go in." Yugi was startled by a voice from behind. He noticed that he had been holding onto the doorknob and his thoughts prevented him from entering the classroom. He looked back to see a pretty girl with a bright smile. (A/N: No, this isn't Tea) Yugi blushed slightly. The girl smiled again. " You're new here, right?" the girl asked. Yugi nodded. " Well, let's go in!"

Yugi turned the doorknob and walked quietly into the room. Once there, Yugi glanced around at his new surroundings. A few students had arrived, most of them were chatting, others had out Duel Monsters cards and were in the middle of a duel, while only one boy was sitting at his desk, reading quietly. A briefcase was by his desk. No one attempted to speak with the boy, or look at him either. Yugi dismissed his thoughts as he walked over to the teacher. After an introduction and a few words, the teacher assigned Yugi his seat. He walked over to the indicated row, but felt so nervous that he forgot where he was to be seated.

" Over here." Yugi turned around to see the same girl from outside show him his seat. Yugi nodded his head in thanks, and she gave him a wink. He sat down and took out his notebook. Yugi glanced at the clock, knowing that class was going to start very soon. Seconds later, a boy who seemed tired walked into the room. He walked over to his seat, which happened to be next to Yugi's. Behind him, a swarm of girls walked, some blushing, others giggling, while most just stared at the tired boy. He glanced at them, and with a stern glare, he dismissed them all. Yugi watched in awe as the girls scampered away, some weren't even in the class. Those of them who weren't scampered off out of the classroom, in a hurry to be on time. Yugi glanced at the boy, who's head was laid on his desk. Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The bell rang, yet most of the chatter still floated about the classroom. The teacher organized some papers that were sprawled over her desk into a neat pile. She raised her hands, motioning the class to calm down.

" Class. Class! Settle down!" The teacher instructed. The talking slowly, but surely ceased. The teacher smiled brightly at her weary students. " Everyone, we have a new student today! His name is Yugi Mutou and he's sitting next to Yami, who by the way should be paying attention!" At this, the boy next to Yugi flung his head up and looked around the room nervously. Seeing everyone staring at him, Yami blushed bright red.

" Hey! Yugi and Yami look exactly alike!" A student cried out. The whole class inched forward to get a better look, even the teacher who adjusted her glasses. One by one, each student's eyes widened in shock at astonishing resemblance between the two boys. Yami, who hadn't been paying attention, glanced around the room until his glance met with two large violet, innocent eyes. Yami's attention wandered to the boy's hair and attire. They were both almost identical, except the boy's eyes and facial expression were much more innocent than Yami's. The boy's clothes hung limply on his small frame, and his skin was a milky white. Yami breathed in the sweet smell of strawberries clinging onto his look-alike.

Yugi's eyes widened at the strange feeling of looking so much like a complete stranger. The only differences were that Yami's skin was tanned and his arms were adorned with finely tone muscles. His tight leather shirt revealed a nice six-pack and his complete leather attire was matched off with a black buckled that was tied around the young man's neck. The leather stuck onto his skin, revealing a perfect body. (A/N: *faints*) Both boys continued to stare at each other in awe. Finally, the teacher tapped on her desk with a pencil, causing everyone in the room to snap out of their trance.

" Yes, well, um, be that as it may, this is still a classroom and we don't have any time to dwindle on issues such as these," the teacher instructed, still slightly shocked and bewildered.

" But Ms. Madison..," one student drawled. The teacher gave him a stern look, and the student sunk lower into his desk.

Yugi sighed and shook his head, trying to get rid of the eerie feeling of being a strangers look-alike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The lunch bell rang after 4th period, and the students of Domino High sprawled out into the lunch area. Yugi hugged his books close to him as he made his way out of the crowded corridors. His gazed traveled everywhere, his mind, soaking in the new surrounding of the school. He hurried out and breathed in deeply once he was free out of the stuffy building. He wandered around the lunch area, but stopped when he noticed a group of girls swarming over something, or rather, some_one_ in a corner. Yugi shrugged and annoyed the scene as he made his way to the courtyard.

Yugi settled peacefully under a tree, sighing in relief. He took out his lunch bag eagerly and began to eat, savoring the flavor of his sandwich while enjoying the warm rays of the sun, and the light breeze of that fateful spring day. He was interrupted by a slight rustle in the nearby bushes. He ignored the sound and continued eating. Again, the bush rustled. Yugi put down his food and walked over to the moving shrub. He reached out and gently pushed away some of the twigs and grass. Inside, he saw two panic-stricken ruby eyes.

" Are they gone?" The person in the bushes whispered panicky. Yugi was puzzled by the comment, but still, he looked around his surroundings. He nodded.

" There's no one here," Yugi responded. A large relieved sigh came from the bushes, and Yugi stepped back, startled and a bit frightened. Through the peek hole, the person laughed. Yugi's expression turned into an adorable, yet innocent, pout. (A/N: Awwww! *glomps Yugi*) From the bushes, a young man emerged, while trying to get rid of the twigs and leaves that clung to his large hair. Yugi immediately knew this had to be Yami. Obviously, it was, since no one else looks exactly like him, of course.

" Oh, you're that Yugi kid, huh?" Yami asked while trying to pick a leaf from his hair. He struggled to reach it, but failed to do so. He stretched his arm as far back as it could go, but failed to reach his goal. Yugi stared up at the struggling boy with curiosity. He seemed nice so far. Yami, sensing someone was watching him, looked down at Yugi, who's so amethyst eyes were wide with wonder. Feeling dumb, Yami blushed, that of which didn't escape Yugi's eyes. The little one walked behind Yami, reached as far up as he could, and gently picked the leaf out of the boy's hair. He returned to face Yami, the healthy green leaf in his hand. Yami grinned shyly as he felt his face heat up again. Yugi returned his smile. Yami looked around.

" Do you think I can hang around here for a while, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi felt slightly happier, glad that someone called him by name, instead of being known just as "The new kid." Yugi nodded happily. He walked back to where he had been sitting, which was under a large oak tree. Yami looked around nervously, while following Yugi back to the tree. Yugi plopped himself on the ground grinning up at Yami, who nervously glanced around at his surroundings. Finally, when Yami felt it was safe, he sat next to Yugi.

" So, Yami, why were you hiding in the bushes?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami's cheeks turned bright pink.

" Well, you see Yugi, all the time, I'm being followed by this mob of crazed girls! And I can't get rid of them!" Yami said miserably. " They follow me everywhere. Some of them even bribe the guys into taking pictures of me while I change in the locker rooms for Physical Education! (P.E)"

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Yami's predicament. Yami gave him a sour look, but it quickly went away when he saw the way Yugi's features lit up when he laughed. Yami only grinned.

" You're new here, huh Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. " Do you have any friends?" Yugi's eyes saddened. Yami noticed this, and his expression turned to one of worry. " You okay?" Yugi looked away, trying to hide the hurt and lonesome feelings he began to experience that day. Everything was so new, and everyone he had seen never even bothered to talk to him, or acknowledge that he was alive. Yugi wiped away the few tears that dared to gather in his eyes. Yami said nothing, until Yugi turned around with a small smile on his sweet face. 

" I'm fine, just a bit homesick I guess," Yugi trailed. " B-but don't worry. I'm okay." Yami, on impulse, patted Yugi's back gently. Yugi sighed and smiled at Yami. " Why are you being so nice to me?" Yami looked up at the sky, trying to answer Yugi's question. He shut his eyes, hoping that it would help him think. He found no answer.

" I don't know Yugi," Yami answered. " Maybe it's…just fate that we met each other. Who knows? But there's one thing for sure." Yugi looked a bit surprised. Yami chuckled at his look-alike's expression. " You've got me for a friend, you got that?" Yugi's face lit up into a smile as he nodded. Yami smiled back at the cute boy. 'What the-!?' Yami thought. He shook his head, trying to get rid out his odd thoughts.

Yugi looked at his new found friend oddly. " Something wrong Yami?"

Yami snapped out of his trance and looked deep into Yugi's innocent eyes.

" No," Yami said. " Nothing's wrong."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The final bell rang, indicating that the day was over, and the students of Domino High could go home. Yugi sprawled out of his class, filled with happiness at the thought that he had made a new friend. Maybe things in Domino weren't going to be as bad as he believed they would be. He was walking down the halls when a familiar voice called his name.

" Yugi, wait up!" Yugi spun around to see Yami jogging up to him. Yugi smiled brightly at him.

" Hey Yami, do you want to walk home with me?" Yugi asked hopefully. Yami frowned.

" Sorry, but, um…s-someone usually picks me up from school," Yami said, his disappointment showing. Suddenly, he brightened. " But maybe I can drop you off at home! Where do you live?"

" At the Turtle Game Shop by Tsuzuki Ave." Yugi said excitedly. Yami laughed and nodded.

" Good! I pass right by there on my way home! I can drop you off, come on." Yami walked out into the parking lot with Yugi close behind him. Once there, Yugi was shocked that a limo was parked outside. He was puzzled, as to why there would be a limo in a high school parking lot. With a shock, he realized that Yami was indeed walking towards the shiny black vehicle. Yugi ran up to his friend who opened the car's door. Yugi stood in awe as Yami stepped into the car and patted the seat next to him.

" Come one Yugi," Yami said gently, sensing the smaller boy's fear. " Don't be afraid. Come on" Reluctantly, Yugi stepped into the spacious car and set his book bag on his lap. Yugi closed the door and heard Yami instruct the driver to drop Yugi off at his home. Yami watched as Yugi gazed around the vehicle in awe.

" Wow Yami!" Yugi exclaimed. " This is yours?" Yami nodded modestly. He never really liked it when his friends found out that he was rich. They would begin to free-load and ask for money or rides just to be seen in Yami's limo. He hated it, and often wondered if his friends really like him, or that it was just his money that was attracting his pals. Once they arrived, Yugi stepped out and thanked Yami for the ride.

" See you tomorrow Yami!" Yugi said his goodbye. Yami smiled brightly and waved. Yugi shut the door and he made his way around the large car. He stood by the doorway as he watched the expensive car drive out until he couldn't see it anymore. He turned around to open the door, only to find his grandfather standing at the door.

" Who was that Yugi?" Sugoroku Mutou asked. Yugi blinked. 

" Oh! That was my new friend, Yami. He-He gave me a ride home. Is something wrong Jii-chan?" Yugi asked his grandfather. Sugoroku shook his head and only smiled at his grandson.

Yugi made his way upstairs to his room and once he arrived, he dropped his book bag in the corner and flopped onto his bed. Yugi smiled contently to himself as his mind went through the day's events. It was weird, to come to a completely new city, and find someone that looked just like you. Or at least almost. Yami's eyes, Yugi had noticed, were more fierce and evil looking, though his eyes completely contrasted with his personality. Yami seemed so nice and caring. Plus, he seemed so miserable due to the fact that girls wouldn't leave him alone. Yugi giggled as he thought of his friends turmoil. ' My friend..' Yugi thought. ' Yami is my friend.' Feeling contented and joyful, Yugi closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift away.

Difinity: Phew! That was long.

Yugi: I'll say.

Difinity: Not much fluff or romance, but it WILL get there…eventually. J 

Yugi: You don't say…?

Difinity: Oh you're now fun. Anyway, give this story a chance, since this is my FIRST Yaoi fic, and I'm not used to writing Yaoi, but I thought I should give it a try.

Yami: And you'll do fine

Difinity: Thanks Yami

Yami: ^_^

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'll post up chapter 2 ASAP! Please r/r!


	2. And you helped me so much

Difinity: Well, I'm back with an all new chappy!

Yugi: Oh goodie

Yami: *cheers, but obviously less than thrilled*

Difinity: Ahem! Oh Tea….!

Yami and Yugi: (OO) *shut up*

Difinity: ^_^ That's good. I'll do that more often!

Yami: *puppy dog eyes* Please don't…

Yugi: Have mercy!

Difinity: *chuckles* Fine, but only if you say the disclaimer

Yami and Yugi: *sigh* Difinity doesn't, hasn't, or will she ever own YuGiOh, in this world, or the next, in any galaxy or universe, in Heaven or in Hell

Difinity: ((OO)) Oh yeah, that REALLY makes me happy. *sarcastically* 

Yami and Yugi: ^_^;

Difinity: Well, may I present chapter 2! Enjoy!

A/N: Just for fun, a guest appearance will be made. If you've read my first fanfic, you'll know who she is. Just so you know, what happened in my first fic has no effect in this fic at all. So what happened between her and Yami, never happened here. K? Enjoy!

"……" is talking. '…..' is thinking

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

**************************************

The next morning, Yugi sleepily opened his eyes and glanced over to his clock. He yawned and shut his tired eyes once more. He snuggled closer to the blankets, enjoying this moment of bliss, but knowing that he would have to wake up and walk to school. A gentle knock at the door woke him again. Yugi moaned in answer to the person, which was his grandpa. Yugi heard his grandpa say something to him, but it slurred in his mind, due to his sleepiness. Yugi's thoughts drifted away in a blanket of fog, as his mind trailed and trail far off. Memory began to fill his mind and homesickness began to eat away at his heart. For one so young, he didn't have a fairy tale life. His parents were gone and he had been ripped away from all he ever knew and loved. Yugi's opened wide as he sat up in his bed, clutching his forehead. Depression washed over him as he got ready for school. Once dressed, he went downstairs and grabbed his book bag as he headed for the door.

" What about breakfast Yugi?" his grandpa asked worriedly. Yugi shook his head.

" No thanks Jii-chan. I…I'm not hungry," Yugi replied, grabbing the doorknob and heading outside. He shut the door, and closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain that began to tear at his heart. No one understood, and Yugi felt completely alone. So very alone. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to gaze up at the smiling face of Yami. 

" Hey Yugi, you wanna walk to school together?" he asked kindly. Yugi beamed at him and nodded his head excitedly. Yugi let go of the door knob, and together, he and Yami walked to school, strolling under the light rays of the spring sun. The sky was a bright blue, and the clouds were big and fluffy, adorning the sky with their various shapes and sizes. Birds flew by, singing their songs and floating in the light breeze. Yami and Yugi walked in silence, but it was the kind of silence where you could take the time to hear nature's sounds and not feel awkward.

" So…Yami," Yugi tried to start a conversation. " What are you doing after school today?" Yami thought for a minute before answering Yugi's question.

" Nothing really. Why?" he asked. Yugi looked a bit shy. " Come now, Yugi. Why? Do you want to do something together after school?" Yugi looked away in embarrassment. He nodded his head. " Well, what do you want to do, then?" Yugi pondered this carefully. He wondered what he and his new friend could do together. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

" Yami, do you like Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked. Yami's eyes lit up and his looked very excited.

" Of course!" he exclaimed happily. " Who doesn't?!" Yugi smiled brightly at his excited friend, and giggled slightly. Yami made a face, which cause Yugi to laugh even more. The two began to joke around and scheduled a duel that afternoon. To Yugi, everything was beginning to look his way. He found a wonderful friend and no one had been bullying him at school or teasing him. Some people were very kind and nice, but still didn't invite Yugi to hang out with them, which Yugi excused. Still, having Yami for a friend was more than he could have ever asked for. Once the two arrived at school, they both decided to go to class earlier and sit around at their desks until the bell rang. (A/N: Just basing this on my own experiences at school. We usually have to hang around outside in the lunch area till the bell rings to go to 1st period) Some people roamed the halls, and unfortunately, the three biggest jerks in school were standing by the trophy case. They were on the football team, and were very dangerous. Two of them had already been arrested for assaulting another student, but the school board had ruled it that they be let back into school, to which the principal objected to. Yami had dealt with them before, and they surprisingly stood no match against him. The three laughed and glanced over at Yami, who walked calmly by them. But Yugi, seeing the size and caliber of the three young men, walked behind Yami, clinging onto his uniform jacket. The three boys saw this, and decided to have a little "fun". The grabbed Yugi by the collar and dragged him backwards. Yami had known Yugi was hanging onto his jacket, and was startled by the tug from behind him. He whipped around to see the gang huddling around Yugi, and the poor innocent boy shaking in fear in the middle of the circle.

Yami stalked back to the group and pushed his way to Yugi. He stepped in front of the frightened boy and glared at the three jerks.

  
" What do you guys think you're doing?" Yami hissed at the three numskulls who attacked Yugi. They just laughed at Yami, and glared dangerous glares at Yugi, who shrunk back behind Yami. Yami, following their gaze, stepped forward in a threatening manner. " Who the hell do you guys think you are!?" Yami almost yelled. " Leave him alone or else you have to answer to me again!" The biggest in the group laughed.

" Oh please Yami, last time, you just got lucky," he mocked. A low growl passed through Yami's lips. The bully raised an eyebrow.

" Don't push me to far, Uremeshi," Yami growled. (A/N: Just a made up bully. ^_^) Uremeshi glared at Yami with a fire blazing in his cold eyes. Yugi stood behind Yami, quivering in fear. Yugi felt Yami grab his arm gently and lead him away from the tension-filled circle of boys. Yugi noticed that Yami was no longer head to class, but to the outside courtyard. Once outside, Yami sighed and glanced over at Yugi who shook slightly from the recent event. Yami blinked as he looked thoughtfully at the quivering boy. Yugi gazed up at Yami and ruby met soft amethyst. They stared at one another for a minute, before Yami broke the silence.

" Are you all right?" Yami asked a still shaken-up Yugi. The smaller boy nodded silently. His eyes were clouded over with fear and confusion. He leaned back against the very same tree sat the previous day. Yugi shut his eyes and sighed, trying to dispel the fear and shock that was still roaming his nerves and body. He tried to calm his nerves, but they felt like they were going to jump out of his skin and run away. And he couldn't stop shaking. Why was this happening to him? Why? Yugi was lost in his thoughts when he was startled by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to gaze deep into Yami's luring ruby eyes, which were shaped in a fierce manner, but held compassion and sympathy in them. Both boys stood that way, neither of them speaking, just gazing into one another's eyes. The slight spring breeze blew by, yet that did not faze them. The silence drifted and continued, only to be broken by the harsh ring of the bell. Both boys jumped at the sudden ring and smiled slightly at one another.

" Are you sure you're okay, Yugi?" Yami asked, obviously still concerned. Yugi nodded with a sure smile, hoping that Yami would believe that the fear that was still in him had gone away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once after 4th period, Yugi and Yami walked out into the lunch area. Yugi was headed for the courtyard again, while Yami was headed off to a table with all of friends. Seeing Yugi walk in another direction, Yam jogged after him, inviting Yugi to meet all of his friends. Yugi reluctantly accepted the offer, feeling nervous and always having the fear of rejection embedded in his gentle heart. Though Yami assured him that it would be okay that he were to join him and his friends, Yugi still was hesitant about saying yes to Yami's generous offer. Finally, Yugi accepted and he shyly tagged along after Yami towards a table full of guys, and a few girls. Yami approached the group with a grin, and Yugi hung onto the back of Yami's shirt, too shy and embarrassed to see eye to eye with anyone at the table.

" Hey guys," Yami greeted his friends with a grin. The others smiled at him, while a few girls looked curiously at the boy hiding behind Yami. Surprisingly enough for Yugi, he noticed the same friendly girl from his first day of school sitting at the table. Her emerald eyes lit up, and her long chestnut colored hair floated in the light breeze. She smiled brightly at Yugi, who still didn't let go of Yami's shirt. Yami followed the girl's gaze.

" I see you've found Yugi, huh Trinity?" Yami said gently, hoping Yugi would get over his shyness and come out. Trinity smiled and nodded her head, thinking how innocent it was that Yugi was so terribly shy. Yami asked Yugi gently if he would please let go of him, and face his friends. Yugi shook his head noticeably. Yami continued to ask him gently, as one might address a child, but still Yugi would refuse. Yami laughed slightly, his eyes softening each time he would ask Yugi. Trinity gazed up at Yami, surprised that he could be so gentle and kind. She had known him since the 6th grade, and he was always so serious, cold and sometime hateful. She wondered, why was it that Yugi managed to break through all that and cause Yami's more gentle side to be shown. She smiled again.

" Y-Yami I've changed my mind, let's go back to the courtyard," Yugi whispered. " I-I don't want to meet your friends." Yami was almost shocked that he suddenly felt Yugi shaking. The smaller boy trembled in fear, what fear, Yami did not know. 

" Yugi please..," Yami whispered back. There was something about Yami's gentle tone that hit something in Yugi's heart, that which he ignored. Yugi slowly released his grip on Yami and reluctantly walked forward to face Yami's friends. They all gave Yugi curious stares, some blinked, other snickered. So even glared at the nervous boy. He only found one kind stare, that which came from Trinity. She smiled kindly, like a mother would smile at her beloved child, or like a sister would at her younger brother. Yugi smiled shyly back at her, but felt intimidated by the cold stares he was receiving from the others

" Everyone, meet Yugi," Yami announced. That didn't make the situation any better. A friend of Yami's stood up, walked over to Yami and pulled him away for a minute, far enough so that Yugi was out of earshot. He glared at his friend.

" What are you doing Yami?" he asked viciously. Yami gave him a confused stare.

" What do you mean? What the hell did you bring me here for, Katsura?" Yami return Katsura's vicious tone. Katsura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

He gestured his head over to Yugi. " Him," Katsura almost spit out the word. " Why'd you bring _him_ to us? You expect us to like him or something?" Katsura had a tight grip on Yami's collar, but Yami shrugged him off. Yami's eyes turned cold, and a fire began to blaze in them. Yami wondered why it matter so much as to why his friends didn't approve of Yugi. Did it matter? Once they got to know him, they'd like him as much as Yami did.

" What does it matter?" Yami threatened. " What's so wrong about me bringing Yugi over?"

" Look at him!" Katsura spat. " That pathetic little thing!? He looks like a 2nd grader! Yami, think of what you hanging around him will do to your reputation. You'll be named a loser for life for hanging out with that dumb kid!"

" Watch your mouth, Katsura," Yami's hand shot out and he gripped Katsura's neck tightly. " I don't care. It seems to me, you're the discriminating type. Why I ever hung out with you, I don't know. But you're disgusting, Katsura." Yami shoved his friend away from him, to angry to even glance over in his direction. Yami marched back to the table and took a hold of Yugi. Anger blazed in Yami's heart.

' They've obviously had been talking about Yugi.' Yami thought angrily.

" Come one Yugi, let's go," Yami said fiercely. Yugi looked surprised but didn't ask any questions as he followed Yami to the courtyard. The two walked quickly, away from Yami's friends. Trinity stood and looked at the two. She glanced at all of her friends in confusion.

" Wh-What happened?" Trinity asked worriedly. Katsura came back, while adjusting his jacket from its previous wrinkled state.

" Yami's ticked off because I told him to get rid of that dumb kid," Katsura said through gritted teeth. Trinity whipped around to face him, her eyes filled with shock.

" What did you say?" she asked.

" I told Yami to get rid of that Yugi kid. He's an embarrassment. If we were to hang around that kid, just imagine what everyone would say!" The entire table nodded in agreement. Trinity's expression turned to one of disgust.

" I can't believe you all!" She said. " How can you say that about Yugi? He's so nice!" Her friends looked surprised.

" I guess we didn't tell her about what we thought of him," one of the girls in the table said. Trinity's eyes widened.

She walked off, only to turn around and glare at her 'friends.' 

" I'm not going to hang around a bunch of discriminating losers like you," she spat. Trinity turned on her heel, and walked off to go apologize to Yugi. All her friends stared at her, shocked and dumbfounded.

Difinity: Weeeeeeeeee! I know, you might be wondering; Does Trinity like Yami? Yami, what's the answer?

Yami: NO!

Difinity: Why?

Yugi: Because she's dating Kaiba!

Difinity: Right! No, she won't come in between Yugi and Yami.

Yugi: In fact, she'll actually-eep!

Difinity: *glomps Yugi* Don't give away the story! She won't be in it very often, I just needed someway to end the chapter. ^_^

Hope you enjoyed. Please r/r!


	3. I felt so indebted to you

Difinity: Wow! People actually like my story!

Yami: That's a surprise.

Difinity: .__. Gee thanks. Just so you know, there WILL be some fluff in this chapter!! =D

Yugi: Wheeeeeeeee!

Difinity and Yami: *blink* 

Difinity: What's w/him?

Yami: He's been eating sugar

Difinity: WHA-!?

Yami: You'd be surprised how early he gets up to eat sugar. He has an emergency bag in his pillow sheet.

Difinity: *anime fall* We'd better get him off of the roof or he'll break a leg 

Yami: (OO) Especially hanging from that electrical cord, he'll get barbequed!

Difinity: I hate getting him down, go get the ladder Yami, and some rubber gloves

Yami: Right

Disclaimer:….Why do you even ask?? I don't own YuGiOh! Difinity no own! @.@

***************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

***************************

" Yami, what's the matter?" Yugi asked curiously as he tagged behind Yami. Ever since they had abandoned the table full of Yami's 'friends', Yami had a stern glare set on his face, and he took giant steps as he walked quickly to the courtyard and away from his 'friends'. Yami, feeling pure anger in his heart, also felt shame. Shame for not realizing how his 'friends' thought and acted towards other people. He never really thought about the way he and his 'friends' used to judge people by what they looked like or how the acted. But ever since he met Yugi, which was only a day ago, something changed within him. Whenever he looked in Yugi's deep, innocent amethyst eyes, he seemed to forget all of his troubles and only focused in Yugi. Only Yugi. Nothing else. His mind would fog up, and his eyes would glaze over with kindness. Yugi somehow triggered the soft side of Yami, and brought him out, showing everyone that he did have feelings and that he cared about things. How Yugi managed to do this, Yami didn't know.

" Yami," Yugi tried again. " What's wrong?" Yami finally stopped, but did not say a word. How could Yami tell him, that his 'friends' thought of Yugi as a pathetic little nitwit? That they hated him for no good reason? It would break Yugi's heart if he were to hear that. Yami voted against telling Yugi the truth, but how else could he explain his behavior? Yami mental slapped himself for over reacting and making such a big deal out of everything. With a deep sigh, Yami turned to face his friend.

" Listen Yugi-" 

" Yugi?" A voice interrupted Yami and he thanked God silently for having the person interrupt him. He really didn't want to tell Yugi the truth, for fear that maybe Yugi would think that Yami hated him too, which obviously wasn't true. The voice continued to call out until its owner became visible. Trinity stood in the pathway, her eyes filled with sympathy towards Yugi. Without any words, she walked over to Yugi, and stared at him straight in the eye without flinching. Yugi, oblivious to the events that had transpired previously, stared into Trinity's eyes curiously, searching for an answer to all the confusion. He found none.

" Yugi," Trinity began. " I'm sorry for what happened back there. Those guys are jerks and they don't deserve to know a great guy like you." Yugi blinked in confusion, trying to comprehend the information that had been given to him. Trinity looked confused, and quickly grasped the meaning. " I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry they treated you so coldly." Yami nodded at her slightly, knowing that she had realized that Yami had not yet told Yugi what had really been going on back at the lunch area. Yugi did not know of the confrontation between Yami and Katsura, for he had been standing by the table, receiving the cold treatment from Yami's 'friends'. A voice called Trinity's name from the lunch area. Upon hearing the voice, Trinity turned bright red. She glanced back nervously.

" Um…so, Sorry Yugi. I-I'll talk to you later!" she said. Again someone, a guy, began to call her name. She turned even redder and she quickly ran back. Yami smirked at his friend's embarrassment, knowing well enough that Kaiba had been calling out his girlfriend's name. Yami turned his attention to Yugi, who was still confused and wondering what really had occurred. He knew Trinity had come to apologize for her 'friends' treatment towards him, but he still wondered, what had really happened when Yami was pulled away and almost got into a fight with Katsura. Yugi stared deep into Yami's ruby eyes, searching for answers to his curious questions. His curiosity begged him to ask what was going on, but Yugi fought against it. Still, eventually, his curiosity got the best of him.

" Yami, why did you and Katsura leave from the table while we were still over there?" Yugi blurted out. Yami's eyes filled with hurt, knowing that he couldn't lie to Yugi. His amethyst eyes seemed to lure him to tell the truth, the hypnotizing trance of the innocent eyes of Yugi caused Yami's knees to slightly weaken. The little one cocked his head to the side slightly, his eyes filled with wonder. Waking from his trance, Yami shamefully looked at the ground. The truth had to be spoken, for keeping it from Yugi would only hurt the boy even more.

" It's just that..," Yami tried. He found it difficult to form the words, in order to explain to Yugi in a gentle manner. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " K-Katsura explained to me that…um.." Yami couldn't bare to tell Yugi. How could he?

" Explained what? Please tell me Yami," Yugi pleaded, his innocent eyes clouded over with sadness. Yami couldn't bare to tell Yugi, and he COULDN'T look Yugi in the eye, knowing how sad the boy looked. Yugi gave him puppy dog eyes, and Yami felt his face heat up, resulting in a light blush that spread across his cheeks. He looked away, hoping to hide his embarrassment, but mostly to hide the fact that Yami thought of Yugi's puppy dog eyes as adorable. He felt a gentle tug on his hand and sighed deeply, knowing he was beaten.

" Yugi,…Katsura told me that…that-my friends…t-they don't like you. At all," Yami confessed. " T-they hate you. E-Everyone does." Yami closed his eyes, hoping to avoid the look of hurt that he knew would spread across the younger boy's face and his innocent, angelic amethyst eyes. Silence filled the air, and nothing dared to make a sound. A chilly breeze blew by, causing Yami to open his eyes, shocked to see that Yugi no longer was with him. He searched the area, finding no trace of Yugi. Worry ripped through Yami's heart as his fear grew larger and stronger with each beat of his heart. Where was Yugi?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bell rang after school, and Yami's first instinct was to find Yugi. He didn't have him for his last class, so he didn't know where the boy would be. He looked around, trying to find him. Suddenly, a blur of black, blonde and ruby caught his eye. Yugi. He called out the boy's name, but that only caused Yugi to run away. Without thinking, Yami ran after him, panting as his breath began to run dry and he felt a fire burn in his chest. Still, he urged his legs to continue to run after the distressed boy, knowing fully well that Yugi did not take the news lightly. In a flash, Yami noticed that he had arrived in the park. He stopped by a bridge overlooking a lake. Yami glanced around, wondering where Yugi had disappeared to. He heard a rustle in the bushes, and saw a quick flash of rub colored hair, more than likely, it was Yugi. Yami ran there, and pushed the shrubs out of his way. Once he was through the bushes, he looked around only to see a very long stone pathway, leading almost a mile. With shock, Yami saw his friend running on the path, and suddenly disappearing into somewhere unknown. Knowing he had to find him, Yami ran after him again.

Once he arrived, Yami stopped to catch his breath. He noticed an elegant gate, which the door had been left open, just a bit, but enough for Yami to be able to open it. He did so, and walked down a few stone steps, to find a secluded area, that seemed to resemble what he believe to be Heaven.

It was a quiet, calm place, filled with flowers, and large oak trees decorated the area. There was a small pond, with water lilies floating on it's shimmering surface. The sun overlooked the area, making it seem magical and fairylike. Rose bushes surrounded the area, while thick green grass grew on the lands surface. Butterflies flew about, and settled on the flowers of many kinds. Many oak trees surrounded the area, making it look like an enchanted forest. There were so many flowers, and the air was tainted with their scent. Fireflies flew about, shining their lights in the peaceful after noon, ready to illuminate the dark night. This place was magical, even holy. Yami was breath taken. He heard a soft whimpering from not too far. He walked towards the noise, only to find Yugi sitting against the biggest of the okay trees, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his head laid against his knees. His small shoulders shook, as heart aching sobs escaped his lips. Yami walked over to him.

" Yugi…," Yami whispered. The younger boy stopped crying, and looked up at Yami with tear stained eyes. His cheeks were wet with tears, while his nose and the area between his eyes glowed a light red, obviously from crying a lot. Hurt stabbed at Yami's heart as he say Yugi in such a state of sadness. The two boys looked at each other, no one saying a word.

" What do you want?" Yugi asked softly, his voice wavered with emotion. He had trouble talking, as a thick lump clogged his throat. Yami outstretched his hand to Yugi, but he refused to take it.

" Please Yugi," Yami pleaded. The little one obliged, took the older boy's hand, and stood up. Yugi looked away, while frustration gnawed at his heart.

Yugi adverted his gaze. " Why are you here Yami?" Yugi asked in a hurt tone. Yami's face filled with guilt.

" Why did you run off?" Yami asked. Yugi's head flew up, and he glared deep into Yami's ruby colored eyes.

" You made it pretty clear that no one liked me," Yugi said, his voice threatening to break. His eyes filled with tears. " I thought you were my friend." This had broken Yugi's self-control, as he broke down and dissolved into tears. He began to cry, his innocent tears, slipping down his cheeks as he let out his hurt. Sobs escaped Yugi's lips and he began to wipe his eyes, but his tears would not stop coming. His shoulders shook and cried openly.

" I…I hate being alone…," Yugi sobbed. Yami's heart felt as if it was breaking. Without thinking twice, and wordlessly, Yami reached out and took the crying boy into his arms. He cradled Yugi close, wrapping his arms around him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Yugi's tear filled eyes widened as Yami rested his head atop his. He held him tightly, keeping a strong grip on the boy, holding him as close as possible. Yugi's head rested on Yami's chest, and slowly, Yami began to sway side to side gently, trying to soothe Yugi. Tears slid softly down Yugi's tender cheeks, soaking in the fabric of Yami's shirt. Yami continued his rhythm, and he rubbed Yugi's back, trying to calm his tears. Slowly, Yugi's small arms encircled Yami's waist, and he then held onto the older boy tightly.

" I am your friend Yugi," Yami whispered gently. " No matter what. I don't hate you Yugi. Don't ever think for ONE second that I hate you. I'll never hate you, Yugi. I AM your friend. Don't ever forget that." Yugi nodded against Yami's chest, but neither of them moved. They stood there, in each other's arms, under the soft rays of the afternoon sun.

Difinity: Awwwwwwwww! So fluffy! *huggles Yugi*

Yugi: ^-^; *blushes*

Yami: Heh heh.

Difinity: That was so cute. *star filled eyes* *huggles Yami*

Yami: ^^;;;;;;;;;;; Heehee.

Difinity: That was cute, wasn't it guys?

Yugi and Yami: I guess..

Difinity: But that was just a little bit of fluff. Believe me, there's a LOT more fluff that will come in later chapters. 

Yugi: Yay!

Yami: *blushes brightly*

Difinity: I just wanted to get this chapter out. But for now, I gots to go since I'm gonna go watch the midnight screening of Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers today!

Yami: Cool.

Yugi: Can we go? *big puppy dog eyes*

Difinity: Aww…okay! Let's go!

*poof*

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r!


	4. But now I don't know

Difinity: Wow! Almost 50 reviews!? For only 3 chapters!? *faints*

Yami: Whee

Yugi: *curious* Is she okay?

Yami: *shrugs* Between the happiness of the holidays and her shock to see so many reviews for so few chapters, PLUS her cold, must have pushed her over the edge.

Yugi: I don't think she likes colds very much

Yami: Like anyone really would.

Yugi: *nods*

Difinity: Just a quick note, for everyone who's been waiting for me to update Dark Rose Maiden, I'm so sorry I haven't! I just have SO much writer's block for that story, and this is the only other thing I can write.

Yami and Yugi: Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh, just the idea for the story!

Difinity: *smiles weakly* Thanks guys

Yugi: Writer's block? Is that bad?

Difinity: *nods* Yup. (--)

Yami: *hugs Difinity* It's okay.

Difinity: ^___^

Yugi: Enjoy! Yami let go of her! *red with anger*

Difinity: XD

Yami: Whoops, sorry.

********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

********************************

The two teens stood silently under the warm rays of the afternoon sun, in each other's arms. The soft song of the birds floating in the light breeze, wrapped it's hypnotizing rhythm the two boys surrounded by the area's heavenly beauty. The trees swayed in a soft manner, making a rustling sound as the leaves brushed together. The soft afternoon sun shone dimly, it's light slowly leaving the sky, creating an array of mixed colors that danced together with the shapes and colors of the night. Glowing, floating lights began to illuminate the area, making it seem all the more fairy like. Another gentle breeze brought Yami back to reality, making him realize that it would soon become nighttime, and he and Yugi were still in this sacred place. He thought it best to call his parents, and Yugi's grandfather to let them know where they were, or, would it be best to think up of a simple lie? There was no need to be home. It was a Friday, and all Yami would usually do was sleep in on the weekends. He was almost certain that Yugi would do the same thing.

Just as Yami was about to reach into his pocket for his cell phone, he felt Yugi's grip loosen, and the younger boy's head flop to the side helplessly. With curious eyes, Yami noticed that the boy had fallen asleep. 'His eyes must have been sore from crying' Yami thought softly, gazing down at the sleeping boy. Sighing softly, Yami scooped Yugi into his arms, surprised at how light the boy was. Yugi shifted slightly, only to snuggle closer to the older boy. Yami felt his face heat up involuntarily, and was glad that Yugi was asleep. He walked closer towards the large oak tree, and gently set Yugi down, cushioning his head with Yami's school uniform jacket. Yugi rested peacefully, his once tear stained face, looked peaceful and contented. Yami sighed and took out his cell phone.

After talking to Sugoroku Mutou and his own parents, Yami shut his cell phone and thought about the current situation. He told his parents that he was sleeping over at Yugi's house, and he had told Sugoroku that Yugi had fallen asleep at his home, and Yami asked if it would be all right if Yugi were to spend the night. Obviously, neither party gave him any argument, and Yami silently prayed that they wouldn't find out. But now, he wondered if it would be best to stay in their current location. It seemed safe, but his thoughts were more concentrated on Yugi's well being. Yami wondered if he should take back his lies and take Yugi home, but voted against the idea. Instead, he sat next to his sleeping friend, gazing down at him with kind eyes.

Yami's eyes trailed over Yugi's angelic features carefully, slowly absorbing every detail about the small boy. Yugi's skin was pale, but very soft and smooth, like silk. His bow-shaped lips would sometimes curl into a smile, lighting up his innocent features like a light bulb. His button nose made him look adorable, like a little doll. When Yugi would become embarrassed, his cheeks would flush bright pink, or even bright red, causing Yugi's violet eyes to become more noticeable. Yugi's eyes, his big innocent violet eyes. They held such a light and a brightness that Yami had never seen before. Yugi's eyes would widen, exposing the hues of purple and violet that inhabited in those adorable amethyst orbs. Every trace of Yugi's face seemed to sketch itself into Yami's memory, burning the image of the boy into Yami's mind. Such tenderness and innocence couldn't seem to be real, yet there he was. Yugi, the picture of innocence. Yugi, the bright light of Yami's life.

Yami caught his thoughts, and reddened. He gazed up at the sky, which surprisingly now, had become dark was adorned by twinkling stars. The full moon shone down, sending its light to Earth, and making the pond water shimmer brightly. Such a beautiful place, and it seemed to belong to only Yugi. Why else would he come here when he was so upset? Obviously, Yugi had to have been here before, or at least knew about it, somehow. But Yami knew that Yugi was new to Domino, so it seemed strange that Yugi somehow knew about this place. Yami, who had lived in Domino all his life, had never noticed this secret heaven. With a start, Yami noticed that Yugi began to whimper in his sleep. Yami peered closer at Yugi to get a better look. He noticed that Yugi's face seemed filled with hurt. Yami let out a slight gasp as he noticed tears streaming down Yugi's tender little face. The older boy reached out and gathered the boy in his arms once more. He rocked back and forth, trying to soothe him. Yami reached out, and tenderly brushed the moisture away from Yugi's eyes. He wondered what Yugi was dreaming about, and longed for it to go away, especially if it was making Yugi cry.

Finally, the little one had calmed down, and began to sleep soundly once again. Yami though, had refused to let him go. His ruby eyes wandered over to Yugi, and his mind swirled with words to describe Yugi. Feeling contented, Yami settled with his choice.

" Beautiful…," Yami whispered softly. Gathering the boy closer to him, Yami leaned back against the large oak tree, Yugi's head resting softly against Yami's strong, well built chest. (A/N: *drool*) Yami breathed in deeply, before his eyes fluttered closed, and sleep claimed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami's eyes fluttered open as he heard a small rustle in the grass. He tried to ignore the sound, but his ruby eyes shot open when he felt that Yugi was not beside him. The older boy sat up quickly, only to find Yugi sitting by the small pond, making small circles in the water with a stick. The water erupted in ripples, creating a hypnotic ambience. The light of the run reflected off from the surface of the water, and Yami realized, it was sunrise. Obviously, it was very early and there were still hints of the night left in the swirled colors of the morning sky. The cool air hung briskly as morning dew hung on the green leaves of the trees. A single drop fell down, and splashed onto Yami's forehead. He wiped the moisture away, and stood up. He walked towards Yugi silently, not speaking.

The silence hung in the still air as both the boys gazed at the sunrise together. Such a peaceful moment. Too bad it seemed so awkward. Yugi continued to create circles in the water, the slow rhythmic movements swirled in Yami's head as he gazed down at the repeated movements, made his head spin. He shut his eyes to get rid of the dizziness that instilled in him. Once he opened his ruby colored eyes, they met soft amethyst. Yugi's bright eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder as he looked at Yami oddly. With a blink, Yugi glanced back towards the water, for some reason avoiding Yami's careful gaze. Occasionally, Yugi would take a quick glance towards Yami from the corner of his eye, but his cheeks would turn a rosy pink whenever he did. Unbeknownst to Yami, Yugi had woken up in the middle of the night only to find a surprise..

~*Flashback*~

__

Yugi shifted in his sleep, but felt something, or rather someone_ very near him. Yugi struggled to open his eyes, and he saw Yami right next to him, his head resting right beside Yugi's. The younger boy was startled, but even more surprised when he realized that Yami's strong well built arms had him enclosed and nearly pressed against the sleeping older boy. Yugi felt his face burn with embarrassment at being so close to Yami, but he couldn't help but like the feeling of having Yami's strong arms around him. _(A/N: Who wouldn't like that!?) _The younger boy let his breath out slowly, as to not wake up his sleeping friend._

With a start, Yugi realized that they were both still in his secret place. It had to be very late, and he feared that Jii-chan would be sick with worry about him. But surely, Yami wouldn't have let both of them fall asleep without notifying anyone, would he? Yugi felt his body tingle as he felt Yami snuggle closer to him. Yugi's eyes went wide as he felt Yami tighten his grip on the younger boy. Yugi's face was bright red in the night, but he was thankful that Yami was asleep. He tried to free himself from Yami's grip, but came to no avail.

" Mm…Yugi…," Yami mumbled in his sleep. Yugi felt as if he was ready to jump out of his skin. This had to be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. But he couldn't understand as to how embarrassing it was, he couldn't help but like the situation. With a contented sigh, Yugi decided to snuggle closer, and he buried his face in the older boy's chest, breathing in the sweet scent of mint. He clung onto his friend, with the funny feeling in his heart, that wished that this moment could last forever.

~*End Flashback*~

" You okay Yugi?" Yami's question brought Yugi back to reality. He turned around to face his friend and answer his question.

" I-I'm fine. Why?" Yugi answered, only to ask a question of his own. Yami shrugged and glanced at his watch. With a yawn, Yami walked back towards the large oak tree. He stretched on his way to the tree, and Yugi couldn't help but noticed the muscles that were exposed due to the tight leather that stuck into Yami's body so perfectly. He felt color rise to his face, and gently brushed his cheeks, hoping that the redness would fade away. Yami flopped back onto the ground and was sound asleep in seconds. Yugi walked up and sat next to his sleeping friend. With a sigh, Yugi brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin on his kneecaps. His amethyst eyes stared at Yami curiously, and Yugi titled his head slightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the weekend was over, school started again, and life took on a normal routine. Though still friends, Yugi couldn't help but sometimes blush when Yami was near him, due to the memory from the previous Friday. It was cloudy and the weather forecast had predicted a spring rain. It was these days that Yugi missed most about his old home in Kyoto. He and his friends would go out and play in the rain, splashing in the puddles and creating mud wars. They would even stand by the corner and wait for cars to come by to splash them with the built up water that gathered in the deep end of the street. The would go home, cold, dirty, wet and muddy, but still happy. Yugi's heart gave a small lurch as he began to go through his memories, and they slowly began to drift towards his departed parents.

It had barely been a month since his parents died, and it had only been a week since he had started attending Domino High. Now that Yugi really thought about it, he really hadn't mourned for them much ever since he arrived in Domino. The hurt was still buried in his heart, yet he refused to bring it out. The pain would become unbearable and his couldn't stop crying whenever he thought of his parents. He loved them so much, and it was hard to believe that they would never get to see him grow up. Well, they would get to watch over him, but it wasn't the same as having there with him. They were such wonderful parents and they shouldn't have been in that car. They shouldn't have. Tears unexpectedly welled in Yugi's sad amethyst eyes and he blinked hard to force them away. 

Lost in sadness, Yugi didn't notice that he was walking straight towards Yami's old group of 'friends'. Yugi walked into Katsura with a bump and the taller boy whipped around to only glare at the shorter boy. Yugi suddenly jumped, startled that he bumped into the one person he didn't want to see at all. Katsura turn to glance at his friends, and Yugi took the opportunity to quickly walk around them in escape. But Katsura caught up to him and reached out to grab Yugi by the collar. He tightened his grip as he pulled the younger boy closer to him. Yugi's eyes widened with fright as he felt his shoes skid across the floor. With anger flaring in his eyes, Katsura lifted Yugi off of the ground, creating a strong pressure pressing against Yugi's throat. Katsura tightened his grip as he felt Yugi lift from the air. The younger boy shut his eyes tightly and held his breath, wishing that he could disappear from that spot and travel to his secret place.

" Well, well, if it isn't little Yugi," Katsura mocked. " How've ya been, Yugi?" Yugi still kept his eyes shut tightly and he felt his body quiver in fear. His mind wandered and wandered off, wishing that he could just disappear. He felt his feet touch the ground, but was soon forced against a wall. His back stung at the sudden harsh treatment and suddenly felt great pressure against his abdomen. Yugi felt all the wind get knocked out of him. Katsura leaned forward, glaring at the hurt boy. 

Yugi opened his eyes slightly, only to gaze deep into Katsura's cold blue eyes.

" I don't know what Yami sees in you," he spat. " You're pathetic. You've corrupted Yami's mind and caused him to go against us. You stupid little brat!" Katsura jammed the sole of his shoe into Yugi's stomach. The younger boy cried out in pain, and felt hot stingy tears burn his eyes. Katsura repeated the gesture but this time added more pressure to the attack. Yugi felt his tears squeeze through his eyes and the slowly slid down his soft cheeks. Katsura caught this and sneered at the crying boy. He crouched down to meet eye-level with him and his face scrunched in a mean glare. Quick as lightning, he slapped Yugi hard across his tender cheek. Yugi cried out in pain as he grabbed his stinging cheek. His small body trembled in pain, his whole body feeling as if it had one giant bruise. He heard Katsura's evil chuckle. 

" You're even weaker and more pathetic than I believed!" Katsura slapped Yugi again. " Stand up you worthless piece of trash!" Yugi struggled to stand but couldn't find the strength to even sit up correctly. Frustrated, Katsura reached down and pulled Yugi up by the hair. The younger boy cried out again, his hands grasping Katsura's while his fingernails dug deep into the bully's flesh. However, that did not seem to faze Katsura. He slammed Yugi against the wall and had his hands pressing against Yugi's arms. Yugi struggled to free himself, but the taller boy's strength surpassed him by far too much. Without warning, one of Katsura's friends swung his fist at Yugi, landing a hard punch on his jaw. Yugi's tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he felt another punch land on his nose. Immense pain surged through his gentle face and he felt more blows come in contact with his stomach and face. His arms were growing weak from the pressure that was forcing them against the hard wall. The pressure ceased and he fell to the floor lifelessly.

Yugi lay on the floor, struggling to hold onto consciousness. The group of boys surrounded him, and kicked him. They kicked aimlessly, as to the fact that they didn't matter where they hit Yugi, just as long as they hurt him. Yugi's tender skin now ached and begged for mercy, but received none. A strong kick to his head caused his vision to split and blur instantly. His head pounded with hurt and his hands felt so weak. The pain seemed to have numbed, but his consciousness seemed to be slipping from his grasp. Yugi struggled to stay awake, and fought against the urge to just give up. He heard laughs and insults being shouted at them, but couldn't make them out due to the lack of concentration and thought that he was experiencing. His breath came slowly and his vision began to darken. Another kick to the head made his mind blur completely and split his thoughts, like when a television suddenly loses it's connection and the screen begins to blur and split. The laughs slurred and the insults were not comprehendible. 

" Y-Yami…," Yugi mumbled slightly. While the others continued to kick, Katsura knelt down and slapped Yugi in the face once more.

" Yami isn't here," Katsura spat. " He isn't our friend anymore because of you. And I'm sure he just feels sorry for you." Yugi looked away as he continued to take in the beatings. Finally, after what seemed forever, they ceased for some reason. He heard the sounds of footsteps slowly fading away, but Katsura remained. " Go back to where you came from, brat. You're not wanted here." He stood to stand, but suddenly grabbed Yugi's hair once more and lifted the weak boy off from the ground. Quick as lighting, he drew out a dagger and pressed it against Yugi's tender throat. He pressed it hard enough to draw out blood from the now terrified boy.

" You tell anyone we did this to you, especially Yami, and I'll personally come and slice your throat," Katsura hissed dangerously. He let go of Yugi and put back his dagger in his uniform jacket. He kicked Yugi once more before turning on his heel and swiftly walked down the hall to go outside. Yugi lay there, bruised, beaten, and now, bleeding slightly from the cut that was on his throat. He felt hot tears run down his bruised face and splash onto the cold floor. Yugi heard footsteps come near and a terrified voice called his name.

" Yugi!?" Yami shrieked as he saw his hurt friend lying on the cold floor. He dropped his books and ran to him, immediately taking the boy in his arms. " Wha-What happened?!" Yami asked. His eyes scanned through all of Yugi's bruises and saw that some spots of his once tender skin were now turning blackish-blue. His lip was swollen and bleeding, and he had a black eye. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the cut on the smaller boy's throat. His quickly scanned his surroundings and saw a lone student with long white hair walk by with another boy with blonde hair. Yami immediately recognized the two.

" Ryou! Jounouchi! Quick, get some help!" Yami called out to them frantically. The two boys ran over to their kneeling friend with worried eyes.

" Yami what's the-holy cow! What happened here!?" Jounouchi asked, obviously shocked.

" No time to ask, Jou, let's just go get help!" Ryou said frantically in his soft British accent. Yami nodded as the two boys ran down the hall in search of the school nurse. Yami turned his attention back to Yugi, who seemed to be battling to stay awake. Yami smoothed the boy's forehead, gently brushing away the bangs. Yugi's eyes looked at Yami weakly.

" Yugi, who did this to you?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head.

" No…can't…say…," Yugi whispered. His shut his eyes as he slipped out of consciousness.

" Yugi? YUGI!!"

Difinity: Yay! Another chapter done!

Yugi: Why'd they beat me up so bad? *tear filled eyes*

Difinity: Yugi…I'm sorry, but…

Yugi: *BIG beady eyes filled with tears*

Difinity: Whaaaaa! I'm sorry Yugi! *glomps Yugi and starts bawling*

Yugi: *starts bawling while clinging onto Difinity*

Yami: *rolls eyes* Those two will be like that forever.

Difinity: *grabs Yami and hugs him and Yugi while bawling*

Yami: (O.O) Eep.

Yugi: *still bawling*

(A/N: For those of you who are waiting for me to update Dark Rose Maiden, I'm sorry! But I'll update hopefully by Christmas. I've had SO much writer's block for that story that it's not even funny. *sigh* Just bare with me pwease!)

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r!


	5. What I'm feeling for you

Difinity: *is in a dark corner, eyes wide and knees hugged up to her chest*

Yami: What's with her?

Difinity: .____________. The truth is out there *X Files music starts*

Yami: O______o; Uh, help Yugi

Yugi: *sweatdrop* Well, ever since she heard that Kaiba and Serenity get together in the show, she's been DESPERATE to find out if it's true.

Difinity: ._________________.

Yami: Kaiba and Serenity!?!?!

Difinity: *starts talking to Noah*

Yugi: What?? When did Noah show up?

Noah: Feel the wrath of Noah Kaiba! Muhahahaha!

Yami: NOT HIM!!

Difinity: ('.') *hugs Noah*

Yugi: That looks like Kirby! XD

Difinity: :P

Yugi: I WUV Kirby!

Yami: O________O;

Noah: Difinity does NOT own YuGiOh! I DO! *bonk* OW!

Difinity: You do NOT! I'll go get your step-brother!!

Noah: Gah! I don't care! 

Seto: NOAH!! What did I tell you about bothering authors!?!?

Noah: *snorts*

Seto: X________X 

Serenity: Hi Seto!

Seto: .__________________.;;;; *blushes furiously*

Difinity: ^^;;; Enjoy!!

************************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

***********************************

Yami cradled the seriously hurt boy in his arms. He waited patiently for Ryou and Jounouchi to come back with help. Yami gazed down at the smaller boy, his eyes scanning each and every bruise that was now concealing Yugi's soft skin. Yami stroked Yugi's cheek gently. Yami suddenly grew angry at the thought that someone had hurt Yugi so badly. He gathered Yugi closer to his chest. His anger flared in his ruby eyes and Yami vowed to get revenge for what these monsters had done. Yami's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of clicking heels. From the hall, he saw Ryou point in his direction. Ryou and Jounouchi ran to them, followed by the school nurse. The nurse quickly ran over to them and examined Yugi with careful eyes.

"It looks as if he was hit in the head repeatedly. This isn't good. We're going to have to take him to the hospital to check out those head injuries," she said grimly. "I don't want to take any chances." She stood and scurried off to the nurses office. She beckoned the boys to follow her. They waited by the door and she came out. "I called the hospital. I have to take him there. This isn't so serious that we will need an ambulance, so I'll take him. I've already explained this to the principal." Yami looked apprehensive about letting the nurse take Yugi to the hospital alone. He looked at her with pleading eyes and she caught his message. With a nod, the nurse began to jog out the school, into the parking lot. Before Yami could go, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ryou and Jounouchi with worried faces.

"Will you tell us what happens?" Ryou asked. This surprised Yami. Ryou didn't even know Yugi, but was kind enough to ask. Yami nodded and Ryou let go of his shoulder. The taller boy began to jog after the nurse, leaving a worried Ryou and Jounouchi behind.

Once outside, Yami got into the nurse's car and sat in the back with his friend. The nurse turned on the engine and drove out of the parking lot and on her way to the hospital. They drove in silence. At a red light, the nurse looked at her rear-view mirror and saw Yami brushing Yugi's golden bangs away from his face gently. Her eyes widened slightly as she slowly comprehended the kind gesture. Yami's eyes were soft as he stroked Yugi's tender forehead slowly, almost lovingly. The nurse said nothing and continued on her way to the hospital. They arrived and were met by a group of paramedics. The took Yugi from Yami's arms and lay him on a stretcher. They ran into the hospital and left Yami standing there with a worried look on his face. He turned to face the nurse.

"Can you please tell the school that I'll be staying with Yugi? I…I don't want to leave him alone," Yami explained. The nurse smiled.

"All right, Yami," she said. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." She patted his shoulder and walked back into her car. She glanced at him once last time before she turned on the engine and drove away. Yami looked at her car until it vanished from his sight. Yami turned around and quickly entered the hospital. He went straight to the waiting room and sat there, wondering when he could see Yugi and take him home. The clock ticked and ticked, passing by each second. Time stringed together as Yami began to grow bored and frustrated. Just as he was going to go in and begin to ask questions, a female nurse came out to greet him. She smiled as she held out her hand for a handshake.

"You must be here to see Yugi, right?" She asked kindly. Yami nodded eagerly. She smiled at his gesture. "Well, come on. I'm here to take him to you." She walked to the door and held it open until she and Yami walked through. He followed her down the hall, glancing around the slightly eerie surroundings. There were doors and a small nurse's station was up ahead. The women there greeted the nurse and she nodded to them. The nurses' eyes widened at the site of Yami, and some even pointed. Few giggled as they watched him walk down the hall. Yami felt their eyes glued on him and he felt his cheeks warm up in embarrassment. He hung his head low as he followed the young nurse down the hall. She walked up to an elevator and pressed a button. The both waited and the elevated arrived, making a _ding_ sound. They both stepped inside and the nurse pressed a button with the number 3 on it. They traveled in silence.

"Is Yugi okay?" Yami asked quietly. The nurse smiled kindly at him, her bright blue eyes filled with sympathy.

"Unfortunately, he's still unconscious," she said grimly. " But he'll recover nicely from those nasty bruises. But we'd like him to stay in the hospital for a few days." Yami's eyes suddenly filled with panic as his heart began to beat faster.

"Why? Is something wrong with Yugi?" He asked, his worry was evident in his voice. The nurse shook her head quickly. " Then why does he have to stay here? Why can't he go home?" The nurse placed her index finger right below her chin and her eyes were focused on Yami's ruby orbs.

She sighed sadly. "Well, since we heard that he had somewhat of a head injury, we don't want to risk his health, so we're keeping him here for a few days to run some tests," she explained. The elevator doors opened to reveal a dimly lit hallway. The nurse beckoned Yami to follow her and he obeyed. They walked silently down the hall, the clicking sounds of their shoes echoing off the walls and floating about in the empty hallway. Most of the doors were closed, some where open slightly. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, the nurse stopped. She turned around and pressed her finger to her lips, telling Yami to enter quietly. The slowly opened the door and stepped inside, squeezing against the door to let Yami through. He stepping in cautiously. There, on the hospital bed, lay Yugi.

His innocent, large violet eyes were shut, and the bed sheets rose and fell, showing his slow breathing pattern. A hospital band was tied to his thin wrist, and band-aids where covering parts of his smooth cheeks. There was medical tape and straps around Yugi's arms and he was wearing a hospital gown. Thankfully, there weren't any tubes or IV lines hooked onto Yugi. He was still unconscious, but looked as if he was sleeping. Yami walked slowly to the hurt boy and sat on a chair beside the bed. Yami took Yugi's frail hand in his own and stared hard at the young boy. Bruises formed by his lip and on his cheeks. The area around his left eye was beginning to turn a blackish-blue, obviously it would turn into a black eye. Parts of his arms were bandaged. He slept peacefully, and he shifted slightly. Yami's breath caught in his throat as he saw Yugi's eyes flutter open.

His eyes opened weakly and he tried to get the image to focus. It seemed blurry, and he could make out two figures in the room. One with auburn colored hair, the other, with multi-colored hair. He blinked hard until his vision became clear once again. He saw Yami looking at him with worried eyes. Their gazes locked, and Yugi suddenly felt Yami squeeze his hand. He glanced over to the young nurse who smiled warmly. She walked towards him and placed her hand over his forehead, gently brushing away the bangs.

"How're you feeling, Yugi?" she asked softly, with such warmth in her voice. Yami was surprised. Most nurses in the hospitals didn't act so warm and caring. They just got on with their work, not really paying attention to the feelings of the patients. She looked at Yugi with caring, soft eyes and she stroked his forehead lovingly, bringing Yugi into relaxation. She took his other hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Okay. My head hurts really bad though," Yugi said softly, touching his temples. The nurse's expression turned to one of worry. She quickly smiled and patted his hand gently.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," she assured him. "You get some rest." Yugi's eyes held worry within them.

"When can I go home?" he asked. The nurse frowned.

"In a few days. We're just going to run a few test since that pretty little head of yours got shaken up, okay?" she said with a grin. Yugi's cheeks turned bright pink as he nodded. To his surprise, Yami felt a slight prang of jealousy. The nurse exited the room, leaving the two boys alone with each other. Yami turn his attention to Yugi, who was staring at him with large eyes. Yami felt himself soften at the sight of those large amethyst orbs. He held onto Yugi's hand, but tightened his grip, loving the feeling of Yugi's soft hand. He blinked, pulling him out of his dazed trance. He was surprised to still see Yugi staring at him with the same expression on his face. He felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment, and he groaned in his thoughts, knowing that Yugi would see his face turn red. He cleared his throat, trying to make the best of an awkward situation. 

"What are you doing here Yami?" Yugi asked, his voice filled with innocent curiosity. Yami gave Yugi a wry smiled.

"Obviously to check on you. I was worried about you," Yami said, the redness in his cheeks slowly fading away. Yugi cocked his head to the side, his bangs flopping along with the motion. Yami gulped as he felt his face burn with heat. Why was he suddenly feeling this way? What was it about Yugi that made him uneasy sometimes? Yugi smiled brightly at his friend's consideration, but he realized that Yami should still be in school. His heart filled with worry for Yami. " Don't worry about school," Yami said, as if reading Yugi's worried thoughts. "I have an excuse." Yugi sighed in relief and he lay back against the plump hospital pillow.

Yami noticed that Yugi's expression turned one to worry. "Yami," Yugi began. "Why kind of tests are they going to take?" His fear-filled question tugged at Yami's heart. What should he tell him? He didn't know, and he prayed that it wouldn't be anything drastic. Yugi's head wasn't hurt THAT badly, was it? The taller boy shook the ideas from his head. Surely, if he was afraid for Yugi, then the smaller boy would be terrified if he couldn't get his only friend's approval. Yami smiled kindly, reassuring the younger boy that everything would be fine.

"Well, I don't know, but I could find out. I'll go ask the nurse, okay?" Yami said as he stood and headed for the door. Just as he was about to open the door, Yugi's eyes widened.

"You're-You're leaving?" Yugi asked, his voice filled with panic. Yami's expression turned to one of confusion. He stared at his small friend. 

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Yami asked. The smaller boy clutched his bedcovers and mumbled something that Yami couldn't hear. " What?" Yugi repeated his statement, but still it was inaudible. Yami walked closer and stared straight into Yugi's panic-filled eyes.

Yugi looked down at his hands, which were still clutching the bed covers. " I…I'm afraid of hospitals," he mumbled. Yami smiled warmly. It touched his heart that Yugi was still so innocent. Plus, he thought that was cute. 'Stop thinking that way!' Yami yelled at his mind. 'Stupid thoughts.' He patted Yugi's hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, winking and giving Yugi a thumbs up. Yami groaned in his head again, feeling so incredibly stupid. He walked out of Yugi's room and began to search for the nurse's station. Once out in the hall, Yami smacked his forehead and shook his head, trying to sort out his thoughts. 'What's going on? My thoughts are going nuts! One minute I'm friends with this cute boy the next-There I go again!' Yami stomped his foot on the ground. 'Cute! That's what I keep thinking about when I look or think of Yugi! Cute!' His memory drifted the previous Friday, when they both spent the night in Yugi's secret spot. He recalled whispering " Beautiful" when he had been examining the smaller boy while he slept. His felt his cheeks warm up and he growled to himself.

"Stupid thoughts," Yami muttered to himself. With frustrated sigh, Yami began to walk down the hall in search of the nurse's station.

Difinity: *laughs* Yami's having some problems with his thoughts!

Yami: I am NOT!

Difinity: Suuuuure you're not. XD

Yugi: ^_^

Seto and Noah: *still yelling at each other*

Difinity: Are they STILL going at that?

Yugi: Yup. 

Difinity: Well brake them up. If we don't, then they'll kill each other. And if I know those two, they will LITERALY kill each other. 

Yami: *snorts* Kaiba will probably push Noah out a KaibaCorp window.

Yugi: Didn't he already do that once?

Yami: Yes. But he didn't push Noah out the window.

Difinity: GUYS! Shut up! And it doesn't matter if Kaiba DID push someone out the window once! Let's just end the chapter, huh?

Yami and Yugi: ^_^ *nod*

Seto and Noah: *still yelling at each other*

Hope you enjoyed! And I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! And I wish you all a very Happy New Year! Please r/r!


	6. These thoughts are so confusing

Difinity: Happy New Year, minna-san!

Yami: It's 2003 already?

Yugi: Wow! 2002 went by really fast!

Difinity: ^_^ Yup! And it's a great way to start off the year!

Yami: How?

Difinity: To drool all over you of course! You and…well, Kaiba too.

Yami: -_____-;

Yugi: ^o^

Difinity: And look what I got! *holds up can of something*

Yami: What?

Difinity: CHIBIFYING SPRAY! *sprays Yugi*

Yugi: *is now a chibi* 

Yami: O_________O; Yugi!?

Yugi: ^-^ Wami! *hugs Yami's leg*

Yami: O_____________O;;;

Difinity: Isn't that CUTE!? *huggles Chibi Yugi*

Yugi: ^_______________^

Yami: -_____________-;;;

Difinity: Enjoy chapter 6! 

Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own YuGiOh!? No, it doesn't! Me no own! 

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

********************************

Yami walked down the hall of the hospital, in search of the nurse's station. He had his hands buried deep in his pockets and his head hung low, causing shadows to cover his face. His mind swirled with thoughts as he made his way to the elevator. He waited patiently for the elevator as he thought about the strange feelings he would experience whenever he seemed the think about Yugi. At first, he just thought out Yugi as a small, but nice, lively, and purely innocent boy. Yet somewhere along the line, Yami suddenly grew somewhat _attracted _to Yugi. His large, innocent amethyst eyes lured him in, caused his emotions to run high and make his heart beat faster whenever he looked into the purple orbs. They lit up and made his face shine bright, giving out a warm glow that Yami hoped would be just for him and ONLY him.

The elevator doors slid open and he silently stepped inside. He pressed a button, leaned against the wall, and shut his ruby eyes. The hum of the elevator was the only sound in the small compartment. The doors slid open and Yami stepped out into the what seemed deserted hallway. Looking to his left, then looking to his right, he scanned the area for the nurse's station, hoping to find the kind nurse that was looking after Yugi. He heard giggling not too far off, and figured that it was the same nurses that were gawking at him earlier. The sound grew louder until he saw a group women giggling and laughing at the same nurse who guided Yami to Yugi's room. The nurse's pale face was slightly pink. Yami took a deep breath before approaching the group of laughing women. The laughing and giggling ceased when Yami cleared his throat to gain their attention. Each pair of eyes turned in his direction and widened. 

"Um…C-Can I talk to you for a second, miss?" Yami asked the nurse quietly. Slight giggles erupted again while some others hid their faces behind clipboards. The nurse stepped out and calmly walked with Yami towards the elevator again, hoping to get away from the taunts and teases she was receiving from her co-workers. Once inside the small compartment, the nurse sighed and leaned against the wall, as if to seemed relieved that she was free.

"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" she asked. Yami looked down at the ground, not sure as to how to ask the question. " By the way, my name's Katie." She pointed to her name tag. Yami nodded and thought back to asking his question. He just had to come forward and just say it, for Yugi's sake.

He cleared his throat self-consciously. "W-What kind of tests are you going to conduct on Yugi?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice. Katie's eyes softened at Yugi's name. She took a strand of her auburn hair and twirled it around her index finger while thinking thoughtfully. With a sigh, she let go of her hair and stared deep into Yami's eyes without flinching. A warm smile appeared on her face, hoping to calm Yami's fears. 

"There isn't anything to worry about. We'll probably just take a MRI and maybe a CAT scan, but nothing else. The only reason why he's got to stay is so that if the results of the test come back bad, we can begin to treat his injuries," she explained. "But I'm sure that won't happen. We just don't want to take any chances." She smiled and winked at Yami. She sighed. "So, are you Yugi's brother or something?" Yami shook his head.

"Nope. I'm just his friend," Yami said. Katie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I thought you were. You guys are like twins!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "That's funny." The elevator opened and Katie and Yami walked towards Yugi's room again. "Don't worry about him," Katie put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "He'll be here 3 days, tops. Then he can go home." Yami smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks for showing so much compassion to him," Yami said. She looked at the door, as if she was seeing through it at Yugi. Her blue eyes were soft and held tenderness as she gazed at the door.

"He's such a sweet kid," she said. "It's hard not to like him." She took her hand down. "If he needs anything or you need anything, just press the call button by his bed and I'll come around." She winked. "I'm assigned to him, so, he's lucky." She chuckled and walked down the hall. Yami felt very grateful that she cared so much about Yugi. He opened the door and poked his head inside. He saw Yugi, but his small friend had fallen asleep. Yami stepped inside quietly, to not disturb the sleeping boy. He sat down beside him and took Yugi's frail hand in his own. He sighed contently as he watched Yugi sleep. So calm, so innocent and sweet. 

"It's hard not to like him." Katie had said. Yami knew she was right. How could anyone hate someone so sweet, innocent and kind? Yes, now Yami admit to himself, Yugi _was_ indeed very cute. He was puzzled as to WHY his old 'friends' hated him so much. They never even got to know Yugi. Yet the hated him at first glance. It really didn't seem any fair. Yugi didn't deserve to be treated like that. Suddenly, the thought popped up in his head. The culprits. He knew who they were. 

"Katsura," Yami said under his breath. His blood began to boil as he thought of the scumbag hurting Yugi. Obviously, he must have over-powered the smaller boy, and undoubtedly he must have had the help of various others. "When I get my hands on the creeps I swear I'll-" Yami vowed.

"Yami?" Yugi sweet voice interrupted Yami. The taller boy snapped out of his rage and looked at the boy on the bed. Yugi's eyes were wide with open curiosity. "Who were you talking to?" he asked timidly. Yami's eyes widened slightly and he felt his cheeks warm up. He just hoped that Yugi wouldn't notice. 'Curse my stupid infatuation with Yugi!' Yami yelled in his mind. Thank God that Yugi couldn't read his thoughts. Yugi looked at his hand and saw that Yami was still holding onto it. He felt his face turn bright pink, but he decided not to mention it. Fortunately, Yami didn't notice the smaller boy blush.

" I found out about those tests," Yami said. Yugi's eyes seemed to brighten, but glazed over with fear. He shrunk under the blankets slightly. Yami chuckled at his friend's antics. Yami tugged gently on the blankets, hoping that Yugi would stop hiding. "It's nothing big, Yugi. They're just going to conduct maybe 2 tests, and that's it." Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Just two?" he asked, as if he didn't trust Yami's word. Yami winked and crossed his heart.

"Yup. Katie told me," he said, matter-of-factly. Yugi suddenly began to giggle. "What's so funny?" Yami asked. Yugi began to giggle harder. 

"Katie?" Yugi batted his eyelashes at his taller friend. "What are you, dating the nurse?" He poked fun at Yami, who felt mortified at the fact that Yugi would believe he'd want to date the nurse. For starters, she was probably in her 20's and second of all, there was only one person he was interested in. Heck, that person wasn't even a girl. He shut his eyes again as he felt his emotions control his brain. He waited until he could think straight before opening his eyes. When he did, Yugi was staring openly at him. "Did I say something wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed as he shook his head. "No," Yami answered. Yugi titled his head to the side and gave Yami a smile that a child would smile. His warm amethyst eyes lit up and his face seemed radiant. Yami became captivated by his tantalizing smile. He wished he could reach out and caress Yugi's soft cheek. He controlled that urge, knowing if he acted upon it, that would seem inappropriate. Yugi seemed to notice this and gave his friend a thoughtful look. The taller boy blinked. "Anyway, the nurse said that you'd go home in about 3 days, at the most." 

"Will I be here alone?" Yugi asked, fearing that the answer would be yes. Yami's brows knitted together in worry. He nodded slowly. Yugi grasped Yami's hand tightly, causing that taller boy to blush, yet again. "No, Yami," Yugi begged. "Ask them if you can stay. I don't like hospitals." Yami's heart ached at the fact that he knew he couldn't stay with his friend. As much as he wanted to, he knew it was against the hospital's policy.

"Yugi," Yami started. "They only let the families of people who are seriously hurt stay overnight in the hospitals. They won't let me stay." Yugi stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Yami looked away, knowing if he looked at Yugi, he'd succumb to it. He shook his head. "I'll ask if I can stay tomorrow night, okay? But for now, you need to sleep." Yugi shook his head furiously and folded his arms over his chest. "Yugi…," Yami warned playfully. Still, Yugi refused to budge. With an exasperated sigh, Yami stood. Yugi quickly looked over at Yami who was holding onto the door knob. Yugi's heart began to pound in fear, but Yami gave him a reassuring look that said he would be back. The little one nodded as his friend as he stepped out from the room.

Yugi sat on the hospital bed, clutching the bed covers. He glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings. It seemed to confining and so alone. The walls seemed to be closing in, trapping Yugi within them, never to let him out again. The room and scene seemed all to familiar. He knew, this was the way it was when his parents passed away. He shut his amethyst eyes as the memories began to overflow in his mind. 

~*Flashback*~

__

The crushing hours that he spent in the hospital, watching over them, sobbing, praying that they wouldn't die. He had been holding his mother's hand, watching the unsteady bleeps of the heart monitor and listening to the hiss of the respirator. There was an IV line hooked onto his mother, and a mouth piece taped to her mouth, that lead to a tube connected to the respirator. Electrodes were placed on her chest as it measured her unsteady heartbeats. He was praying when the nurse came in and informed him that his father had just passed away. 

He felt tears pool in his eyes. With a start, he felt his mother's hand go limp. The high pitched, ear-piercing whine of the heart monitor rung in the air. The nurse ran out and began to call for the doctor. A group of men came in and attached electrodes to her body. The room seemed filled with chaos as Yugi shrank against the room, watching the doctor's desperate attempts to bring his mother back to life. His mother's body twitched as electricity surged through her, the heart monitor gave a weak bleep. In an instant, the loud whine reappeared and Yugi's mother seemed to be somewhere between life and death. They continued to shock her, but eventually came to no avail. Slowly, the nurse came and covered the woman with a blanket. Yugi's eyes were wide with fright. One of the doctors noticed that Yugi was staring at the scene with wide, tear-filled eyes. The man's expression turned to one of deep sympathy. Yugi blinked, causing his bottled up tears to flow unchecked.

~*End Flashback*~

The sound of the doorknob brought Yugi back to reality. Yami had a sympathetic look on his face. Yugi gave a sad sigh, knowing fully that Yami wasn't able to stay.

"Gomen, Yugi," Yami apologized. Yugi waved his hand as he shook his head.

"It's okay," Yugi comforted. Yami glanced at the clock, and realized that he should be getting home.

"Yugi, sorry, but I have to get home," Yami said softly. Yugi nodded slowly. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Yugi nodded and waved at his friend. Yami walked out the door and shut it softly behind him. The smaller boy sat alone in his bed, listening to the deafening silence of the hospital. Yami was gone, and Yugi was all alone in here. He lay back down, and shut his eyes. The memories of his parents began to gnaw at his mind again. He shook his head to get rid of them, but they had attached themselves tightly to him, and refused to let go.

Difinity: Poor Yugi. He's feeling lonely.

Yami: I need a crowbar

Difinity: Why?

Yami: *lifts his leg to show that Chibi Yugi is clinging onto him*

Difinity: *giggles* That's cute. *wide eyed* O…M…G.

Yami: What?

Difinity: I'm on SSJ Sky's favorites list!! *dies*

Chibi Yugi: Wami? What happened to Difinitwee?

Yami: Uh…nothing.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please r/r!


	7. And whenever I gaze into your eyes

Difinity: Wow! 87 reviews!? For just 6 chapters!? ARIGATOU minna-san!!!

Yugi: Yup! She's REALLY happy!

Difinity: Today, we've got a special helpers coming today! ^_______^

Yami: Who?

Difinity: Oh I'm sure you like them Yami. Heh heh heh

Yami: O_o; Why don't I believe you?

Yugi: Them?

Difinity: Introducing…Neko-chan!

Neko-chan: We're here!! ^o^

Yami: 'We're'?

Neko-chan: *nods* Yup. Baku-chan! Ryou! Get over here!

Yami: B-B-Bakura's here!?

Difinity: Behave you.

Yami: *snorts*

Bakura: *walks in w/Ryou, obviously NOT happy*

Ryou: Now Bakura, you promised…

Bakura: *growls* I know I did.

Difinity: What did he promise?

Neko-chan: He promised Ryou that he would behave while we were helping.

Difinity: Ah, I see.

Neko-chan: Though I don't like the looks that Baku-chan is giving Yami.

Difinity: O_O; 

Neko-chan: I'll take care of that *tackle glomps both Bakura and Yami*

Bakura: H-EY! Let me go!!

Yami: Same here! *start turning blue* I CAN'T BREATHE!!

Neko-chan: ^___________^ *squeezes harder* No. You guys of ALL people know I LOVE fluff!!

Difinity: You don't have to worry about that! There IS FLUFF in this chapter!! ^___________^

Neko-chan: FLUFF!!!! *tightens her grip on Bakura and Yami*

Bakura: *passes out*

Difinity: ^^;; *tries to hold back a rabid Yugi and Ryou*

Ryou: Let us GO!

Yugi: *struggling*

Difinity: O__O; UH Neko-chan, we've got a PROBLEM!

Neko-chan: Nah, those reactions are normal ^_^ *squeezes more*

Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own YuGiOh!? NO! It doesn't does it!?!

Difinity: Neko-chan, will you do the honors?

Neko-chan: ^___^ And now introducing chapter 7 of Land of Forever!! 

Difinity and Neko-chan: Enjoy!!

**********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

**********************************

Yami grabbed a book out his locker and shut the door with a resigned sigh.

"Something wrong Yami?" Ryou's innocent voice asked. Yami glanced over at his friend who was leaning against the lockers. Ryou's large chocolate colored eyes looked at Yami worriedly, somehow sensing Yami's resentment. "You seem so…off and distracted today. Something wrong?" Yami sighed once again, shutting his eyes for a moment as he thought about Yugi being all alone in the hospital. He opened his ruby-colored eyes and stared at Ryou.

"It's just that I don't feel right about leaving Yugi all alone in a hospital," Yami confessed. Ryou pondered his friends predicament. A thought hit him.

"But isn't Yugi's grandfather there?" Ryou asked, wondering where Yugi's only relative was. Yami shook his head sadly.

"Katie, Yugi's nurse, told me that she called his home, but Sugoroku wasn't home. When I left the hospital, I went to go check at the Game Shop, and he'd left a note that he went to some Duel Monsters convention and that he wasn't going to be back until next week," Yami explained as he rubbed his temples, as if fighting off a headache. He could only imagine Yugi's reaction once he found out that his grandfather was gone. He would probably be scared, and maybe even cry. Yami thought back to how bright Yugi's soft amethyst eyes were. So large and innocent, full of hope and wonder. The shone brightly in the sunlight, making them shimmer and almost glow, as if they came from an enchanted dream. Yami was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the odd looks that Ryou was giving him. 

Yami blinked and noticed that Ryou had one eyebrow raised. "What?" Yami asked, slightly nervous. Ryou waved his hand as he shook his head.

"Nothing," Ryou said calmly. "So how's Yugi doing?" Yami's eyes saddened a bit before he chose to answer his friend's question. 

"He's okay, but he's just afraid of being alone," Yami explained sadly. "He didn't want me to leave yesterday and I know he'll beg me to stay again tonight when I go visit him." Despite his brief sadness, Yami smiled. He just wanted the bell to ring so that he was free and able to go visit the small boy. Sadly though, there was still 3 more classes before school was over. Yami glanced at the clock which was on the wall, right above the bell in the hallway. Yami blinked, then sighed, wishing that he could be with Yugi at that very minute. But he knew he couldn't. 

"Yugi? That thing? Humph, what's so special about him, Yami-kun?" an obnoxious voice suddenly rang out. Yami shut his eyes tightly as he gritted his teeth. Oh Kami-sama. Of ALL the people in the world, WHY did it have to be…

"Anzu!" Ryou greeted. The brunette smiled wickedly at the white-haired boy, before she sidled up next to Yami, who was now cursing in his head. He felt her tug on his sleeve, and he continued to keep his ruby eyes shut, wishing that the annoying girl would just vanish into thin air. Despite her rare kindness, Anzu had known Yami for as long as they both could remember. At first, she was a kind, sweet and generous girl, but somewhere along the line, she seemed to slip away from it all, and turned into an often hateful, pushy and conceded girl. For as long as Yami could remember, she had always been after his heart. Although he liked her as a friend before, those feelings began to deteriorate and turned into pure annoyance. He just couldn't seem to stand his childhood friend. Once they had entered high school, she went after every guy that she could obtain. She was even bold enough to go after the very handsome, very rich, and all around powerful CEO, Seto Kaiba.

To her disappointment, he had been shocked and somewhat disgusted when she had dared to ask him out. Yet she continued to follow him, up until the point that Kaiba had threatened to place a restraining order on her. Seto also threatened to transfer to a private, exclusive high school. To the shock and demise of every girl in Domino High School, every girl made it her sworn duty to keep Anzu away from Seto, in order for him to remain in Domino High School. 

Despite his annoyance, Yami smiled, knowing that because of the protection of Seto, that had lead him to discover Yami's lovely friend, Trinity. She hadn't been protecting him, but when he had been hiding from Anzu, they had met in the hallway. They both talked and got along very well, and from that day on, Trinity seemed to glow whenever she smiled. Yami often teased his friend, saying that it had been "love at first sight". But Yami couldn't help but feel somewhat envious. He wished he had someone to care about, at times. Yet he always pushed those feelings and longings aside, as he remembered, that he did not "care" about anyone. Now, Yami saw that he had been proven wrong, and it had taken Yugi's arrival to show him that.

"So why are we talking about that shrimp?" Anzu said, almost gagging at the thought of the new kid in school. Yami opened his eyes and glared at the blue-eyed girl. She gave him a surprised look, but shrugged as she hooked her arm through his and rested her head against his shoulder. Yami's eyes widened as he tried to shake her off. Somehow, someway, Anzu had obtained an iron grip, and she refused to let her prisoner go. Yami gave a pleading look to Ryou, who shrugged as he thought of a way to free his friend. Yami nearly shrieked in horror when he felt Anzu cuddle against his arm. He began to turn pale as he shook his arm, almost letting his fear take over him, which would result in screaming, running and bonking Anzu on the head in order to free himself. He slowly stepped towards Ryou. The pale boy looked thoughtful as he tried to form a plan to free Yami. Suddenly, Ryou's face lit up as he ran down the hall and began to talk to Jounouchi and Honda. Both Jou and Honda looked at each other before saying something to Ryou.

Jou and Honda laughed as they ran off somewhere. A minute later, they returned with some T shaped instrument. The two boys snickered as the approached the brown-haired girl. With a swift movement, they placed the bar under Anzu's skirt, and they quickly flung it up, lifting her skirt and exposing her bottom. (A/N: If you have the second issue of the English Shonen Jump, you'll see what I mean. It's on pg. 272, on the bottom right-hand corner)

"Panty tank!" the two boys cried in unison. Anzu's eyes popped open as her face turned beat red. She let go of Yami, twirled around and punched Jou right in the face, knocking him down onto the floor. She then went after Honda, who was running off. Jou was sitting down, rubbing his now bruised cheek. Yami looked down at this hurt friend, and gave him a grateful smile. Jou winked as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"All in a day's work, bud," he said, still rubbing his cheek. 

"Arigatou, Jounouchi-kun," Yami told one of his best friends. Jou grinned as he stood wearily, still dazed from Anzu's previous attack. From not too far off in the hall, they hear Honda's somewhat girlish shrieking. The next sound was someone colliding with a trashcan, causing the crashing sounds to echo throughout the nearly empty halls. All three boys gulped and quickly walked away.

"It's every man for himself," Jou said. Yami and Ryou chuckled at their friend's joke, fully knowing that Honda would be furious when he found out that they had left him for Anzu to take her anger on. Sudden hurried footsteps were heard approaching, but stopped at their previous location.

"Yami? Hey! Where'd you go?" The three boys heard Anzu call out. Yami's face turned deadly pale as he winced, knowing that she would hunt him down like a bloodhound. Thinking fast, Ryou dragged Yami, followed by Jou, into the library.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi lay silently on his bed, looking up at the empty ceiling. The only noise in the room was the constant ticking of the clock. It was so boring, just sitting there, gazing up and wondering when Yami would arrive. IF he would arrive. Yugi turned on his side, and let out an exasperated sigh. It would drive him nuts if he had to spend anymore time cooped up in the small room. He was just about to shut his eyes, in hopes of sleeping to pass the time, when someone opened the door. Yugi's heart leaped, as he thought that it was Yami. He sat up and smiled, but then frowned when he saw Katie standing by the doorway.

"Oh. It's just you Katie," Yugi said, the disappointment evident in his voice. Katie chuckled as she walked over to Yugi's bedside, rolling a wheelchair in front of her.

"Well!" she said with a playful grin on her bright face. "I guess I should be insulted, ne?" Yugi smiled brightly at the young nurse. She was leaning against the wall, her bright blue eyes shining behind her glasses. Yugi noticed this new addition to her face and tipped his head to the side slightly.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Yugi said. Katie smiled sheepishly.

"Well, not all the time," she said. "I lost my contacts and until I get new ones, I have to wear these things." She yanked off her glasses and stuck her tongue at them. Yugi laughed at her childish antics. "Anyway, I'm here to take you to get your CAT scan." Yugi's laughter froze and his heart seemed to stop. He felt a chill run through his whole body, making him feel like a living block of ice. Katie saw his reaction, and frowned. "Yugi…," she said gently. "Come one now. You knew you had to take these tests the minute you arrived. Please, Yugi. I promise it won't hurt, and I won't leave you alone." Yugi looked deep into her sympathetic eyes. He knew she was telling the truth, but he couldn't help but long for Yami to be there with him. He knew Yami would be there, comforting him and assuring the boy that he would NEVER leave his side. But, Yami was at school, and no matter how much Yugi wished, he knew it was impossible for Yami to be there. With a defeated sigh, he stood up and sat down on the wheelchair. Katie felt his anxiety and gently squeezed his shoulder. 

She slowly wheeled him out into the hallway, both of them not saying a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, the bell at Domino High school rang, and Yami had never been happier to be out of school for the day. Yami burst through the doors, almost running out. Without thinking about anything else, he began to walk in the direction of the hospital, all ready to go see Yugi. A sudden yank on the arm snapped him out of his hurry and he met eye to eye with the persistent brunette, Anzu Mizaki. She smiled brightly at him, and he turned his head away. She shrugged and sighed as she lay her head on his shoulder, again.

"Why'd you run off today, koibito?" she said. Yami nearly gagged at the name she called him.

"Anzu, I am NOT your koibito," Yami said firmly. He glanced at his watch. It was almost 4 o'clock. Since there was an assembly, the school was held up for an extra half hour. He smacked himself mentally, as he now remember that he promised Yugi that he was going to be at the hospital at 3:30. It was already 3:45 and now with Anzu glued onto him, Yami feared that he'd NEVER get there.

"Aw, deny it now. I KNOW you like me!" she giggled. Yami rolled his eyes. A flash of long chestnut colored hair caught his eye. He saw Trinity standing next to Kaiba, who had his arm around her waist. Acting upon desperation, Yami called out to his friend. She turned, smiled and waved, but then frowned when she noticed Yami's current predicament. As if reading his mind, Trinity quickly thought of a plan to free her friend.

"Seto, I'll be right back, okay?" she asked. 

"Where're you going?" Seto asked. 

"You know, the usual. Anzu won't let Yami go, and he had promised Yugi that he would see him in the hospital today," Trinity explained, remembering what Yami had told her earlier that day. Seto gave her a knowing nod. Trinity handed him her backpack and ran over to Yami. Anzu, who had her eyes closed as she was talking, didn't notice Trinity running up to her. Though known to the rest of the school, Anzu didn't know that Seto and Trinity were dating. She always believed that Trinity had a thing for Yami, which wasn't true. The only person Yami had so far confided his infatuation with Yugi, had been Trinity. Over the years, Yami began to look at Trinity as a sister. She was always there when he needed her, and he sometimes truely wished she WAS his sister. 

Trinity poked Anzu and pasted on a harsh look on her face. "What are you doing with MY Yami?" she asked, wondering how many times she had to put up this act in order for Anzu to leave Yami alone. Anzu's eyes flew open and she let go of Yami. Trinity smirked as Anzu backed away from the both of them.

"Humph. Don't think he'll be yours for long, Trit," Anzu said, walking off. Trinity growled as she remembered the dumb nickname that Anzu had for her. The brunette walked off, but only to go over to Seto. She stood in front of him, batting her eyelashes and flirting dangerously at him. Trinity froze with anger.

"Trinity?" Yami asked, fearing that his friend would go into one of her rages.

"Oh THAT'S IT!!" she bellowed. She stalked off towards her boyfriend in a heap of rage. Yami sighed as he then took off towards the hospital. He ran far down the street, shocked to still be able hear Trinity's angry string of insults, screams and claims on HER Seto, echoing throughout the city.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami poked his head through the door of Yugi's room, slightly surprised to see his friend in a deep slumber. He looked at his watch, which read 8:55 pm. Yami wondered why it had taken him SO long to arrive, but then remembered that his mother had found him walking to the hospital and had taken him home, since it was his little sister's ballet recital. (A/N: I know Yami doesn't have a sister, but this IS a fan fic, so in this story, he does). He wished though, that he had been able to be there, but his parents watched him like a hawk, since he had tried to leave the recital twice. All he had though about the whole time, was Yugi. When the recital was over, his 5 year old kid sister had been asking him lots of questions and hugging him constantly. Still, he had to admit that his sister was still in her stage of innocence, and it was hard to have a grudge against such a cute little thing.

"You're really late, you know that?" a voice whispered behind Yami. Yami gave out a slight yelp and turned around to see Katie, with her glasses on the tip of her nose. "Visiting hours are over in 5 minutes, Yami."

"Please Katie, just, let me stay with him tonight," Yami whispered in a desperate plea. "I couldn't get here earlier. My parents dragged me to my little sister's recital and I couldn't get away. I wasn't here with him, and I feel awful about it. Please? Just tonight?" Katie gave him a worried look through her glasses. Yami, too, noticed the addition, but didn't mention it.

"You do know that staying with a patient who isn't in the Neuro-ICU is against the rules, don't you?" Katie asked. Yami nodded, knowing the hospital's policy. Katie sighed as she walked off. Yami stood there, puzzled, but was surprised when Katie returned with an extra blanket and a pillow. She handed them to him as she opened the door quietly.

"Just tonight," she whispered. "I'll take his vital signs and send them in so that no one will come in. He's been sedated since he had his MRI today. He wouldn't stop fidgeting, and since you need to stay perfectly still, he needed to be sedated to keep him still." She stepped in the darkened room with the tri-colored boy. "We'll have the results tomorrow, so that he can go home in the afternoon. I know how much he wants to leave." Yami nodded in agreement. He set down the blanket and pillow and sat beside Yugi. He took the smaller boy's frail hand in his own, and stroked Yugi's forehead gently. He looked at Yugi through soft, caring, and loving eyes. He knew Yugi deserved so much better than this. Katie watched the scene, sensing something more than just friendship between Yami and the smaller boy. Although it was too soon to tell, Katie knew, that it would eventually happen.

"Arigatou Katie," Yami whispered, looking at the nurse, but still stroking Yugi's forehead.

"It's nothing," the young nurse whispered in the darkness. "Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Dream Sequence*~

__

Yugi sat by his mother's bedside, grasping her hand as if it was a lifeline. He watched his mother struggle to breath, and fight the urge to sleep. He knew if she slept, she would slip away into a coma, from which she might never return.

"Mom, please, don't sleep," Yugi pleaded. "I know your tired, but please, don't sleep." His mother turned her faded amethyst eyes towards him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she gazed at her only child. She reached out and stroked his soft cheek.

"Yugi, it just hurts so bad," she whispered with difficulty. "I don't…think I can hang on." Yugi blinked hard, his tears slipping down his cheeks. His mother squeezed his hand. "Don't cry Yugi. I hate to see you cry." Yugi wiped his eyes with his other hand and continued to gazed at his hurting mother. How could he NOT cry? How could he hold back his tears when the two people he loved most were slowly being torn away from him? He prayed, prayed and prayed to God that He wouldn't take them away. Without his parents, what was he? How was he supposed to make proud? Who would see him graduate from high school? From college? He needed his parents, more than he could ever now.

"Mom, I love you and Dad," he whispered, his voice breaking. "Please don't leave me." Tears began to slid down his mother's cheeks, soaking into her pillow. Yugi reached out and gently wiped them away. "Dad's already in a coma. I don't want you to go too." His mother took a deep, shuddering breath before she answered.

"Yugi, you know, that neither of us planned on this," she said softly. "Yugi…do you remember, what your father and I told you to do, if something like this ever happened?"

Yugi nodded.

"I think so. But why do I have to do that, you're going to be with me!" he said, his voice threatening to break and give out. His mother smiled softly as she stroked his face gently.

"I'll be with you," she whispered. "Even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you!" Yugi said, feeling his mother's grip loosen. She shut her eyes, and Yugi gave a slight gasp. His mother opened her eyes slightly, and Yugi noticed they were glazed over.

"Yugi…let your heart guide you. It whispers, if you to it closely…," she trailed off. She shut her eyes as tears began to trail down her face. Yugi felt her grip loosen completely and he knew that she had slipped into a state from which she may not return. He shook her hand frantically, hoping that she would awake.

"Mother? Mother…?"

~*End Dream Sequence*~

Yami woke with a start, startled to see Yugi crying in his sleep. The smaller boy was tossing and turning, tears flowing freely down his face. He whimpered and cried, as if he was reaching out for something. Yami sat on Yugi's bed as he gently shook the crying boy's shoulder. Yugi did not awaken, and his muffled cries were now audible.

"Mom…Dad…please…please don't leave me," he cried. Yami's eyes widened as he heard Yugi call for his parents. Yami did wonder, why Yugi lived only with his grandpa. "Don't leave me alone. Come back." Yugi continued to cry as his body shook. Yami continued to try to wake him. "Don't die…" Yami froze. 'His parents…are dead?' 

"Yugi…wake up…," Yami whispered.

"Don't!" Yugi cried out. He sat up and grabbed whatever was in front of him. He woke up with a start and looked deep into Yami's worry filled ruby eyes. His large, innocent amethyst eyes pooled with tears once again as he came to grips with his dream. "They're gone…," Yugi whispered. "My parents are gone…" Let his emotions run freely, Yugi began to cry. The smaller boy's sobs seemed to stab at Yami's heart. The taller boy gathered Yugi in his arms protectively, hoping to soothe Yugi's fierce pain. Yami had never felt the pain and anguish of losing both of his parents, and it must make Yugi feel SO bad and hurt inside. Yugi continued to cry as he clung onto Yami's leather shirt. He buried his face in the taller boy's chest, clinging onto Yami as if he couldn't bare to let go. Yami stroked Yugi's hair and he rested his head atop Yugi's head. He gathered Yugi closer, gently pressing the little one's head against his heart. Yugi hiccupped as he heard Yami's strong heartbeats. He let out a shuddering breath as he continued to listen to Yami's heart. Each beat was strong and true, just like its owner.

"It'll be okay Yugi," Yami whispered, in the stillness of the night. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:00 am. There was a window in the room, and the full moon shone its light through, making the room glow with black and blue hues. The air hung still as both boys hung onto each other tightly.

"Don't leave me Yami…," Yugi whispered so softly that Yami had to lean in to hear him. "I need you…" Yami hugged Yugi more, not feeling close enough to the boy. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's middle as he buried his face in the crook of Yami's neck. His tears came slowly, but began to cease. Yami blinked slowly, as his kissed the top of Yugi's head gently. Yugi felt the peck, but registered it as just a friendly gesture. After all, Yugi was crying uncontrollably and Yami just wanted to help. Or so Yugi thought. Yami gently let go of the boy as he set him down on the bed. Yugi's eyes shone with something that Yami couldn't guess what it was. Yami's eyes widened as Yugi sat up again, laying his head against Yami's chest and wrapping his small arms around Yami's middle. 

"Yugi…?" Yami whispered. Yugi snuggled against Yami, yawning and sniffing. The smaller boy's eyes were drooping and in seconds, he was asleep. Yami looked at the sleeping angel and felt something squeeze his heart. For a moment, he wanted nothing more than to just lift Yugi's chin and press his lips against his own. Yami shook his head, but the feeling still lingered. Yugi slept soundly and peacefully.

Yami cradled the smaller boy close to him, feeling complete. He wrapped the blanket around Yugi, and cradled him protectively in his arms for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Difinity: That has go to be the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written for ANY story in my life!!

Neko-chan: FLUFFY!! There was fluff in this chapter!! *does her happy hyper genki dance*

Yami: *blushing*

Bakura: *laughing at Yami*

Neko-chan: I need to glomp something! *glomps Yugi and Ryou* FLUFFY!!!

Ryou and Yugi: ^-^;;;;;;;;

Difinity: Fluff is right!! Everyone loves fluff, ne?

Bakura: I don't.

Neko-chan: Baku-chan!! Baku-chan doesn't like FLUFF!?!?!?!?!?!

Difinity: *faints*

Neko-chan: No matter what I have to do, YOU WILL LIKE---no---LOVE fluff!!! *chases Bakura with Frying Pan of Doom*

Bakura: HELP!! Pharaoh! Help me!!

Yami: *laughing at Bakura*

Neko-chan: Come back HERE!!

Difinity: *still out*

Ryou: *gasp* We need Prince Charming to wake her up!

Yugi: *smiling evilly* Oh Yami!!

Yami: Eep…

Neko-chan: Ja ne!

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r!


	8. My heart begins to race

Difinity: O…M…G!!! **131 **reviews!? OMG! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!! Today is the GREATEST day ever!!

Yami: Why?

Difinity: It's my BIRTHDAY!!! *happy dance*

Yugi: Really?? Wow! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Yami: Yeah, Happy Birthday.

Difinity: And we've also got some helpers joining us too! Introducing…Sarah and Digimagic!!

Digimagic: HI!

Sarah: WOW! I can't believe we're helping!! *gets hyper*

Digimagic: *to Difinity* I told you that I'm the only one that can handle her

Difinity: *nods* I see…

Sarah: It's your birthday!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! *glances at Yami* Let's DANCE!

Yami: B-but-!!

Difinity: Yami, be polite and dance w/Sarah!

Yugi: …J-Just not so close, Sarah. Sarah? W-Wait up!

Difinity: He's VERY protective of Yami

Digimagic: I can see why. Who wouldn't be!?

Difinity: *laughs then frowns* I don't like that look on Yugi's face.

Digimagic: Uh…Sarah, I think you should let of Yami for now. S-Sarah?

Difinity: We need to get her off, FAST. I don't think Yugi's gonna last for very long.

*Yugi brings in the Jaws of Life with a manic look in his eyes*

Digimagic and Difinity: Eep. *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I HATE going through this with you people! ME no own YuGiOh! Difinity no own, so put back those lawyers!!

'…' is thinking "…" is talking

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that other good stuff. ^o^ If you don't like any of that, then why are you readin'? No offence to Anzu fans out there! ^O^

******************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

******************************

"You sure your okay?" 

"I'm fine, Yami. Seriously, I'm okay. Stop looking at me like that!"

Yami smiled worriedly at his small friend. They stood at the receptionists desk, as the two boys leaned on it, listening to Sugoroku speak with the nurse on the phone. Since he wasn't anywhere near Domino, Sugoroku had to check Yugi out of the hospital, via telephone. The tests had come back and they had shown no sign of head injury. Yami was VERY glad that Yugi wasn't seriously hurt, but the fact that he had been injured at ALL made Yami's blood boil in his veins. He glanced again at Yugi, who was fiddling with a pen while he tapped his foot. Yami pressed his lips together, wondering what would happen to Yugi if Yami was no longer there. The taller boy slapped himself mentally, for even _thinking _about such horrid thoughts. 'Baka' Yami thought to himself.

The auburn haired nurse hung up and smiled brightly at the two boys. "Okay! Everything's all set!" Katie said with a bright grin. Her glasses slid down her nose and she whipped them off. "Oh I hate these things!" she yelped. "They are so annoying!" Yugi giggled and Yami smirked. She wagged her finger at the two boys and she smiled warmly at Yugi. "Your grandpa informed me to tell you to go stay at Yami's house until he gets back."

"What a time to go to Kyoto for a Duel Monsters convention," Yugi sighed. "But, that's okay!" He tugged on Yami's shirt. "So when are we leaving?" Yami ruffled Yugi's hair playfully. 

"Soon," he said, his face with a frown. 

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, concerned. Yami gave Yugi a helpless look.

"Well, don't be surprised, but I've got a little way-too-hyper-for-her-own-good 5 year old sister at home," Yami said. "She can be a real pain." Katie suddenly started to laugh. Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?" Katie placed a hand over her mouth to control her giggles. The auburn haired nurse composed herself as she leaned over the desk, her eyes bright behind her glasses. She sighed contently.

"Nothing," she replied. "You just don't like the big brother type."

"Well, at home, he's just a big marshmallow," a high pitched voice piped up. Both boys turned around to see a small girl with already waist long mix of ruby and auburn colored hair. There were two bangs hanging near the edge of her forehead. The tips were black and the very points of her hair were golden blonde. She wore a black turtle neck sweater and she had a heart-shaped golden locked. She only had half of the heart, obviously the other half belonged to someone special. She wore a black skirt, and medium length boots. To Yugi's surprise, the child was wearing nothing BUT black. Her eyes though, were a honey color. Despite her dark attire, her smile was bright and innocent, just like any other.

"Melanie? What are _you _doing here?" Yami asked the small girl. Yugi looked at his friend who was now crouching down to meet eye to eye with the child.

"You know her?" Yugi asked. The small girl, Melanie, smiled at Yugi as she nodded. Yami sighed as he ruffled the girl's hair. She giggled as she grasped his hand in her own.

"Onii-chan, Mom said that we had to pick you and your friend Yugi up," she said matter-of-factly. She looked up at Yugi. "Is that Yugi?" Yami smiled as he nodded, immediately softening at the sight of his little sister. With a swift movement, he picked up the small girl effortlessly and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Yugi smiled at the warm sight, now fully believing Melanie's previous words. She had been right. Yami WAS just a big marshmallow. 

"I see the hair color runs in the family," Katie mused.

After saying good-bye, the three people stepped out into the summer day. The sun shone brightly, heating up the air that hung limply. The concrete burned hotly and the light was bright, almost blinding anyone that was outside. The air blurred, due to the heat. At this, Yugi wondered _how_ could Yami's sister stand being in all black on such a hot day.

The three arrived at a black limo. The driver walked up and opened the door for them. Yami stepped in, his sister still hanging onto him tightly, her head propped on his shoulder. Yugi then went in as the driver shut the door. Inside, it was nice and cool, not hot and sticky like it was outside. The leather felt smooth and cool against Yugi's healing skin. Yes, the bruises still hurt, but not as much compared to when he first received them. He touched his soft skin self-consciously, absent-mindedly listening to Yami and Melanie's conversation. A slight poke startled him, bringing him back to reality. He gazed deep into Melanie's honey colored eyes, which were filled with open curiosity.

"You okay, Yugi-san?" she asked, wide eyed. Yugi smiled at her older brother.

"She's very polite, isn't she?" Yugi asked while playing with Melanie's pigtails. She giggled slightly as Yugi fondled with her hair. The limo drove silently through the warm city. They zoomed by homes, and then turned into the more exclusive part of town. The area grew quieter and more serene. Live, lush trees lined around the sidewalks, casting shade down onto the ground. The driver turned into a gated community. He rolled down the window, pressed an activation code, and the gate opened slowly. There were many large mansions around the area, the road clear and clean, as if no cars or people had ever passed by. Yugi looked around in awe at what Yami thought as a normal neighborhood. He knew Yami was wealthy, but not, rich. The car began to slow down as it approached the largest of the homes. It was tucked away in the corner, and a large Sakura tree was on the front lawn. There was a garden, adorned with rose bushes and many different kinds of flowers. Butterflies flew about, settling on the soft petals of the flowers. There was a large black gate surrounding the mansion. 

It opened when the limo approached it, and they slowly drove down into an underground garage. Once the limo was parked, Yugi, Melanie and Yami stepped out as the driver opened the door for them. The little girl hopped around, hyper and excited. Yami smirked at her as he showed Yugi around. The three kids walked out of the garage and went to the front door. They opened and revealed a large, fancy hallway, with velvet carpet and various paintings hanging on the walls. Melanie ran down the hall, turning left and disappearing into a room. Yami followed her and Yugi tagged behind, gaping at the grandeur of Yami's home. The walls were clean and well kept. The floor was made of shining marble mineral. The house shone brightly, making it seem as if everything was made of delicate crystal. It was very quiet and slightly cold. Only the footsteps of the two boys could be heard as the sounds echoed and bounced off of the walls. Yugi looked around and saw very expensive items around the priceless home. The smaller boy then noticed that Yami had turned and entered a room.

Yugi followed reluctantly, only to find himself in a very large room. It was cream colored, and a large chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. There were two sofas and a large carpet spread across the floor. There was a redwood table in the center of the room, and atop it, was a designer vase with fresh, deep red roses. Yugi looked at the flowers, and noticed that they matched Yami's eyes exactly. The deep entrancing color of Yami's ruby eyes matched the roses with looked very beautiful. Yami noticed the smaller boy staring at him, and he waved his hand in front of Yugi's face, bringing the boy back to his senses. A ring from the door bell caused both of them to jump slightly. The auburn haired 5 year old zipped from the living room to answer the door. A few seconds later, she came back with a frown on her face.

"Baka shojo is at the door," she said solemnly. Yami sighed as he walked over to the door. Yugi gave Melanie a confused look. "It's Anzu. She always comes around here and never leaves nii-sama alone." Yugi noticed that Melanie had now called Yami 'nii-sama' instead of 'onii-chan'. Nii-sama held more respect than 'onii-chan'.

"Why do you now call Yami 'nii-sama'?" Yugi asked the child. She gave him a lopsided grin as her honey colored eyes shone brightly.

"If I were to ever call him 'nii-sama' his head would swell to ten times its size and I'd never be able to live it down," she explained carefully. Suddenly, a yelp was heard and the slamming of a door shook the area. Yami came back with his hand on his right cheek, and his arm had a rather nasty cut on it. Melanie ran up to her brother and checked him over with careful eyes. "Onii-chan! Daijabou-ka?" she asked.

"Hai," Yami answered, still rubbing his cheek. "She slapped me!" Melanie stared at his cut on his left arm. "And…she cut me with a pushpin."

"Baka!" Yami's little sister erupted. "Oh, Kami-sama! I really don't like that girl! Why do you put up with her onii-chan?" Yami shrugged. She walked off down the hallway, only to comeback with a first-aid kit. "Always prepared," she said. "Sit down, onii-chan." The small girl sat beside her brother and took out a band-aid, some disinfectant and some ointment. She worked quickly, cleaning and dressing her brother's cut. Yugi watched in awe as the small girl patched up her brother. There was an 11 year age difference between the two, but somehow Melanie acted so much older, and wiser. She patted his arm as she put her materials away. She hopped off and the two boys sat in silence in the large, luxurious room.

"Who was Melanie talking about?" Yugi asked, wondering about the mystery girl. Yami frowned as he looked up at the ceiling. Yugi waited patiently until his friend came back to his senses and looked at Yugi through eyes of despair.

"The same girl who's never left me along, for as long as I can remember," Yami said. "Anzu Mazaki." Yugi's eyes widened as he recalled the name. Suddenly, a picture formed in his mind. Anzu Mazaki, the tall brunette with the bright blue eyes and brown hair. Anzu Mazaki, the girl with the bright smile and lots of friends. Anzu Mazaki, Yugi's newly formed hidden crush. [A/N: *kills herself*] Even though Yugi had only been attending Domino High for a few weeks now, he had noticed the popular brunette and had taken a a liking to her right away. True, he never talked to her, or did he even know that she acknowledged the fact that he exists, but despite all the facts, he liked a whole lot, yet he couldn't tell his only friend. He felt his cheeks warm up at the sound of Anzu's name. He placed his hands of his lap shyly as Yami began to rant about Anzu.

'He can't honestly hate her, can he?' Yugi wondered. How could Yami, someone so caring and friendly, possibly hate someone as nice as Anzu? [A/N: Yeah right…-_-;] With a start, Yugi heard footsteps coming closer to the living room. Yami turned around and glanced over at his parents, who had just entered the room. Yugi looked up at Yami's mom and dad. His mother had ruby colored eyes, just like her son, and she had had the same tri colored hair that both her son and daughter had. 'So that's were it's from' Yugi mused. Yami's mom had a bright smile and her skin was a cream color. Her hair hung down to her waist, in a similar fashion as her daughter's. She also had the same bangs as Melanie, except she was two long strands of hair, which were tucked behind her ears, that hung down to her shoulder blades. Her hands were slender and delicate, showing a sign of elegance. 

Yami's father had the same honey colored eyes that his daughter had. His shoulders were broad and large, and he had jet black hair. He was a very tall and somewhat serious man. His facial expression was stern, identical to his son's. His hands were large and rugged, yet he appeared very dignified. It didn't seem that he smiled very often, due to his stern expression. 

"Yami, honey, we're home," his mother said, setting down her purse on the redwood table. "Oh, is this your friend?" She smiled and bowed at Yugi with a bright smile. Yugi stood and bowed to her and Yami's father, who did the same. Yami's parents didn't seem to notice that Yugi and their son looked almost identical. For that, Yugi was glad. If they did notice, Yugi was sure that he wouldn't be able to answer the curious questions he would surely receive.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mutou," Yugi greeted. He was still dumbfounded at the fact that he and Yami shared the same last time, though they weren't related. "I'm Yugi Mutou, Yami's friend from school." Yugi properly introduced himself.

"Welcome, Yugi," Yami's mother greeted warmly. "I hope you will enjoy yourself here. Please make yourself at home." Yugi smiled at the woman, grateful for her kindness. Yami's mother walked over to her son and inspected the band-aid on his arm. Her eyebrows knitted together in a worried fashion. Yugi examined the worried woman through careful eyes, noticing the way she moved and her appearance. She seemed fairy-like, too graceful and beautiful to be normal. Yugi couldn't help but long for his own mom, to take care of him when he was sick and to comfort him when he was down. But unfortunately, she was gone, and she wouldn't ever come back.

"Oh Yami, how did you get hurt?" Yami's mom asked. Yami yanked his arm away as he looked into his mother's bright ruby colored eyes.

"Anzu came over," Yami explained. "She got mad and slapped me. Plus she cut me with a pushpin. Why she did THAT I don't know," Yami added when he saw his mother's oncoming question about the pushpin. "I didn't even know she had it!"

"I'm telling you, that Anzu girl is dumber than a Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of the Traal," Melanie announced as she sat on the couch with a copy of _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _in her hands. [A/N: I don't own The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy or the Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of the Traal. Those things belong to the talented Douglas Adams! I'll shut up now] Yami's father laughed with his son while Yami's mother gave a large smile as she tried to suppress her giggles. Yugi looked around, confused by the insult. What _was_ a Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of the Traal? "Those things are VERY dumb," the little girl piped up again.

"What are those things?" Yugi asked. Yami looked over at his friend through warm eyes. Yami's eyes were filled with warmth, and something Yugi couldn't read. The taller boy's smile was genuine and friendly, but it was giving off a much more different vibe than it usually did. Why Yami was smiling this way, Yugi didn't know. But it did cause Yugi's stomach to fill with butterflies and it made his pale face grow warm.

"Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of the Traal," Yami repeated. "Quote: 'A mind bogglingly stupid animal, it assumes that if you can't see it, it can't see you--draft as a bush but very very ravenous.'" Yugi felt a slight prang of anger surge through him as he heard Yami's family insult Anzu. 'Why would they be making fun of her? She's very nice and very pretty!' Yugi thought, defending his crush. [A/N: *dies*] Slight anger boiled in his veins, but he pushed the feelings away, careful not to insult the people who were offering him shelter and security until his grandfather got home. Not to mention that Yami was his only friend. If Yugi ever lost him, he would die of loneliness. Yugi stared down at his hands as he heard the family around him laugh together and share comments. Yami noticed that Yugi was left sitting by himself. The taller boy stood and stretched as he sighed tiredly.

"Come on Yugi," Yami beckoned the shorter boy to stand. "I'll show you to your room." Yugi stood shyly as he followed his friend with a duffle bag in his hand. Both boys walked down a long corridor before ending up next to a flight of spiral stairs. Yami began to step up when he realized that Yugi was still standing by the first step. The smaller boy blinked as he looked at Yami. Both boys stared at each other for a few seconds before looking away from each other awkwardly. They both climbed up the stairs and ended up at an intersection. There were two large doors on each side of them, and a long hallway was straight ahead. Yami walked into the hall and stopped at the third door on the left. He opened the door to reveal a very large room with a king size bed , a lovely desk, two small shining oak tables beside the bed and a very large window with ruby colored drapes. The carpet was a pearl color and there was ruby carpet on the floor surrounding the area around the bed. Yugi stepped into the room's grandeur, almost to dumbfounded to speak. 

"The bathroom's over there," Yami pointed to a door near the left hand corner of the room. "This is your room, so make yourself at home, Yugi." The smaller boy nodded. Mrs. Mutou popped her head in the door.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she announced. "You boys better wash up." Yami nodded with a wave at his mother as she left. He took Yugi's duffle bag and set it down on a table at the foot of Yugi's bed. The taller boy sat on the mattress as he sighed.

"You like it here, Yugi?" he asked. 

"Of course!" Yugi exclaimed gleefully. "This house is so cool! And your family is really great." Yami smiled bashfully, glad to know that Yugi didn't just like him for his wealth.

"We'd better get washed up for dinner."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dinning room was extremely large and elegant. A large chandelier hung from above and there were long dome shaped windows that were adorned with ruby colored drapes. [A/N: They like ruby colored things a lot, ne?] The table was a pearl colored marble table. It was smooth and cool, complimenting the dinning room perfectly. It shone brightly due to the light from the reflection of the chandelier. The family and Yugi began to eat, every plate of food made by Yami's mother, not a maid or a chef. Yugi thought the food was delicious, and wondered how could Mrs. Mutou be able to cook so well, and not have someone due it for her. 'Maybe she isn't snobby like most rich people are' Yugi thought. Most wealthy people he knew basked in the glory of their money and had butlers, maids and chefs do their work for them. But Yami's family didn't seem to be affected by their wealth. They seemed like normal people, happy, but not snobby, like Yugi had expected them to be.

Conversation floated around the room, but Yugi kept mostly quiet, only answering the questions that were asked to him. Yugi found out that Yami's father was a successful lawyer, one of the best in Japan. His work left him little time at home, and he would have to go on business trips throughout the country, often leaving Mrs. Mutou, Melanie and Yami behind. Mrs. Mutou was a critically acclaimed writer, and a very talented pianist. She was very famous for her books on psychology and was respected by various professors from around the world. Her piano skills made her famous enough to do world wide piano tours, but she then decided to stop traveling in order for her to raise her two children, though she hadn't minded the change. She continued to write her books, compose her music, and still create her piano albums in Japan.

Melanie, was a very gifted child. Though she was only five, she could already read many of her brother's books. [A/N: Wow, she's smart! Just like Seto! *glomps Seto*] She attended a very prestigious private school for gifted children. Though she had wanted to attend a normal public school like her brother, her parents had decided it was best to nurture her gift while she was young. Melanie was a spunky, hyper, but very smart kid. Though cute as a button, she still enjoyed doing more practical things, like annoying Yami.

Yami too, was gifted, but opted to attend a normal public school. His wealth had allowed him to rank up high in the social class in school. He often wondered if people liked him for who he was as a person, or if they liked him for the amount of money he and his family owned. He was a very kind and friendly person, but at school, he acted cold and hateful in order to keep away any liars and cheaters that might try to befriend him.

"Yami, did you send in your applications already?" Mrs. Mutou asked. Yami sighed as he nearly banged his head against the expensive table.

"Yes mom," he answered solemnly. "You worry about that too much."

"Well I just want you to have a good education," his mother insisted. "Besides, you seemed so enthusiastic about this before."

"Well now I don't know," Yami said, chasing a pea with his fork. His mother sighed as she smiled warmly at her son.

"It's too late now, so if your excepted, then that's that!" Mrs. Mutou said brightly, her voice filled with enthusiasm. Yugi wondered what they were talking about, but decided to ask Yami about it when they were alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you enjoy dinner, Yugi?" Yami asked. Both boys were now in Yugi's room, sitting in the dark. There was a full moon outside and its light peeked in through the drapes, illuminating the room with an eerie shade of dark blue. The room glowed in blue hues, making it seem as if it were cold and isolated from everything else. The grandfather clock in the corner ticked as it read 11: 55 pm. The whole house was quiet. Yami and Yugi had spent most of the night outside, hanging around the lake that was hidden behind the large mansion. They talked as they threw pebbles at the water's surface, seeing the pebbles skip along the water's edge. Once they came back in, Yami gave his friend a grand tour around the mansion, pointing out every room there was, which was many.

"Yup. Your mom cooks really well Yami," Yugi complimented.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but…," Yami trailed. Yugi sat beside his friend on the comfortable bed. Yami looked down at the ground, his soft golden bangs concealing his face, giving it a mysterious look.

"What is it?" Yugi asked softly. Yami looked at his friend and smiled as he shook his head.

"Nothing." Yami stood. He stretched and walked towards the door as the clock struck midnight. It's low ringing echoed throughout the room, sending chills up Yugi's spine. "My room is right next to yours if you need anything," Yami advised. Yugi nodded.

"Yami?" Yugi called out to his friend. The taller boy stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" Yami asked. 

"What were you and your mom talking about during dinner?" Yugi wondered. "Something about applications?" Yami smiled warmly at the small boy, fascinated by his curiosity.

"It's just some applications to some private gifted schools," he explained. "It's some program they're doing at school, and my mom asked me to try to get into one of those schools, that's all." Yugi sighed in relief, for whatever reason, he was afraid that Yami would leave him, or do something that would cut their time together short. He felt his heart swell with happiness, so glad and lucky that he had such a wonderful friend like Yami. Although he missed his friends back in Kyoto, Yugi knew that now that he knew Yami, he didn't want to live anywhere else in the world.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi whispered in the night.

"Your welcome," Yami whispered back, feeling something bubble in his heart. "Goodnight Yugi."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Difinity: Whee! Another long chapter!

Digimagic: I'll say

Sarah: *chasing Yami*

Yami: *running from Sarah*

Yugi: *running after Sarah who's running after Yami, who's running from Sarah*

Digimagic: Shouldn't we stop this?

Difinity: *thinks thoughtfully* Hmm. I'm going to allow this.

Digimagic: ^-^;;

Difinity: Not much fluff or romance in this chapter, I know. But it WILL get better! Believe me!

Digimagic: Yeah!

Difinity: Thanks so much for helping today, Digimagic!

Digimagic: It was fun! Now I'd better get Sarah before she hurts someone!

Difinity: I'll help! ^O^

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please r/r and no flames please! ^O^


	9. I've never felt this way before

Difinity: *is wailing and crying while hanging onto Yami* **180 **reviews!? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!!!

Yami: O_________o;; What's with her?!?

Yugi: .___.; She's upset

Yami: WHY!? 

Yugi: Eek. Her friend's moving to Arizona on Sunday and she's upset.

Yami: Need air…*turning blue from lack of oxygen*

Sidekick Bob: We'd better pry her off of him

Super T: Yup

Yami: O_O; Who are you people!?

Sidekick Bob: ^_^ WE are the helpers for today! Difinity said we could help!

Super T: Yeah!

Yami: Oh. Okay. *passes out due to lack of air*

Super T: Is that good?

Sidekick Bob: I don't think so

Difinity: *still wailing*

Yugi: *sigh*

Disclaimer: No No NO!! I DON'T own YuGiOh!!! Never have, never WILL!! STOP RUBBING IT IN! *runs off crying*

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

"Tired Yugi?"

"Yes. It's still very early you know."

"That's my main complaint about school; It starts too early."

Yugi chuckled at his sleepy friend's comment. They sat in the back seat of the cozy limousine as they drove to school. Now that Yugi was staying with Yami's family until his grandfather came back, Yami insisted that they come to school in the limousine. Plus, it the first day of fall and it was starting to get chilly. The black stretch car drove quickly through the busy streets of Domino, zipping quickly through the streets and intersections. Yugi set his head against the seat, shut his amethyst eyes and sighed contently. He breathed in the clean scent of the car as he began to relax. He felt himself slipping and slipping away, falling deeper and deeper in an abyss of sleep.

Yami blinked cutely as he stared at his friend who had just fallen asleep. The taller boy smiled warmly as he gently patted Yugi's soft hand. Yugi mumbled something that Yami couldn't understand. He shrugged and looked out window and sighed as he watched the scenery zip by. He accidentally touched a CD player that was left on the seat. Yami raised an eyebrow, surprised that it wasn't crushed. He immediately recognized it and knew it belonged to Melanie. 'That girl is just plain spoiled' Yami thought solemnly. The taller boy shrugged as he put on the headphones and turned on the CD player. 'I wonder what dumb CD she's got in here' he thought again. He pressed play and then forward when he heard a woman's voice begin to sing. He skipped a few tracks until he stopped in mid-forward during a song. The lyrics began to stick in his mind as he processed them through his mind as well as his heart.

**__**

~…In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky…~

Yami glanced at his sleeping friend, his eyes glazed over with an emotion he couldn't understand.

**__**

~…In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life…~

Yami blinked as he continued to listen to the song, intrigued by the haunting lyrics.

****

~…I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be…~

Yami felt his heart pound hard against his chest. He glanced over at Yugi, who was still sleeping. Yami's breathing became labored as he felt his face flush red. His hands began to tremble as he shut his eyes, absorbing the lyrics into his mind. The tantalizing melody of the music swirled around his mind, bring out his feelings and emotions for Yugi. With a slight shock, Yami looked at Yugi, but for some reason, the small boy didn't look the same to Yami anymore. He looked more angelic, beautiful, and has something about him that Yami couldn't get a hold of. With trembling fingers, he tenderly stroked Yugi's cheek softly, feeling the small boy's soft, fluttering breath against the tips of his fingers. Still, the music played on the CD player, and Yami didn't bother turn it off. The rest of the song blurred in his mind, but only three certain verses stuck in Yami's mind, repeating themselves over and over again, tumbling one after the other in a never-ending cycle.

**__**

~…In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky…~

~…In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life…~

~…I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be…~

The sudden ceasing of movement from the car broke Yami's trance and brought him back to reality. He glanced out the window and saw that they had arrived. He turned off the CD player, took off the headphones and shook Yugi to wake him. The young boy stirred and turned around. Yami shook him gently again, and smiled as he saw Yugi's eyelids flutter open, revealing the two bright amethyst orbs Yami adored so much. They looked at Yami meekly, slowly opening, revealing how true tired Yugi was. The taller boy blushed slightly as he discreetly inched away from his friend. Yugi gave him a wan smile, as he stretched and yawned.

"Are we here already?" Yugi asked tiredly as he stifled a yawn. Yami nodded and peeked out the window, hoping that the redness in his cheeks would soon fade away. He felt as if a needle were poking him in the heart as he saw Anzu approaching the vehicle. She fixed her somewhat messy brunette colored hair and she adjusted her VERY short uniform skirt. Quick as he could, he fumbled in his shirt and took out half of a heart shaped locket. His lifted it so that it would glimmer brightly in the sun. He smiled, remembering the time when he and Melanie had broken the locket and each kept one half. The driver opened the door for Yugi and his friend. The shorter boy stepped out as he put on his book bag. Yami scooted closer to the door and elegantly stepped out. Yami grasped the locket, kissed it, and placed it back into his shirt. He walked solemnly around the expensive vehicle and took a deep breath before having to come into sight with Anzu.

"Yami!" Anzu called, waving her hand. She quickly scampered to him, smiling broadly and pushing Yugi away from Yami's side. The smaller boy blushed as he stumbled back, feeling puzzled. "Oh Yami, how are you?" Anzu asked eagerly. Yami gave her a bored stare. With a quick movement, Yami lifted his sleeve to reveal the strap around his arm, indicating the place she had cut him the previous day. She laughed nervously as she stared at the cut. Yugi looked at his friend, and noticed the cold, hard stare he was giving the nervous girl. He clutched his arm and briskly walked past Anzu. He stalked off, angry and boiling with annoyance and fury. Yugi blinked and ran up to the dumbfounded girl.

"Anzu! What's wrong with Yami?" Yugi asked, obviously worried about his friend. Anzu looked around in search of the owner's voice. She looked down and blinked as an angry scowl formed on her face.

"Do I know you?" she growled, pointing at him. Yugi stepped back, slightly shocked and aghast. She smirked as she fluffed her hair. "No, I don't suppose I do." Anzu sighed as she stared blankly at the sun. She glanced at the short boy, smirked and then stomped her foot on the ground. "Well!?" she snapped. "What do you want!?" The shorter boy shook his head as he stepped back, obviously frightened and taken back by Anzu's behavior. She stared hard at him, scanning over his features quickly. Despite his shock, Yugi felt his cheeks flame red. 

"I-I j-just w-w-wanted to know wha-what was wr-wrong with Y-Yami," Yugi stuttered helplessly. Anzu laughed as she threw her head back, her shoulders adding emphasis on her cackles. The smaller boy looked at the ground, his eyes stinging with hot tears and his face flaming red. His soft golden bangs covered his face, concealing the hurt look in his amethyst eyes. 'Was I wrong?' Yugi thought, his heart and feelings betraying him. 'Were Yami and his family right?' Yugi stepped back, his eyes still glued on the laughing girl before him. She stopped and smirked at him. With a low growl, she began to walk towards him dangerously.

"Hey Yami, what's Anzu doin' over there with Yugi?" Jou asked. Yami turned and looked over to see his friend backing away from the brunette. Without thinking twice, Yami quickly left the group and ran over to Yugi's aid. The small boy was slowly taking small steps back, his eyes wide with fright. The brunette colored hair crept closer to him, a gleam shining in her blue eyes. Yugi's hands began to tremble, his wide amethyst eyes, filled with fright. The shorter boy stepped back, but his heel caught on a crack, causing him to stumble backwards. Yugi waved his arms to balance himself, but couldn't. Yugi yelped slightly as he was preparing himself for the hard impact he would feel once he hit the hard concrete floor. But the pain never came.

****

Instead, he felt strong, firm arms support him before he hit the ground. He stopped falling, and he glanced up, only to stare deep into Yami's slightly wide, ruby eyes. Yugi had to admit, he loved the feeling of having Yami's strong arms supporting him. The shorter boy felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he felt Yami's soft breath against his forehead. Yami gently lifted Yugi up, and made sure the boy was standing up straight. Yugi mumbled a thanks, while trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. Yami stood in front of his friends, as he glared at the now somewhat terrified brunette girl. She smiled worriedly at her angry friend as she stepped backwards, trying to escape the oncoming wrath that was sure to be unleashed upon her.

'Oh I hate it when he does this…' Anzu thought, trying to find a quick way to escape. With a start, she felt her shoe's sole jam into a crack by the stairway. She shrieked as she fell, landing with a hard thud on the cold concrete ground. She winced as she rubbed the back of her head. She already felt a bump forming under her hair, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the stinging tears that were forming in her blue eyes from slipping out. Through all her pain, she heard roaring laughter. She opened her tear-stained eyes, only to see many students laughing. Jou, Honda were roaring with laughter, while Ryou was slightly giggling. Yami stood triumphantly as he smirked. Anzu noticed Yugi's worried eyes peek at her, as he stood hidden behind Yami.

"That's just your problem; You never learn," a voice said calmly. Anzu looked up to see Trinity's bored stare. "Get up." Anzu took the hand that Trinity offered her. The brunette dusted herself off as she sniffed loudly, hoping to get someone's sympathy. She leaned to the side slightly, only to see Seto holding his briefcase with a cold glare aimed at her. She gulped.

"Why'd you help her up, Trinity?" Jou asked as the group approached them. He stopped and stood next to the angry CEO of Kaiba Corp. The tall CEO glanced at the somewhat enraged blonde, who was questioning Seto's girlfriend. Seto blinked as he noticed how tall Jou really was, and how bright his honey colored eyes would sometimes glow…

Seto shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the horrible thoughts that had trespassed his imagination. He wasn't attracted to Jounouchi Katsuya at ALL…was he? Against his will, Seto felt his eyes glued to the boy next to him. And as much as he would like to, he couldn't stop staring at him.

"What are you lookin' at, moneybags?" Jou asked. To Seto's surprise, he noticed that the blonde's cheeks were glowing red, just a bit. Seto blushed and looked away.

"Just leave her alone," Yami said, ushering Yugi into the building. "She isn't worth our time." The group walked into the building, leaving Anzu alone outside. She rubbed her head as she wiped away the few tears that had skidded down her cheeks. She whimpered slightly as she glared at Yugi.

"You'll be sorry!" she called out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm glad that's over with!" Jou sighed as he placed his arms behind his head. Ryou, Honda, and Yami nodded in agreement. Yugi, however, was more preoccupied on the previous incident that had occurred a few minutes ago. He recalled how hard the thud had sounded when Anzu hit the ground. He remembered the look of pain that had crossed her face as she stood. He remembered seeing her fight her tears away. Sudden sympathy and guilt washed over Yugi as he recalled feeling that way before he had moved to Domino. At first he had felt so small, so alone and helpless, but then he had met his friends, and they had shielded him from any harm. But now, he was somewhere else. Maybe his friends had forgotten all about the tri-colored hair boy. Maybe they found someone to replace him.

"So, Yugi, I've got to ask you a question," Jou's voice cut through the void that Yugi had trapped himself into. The shorter boy looked up at the blonde with curious eyes.

"Ask me what, Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked. Jou smiled.

"Hey, call me Jou, okay, Yugi?" Jou said with a wink. Yugi smiled broadly and nodded. "Anyway, I've got to ask you, why'd you move to Domino anyway? And where'd you move from?" Yugi pondered the question, wondering how to phrase his answer.

"Well, I moved here from Kyoto, Japan," Yugi began. "And I moved here with my Grandpa because I couldn't live in Kyoto anymore." Yugi finished, hoping that Jou wouldn't ask anymore questions about Yugi's past life in Kyoto. So far, he hadn't told anyone _why_ he had moved to Kyoto, not even Yami. Yugi didn't like talking about what had happened, much less explaining it to someone. 

"Why can't you live in Kyoto anymore?" Yugi shut his eyes as he stopped walking, feeling the cold question sink deep into his heart. The group stopped and looked back at the small boy. Yugi stood still, wishing he could curl into a ball and disappear from the space he was in. The group of boys stared at the now silent boy. Yami's heart froze as he remembered what Yugi had whimpered in his sleep.

~*Flashback*~

__

"Don't die…" 

~*End Flashback*~

Yami stepped towards Yugi, but the shorter boy chose to answer Jou's question. 

"I…I…m-my…," Yugi stuttered, his innocent amethyst eyes filling with tears. At this, Jou's expression turned to one of alarm. He set his book bag down and looked at Yugi with alarmed eyes. Yugi opened his eyes, and looked at the group of boys silently. Each face was filled with worry. Yugi looked at the ground, hoping to hide the tears that were pooling in his eyes, and that were desperate to slip out. His soft golden bangs covered his eyes, making the boys wonder what was going on.

"Yugi…," Yami whispered. He glanced at each one of his friends. They all gave him a knowing nod.

"I…I have to get to class!" Yugi cried suddenly. Before anyone else could say anything, Yugi took off like a rocket down the hall, his tears leaping out of his eyes, making a trail of floating moisture in the air. 

"Yugi, matte!" Yami cried. Before he could chase after his friend, Jou caught his arm. Yami turned around and looked deep into Jou's sorrow filled honey-colored eyes.

"Go get him Yami," he said with determination. "And tell him…tell him I'm sorry if I said anything to hurt him."

With a wise nod, Yami scurried down the hallway, leaving his worried friends behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As fast as his short legs could carry him, Yugi ran through the almost empty halls of Domino High. He shoved his way through the halls, his tears nearly blinding his vision. Everything blurred and mixed together in a collage of colors and swirls. His tears danced on the edge of his eyelashes, threatening to jump from the safe peak and to travel down his soft cheeks, like mini waterfalls. He shut his eyes, wanting so much to get rid of the burning pain that was searing through his heart, and tearing up his soul. For reasons unknown to himself, a melody stuck in his mind. He remembered, that the night before, Melanie had come into his room and showed him her selection of CD's, books and manga's that she had. 

Yugi, just to humor the small girl, had played along with her act. She popped a CD in her CD player and made Yugi listen to the song. Once skipping a few tracks, he stopped at a song which made his heart tingle and bubble with a feeling he didn't understand. Even more shocking to him, when he had heard three lyrics, Yami's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye.

**__**

~…In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky…~

~…In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life…~

~…I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be…~

Out of breath and tired, Yugi leaned against the cold wall, his head tilted upwards, looking at the ceiling. His heart pounded hard against his chest and he wished with all his heart that things could go back to the way they were, before his parents ever got into that car. Before they died.

Lost in his memories, Yugi yelped slightly as he heard Yami call his name. The shorter boy turned his head to see Yami running after him. The taller boy stopped and stood straight. He didn't look tired or bothered. His deep ruby eyes stared at Yugi, never leaving the small boy. Yugi could _feel_ Yami's eyes glued on him, but decided that he wouldn't make a move, or gaze into the ruby eyes that he always seemed to get lost in. They stood in silence, each one in their own personal void, wondering when the other would break.

"…Yugi…," Yami whispered lightly. The shorter boy didn't make a move, or even acknowledged that Yami was still with him. Yami walked closer towards Yugi, and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. The shorter boy jumped slightly as Yami tightened his grip slightly. "Yugi…say something…," Yugi refused to answer. "…Can you tell _me_? What happened to your parents…exactly…?"

"…"

"…Please…?"

"…Not here…"

"Where?"

"At your house. Tonight. Outside…"

"By the lake?"

Yugi nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The moon shone brightly that night. The cool fall breeze blew by, causing the water to shake and shimmer, making it seem as if a person could walk across the lake without ever sinking to the bottom. The two boys walked along the boarder line of the lake, each one hanging in their own silence, pondering about the other's thoughts. Yugi stopped once he reached a small hill and he rested against a small tree-trunk. Yami stood off to the side, not saying a word, too afraid to break the silence.

"You said you wanted to know what happened to my parents, right?" Yugi asked. Yugi looked up at Yami, who was still standing. Their gazes locked for a moment, and for a split second, Yami could've sworn he saw regret shine in Yugi's eyes. The look disappeared. Yami nodded.

"…My parents are dead," Yugi stated plainly. "They died in a car accident about a month ago. I was at school when it happened. I got called up and they explained what was up. I didn't need to know anymore information. When I got there, both of them were in critical condition, and in the Neuro-ICU. 'Tou-sama's brain, apparently, had swelled up because of the impact. 'Ka-sama was in shock, and she needed a blood transfusion. They were both in constant critical care. They weren't to be left alone at all.

"I stayed with them every single night. I never left their sides. I missed so much school, and I forgot everything that was important to me. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. My parents were my only worries. Eventually…their grips slipped away from mine. I couldn't hold onto them. No matter how hard I wished, no matter how hard I tried…" Yugi's voice broke. He felt tears sting his eyes and slide slowly down his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip to suppress a sob, but it came out muffled.

Yami whipped around to see Yugi fighting against his tears. The smaller boy's, large, innocent amethyst eyes were filled with tears, making them bright and unusually innocent. Yugi buried his face in his knees, and cried. Yami, walked next to Yugi, and placed his arms around the sobbing boy. He couldn't imagine the pain that Yugi was feeling. Why would so many bad things happen to him? Why? Yugi rested his head against Yami's shoulder, his sobs quieting. Slowly, he felt the pain in his heart cease. With a start, Yugi noticed Yami's hand was resting above his gently. With each of Yami's breaths, Yugi's fears and worries disappeared, until there was nothing left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at school, Yami and Yugi were walking side by side down the hall. They walked in silence, not knowing how to react to one another after the nights previous events. They were both on their way to class when cackling could be heard from not too far off. Shrugging it off, Yugi continued to follow his friend down the hall.

'I hope nothing bad happens today' Yugi mused in his mind.

Just as he was about to turn, he noticed that Yami had stopped and was glaring at something, or rather, some_one_.

Yugi looked up, shocked and terrified. His innocent amethyst eyes, had locked gazes with his attacker, Katsura.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Difinity: CLIFFHANGER!!!  
Sidekick Bob: NO!!!!

Super T: WHY!?

Difinity: ^_^ 'Cause I felt like it

Yami: How can you leave it like that!?

Yugi: Why does everyone pick on ME!? *wails*

Yami: *hugs Yugi*

Sidekick Bob: Aw! 

Super T: *starts snapping photos*

Difinity: ^_^ I love my job. 

Sidekick Bob and Super T: Ja ne minna-san!! Oi! Difinity! Get back here with that mallet!

Difinity: *bonks Yami* Hey! Burning-Yami-Rain asked me to do that!

Sidekick Bob: -_-;

Super T: ^-^;;

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! 


	10. And a part of me is afraid

First and foremost, **205** **reviews**!?!? *cries* ARIGATOU!! I never thought people would like this story SO much!! *glomps each and every reviewer*

Difinity: *big smile*

Burning-Yami-Rain: Is that a good thing?? *is worried*

Maiden of the Moon: Depends sometimes

Difinity: *goes on a glomping rampage*

Burning-Yami-Rain: O__O; what's with her!?

Maiden of the Moon: She's hyper?

Yami: She's WHAT!?

Maiden of the Moon: S-H-E'S H-Y-P-E-R-!! 

Yami: O________O; 

Maiden of the Moon: Yup. Its true!

Yugi: Oof! *gets glomped by Difinity*

Yami: Yugi!

Yugi: O. Help…!

Maiden of the Moon: ^-^;

Yami: Difinity, have you been eating sugar?

Burning-Yami-Rain: I think she has *holds up the empty sugar bag*

Yami: ¬.¬; Where'd she get that…?

Difinity: ^-^;;; Sore wa, himiitsu desu!

Yugi: Can't breathe…

Maiden of the Moon: HELP!!

Yami: Let go of MY YUGI!

Maiden of the Moon: *takes pictures of an angry Yami*

Burning-Yami-Rain: ^__^

Yami: *knocks Difinity out w/mallet*

Yugi: ^_____________________^ *glomps Yami*

Yami: ^___^

Maiden of the Moon: Aw…

Difinity: *wakes up and runs off*

Burning-Yami-Rain: O.O Uh…Where is Difinity going!?

Maiden of the Moon: O_O; How'd she get on top of Kaiba Corp!?

Difinity: *glomping Seto and Mokuba while dancing on the roof of Kaiba Corp* They're all mine I tell you!! M-I-N-E!!! 

Burning-Yami-Rain and Maiden of the Moon: O___O; Is Seto supposed to be that color of red?

Yami: :D Oh how the mighty have fallen…*snaps pictures*

Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Ain't mine. Difinity NO own YuGiOh, or its wonderful bishies. Nope, just don't.

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

"Well, well, well, look who's here. How've ya been Yami?"

"Don't even speak to me, Katsura."

"What? What's the matter with you?"

"Shut up and get out of here."

"Well someone's in a bad mood today. Oh, hey _Yugi_."

Yugi shrunk back behind his friend, the pain from the previous attack seemed to rush back and hurt him all over again. Each punch and kick seemed to force itself onto Yugi all over again, making the small boy shut his eyes in pain. Yami noticed this and gently pushed Yugi back, standing in front of him completely, saving Yugi from the ice-cold stare he was receiving. Katsura noticed this act of protection and smirked at the cowering boy. Yugi kept his eyes shut, almost _feeling_ the coldness and hate coming from his attacker's cold glare. On impulse, Yugi clutched the back of Yami's shirt and refused to look up, feeling as if he did, he would be swallowed in the hateful pools of Katsura's eyes. 

"Leave him alone," Yami growled, covering Yugi protectively. Katsura laughed and Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you laughing at!?" Yami snapped. Katsura stopped his chuckles and smirked at Yami with cold eyes. 

"Heh, it seems to me that you're a little _close_ to the kid, ne?" Katsura laughed. "What happened to you Yami? You fell for the ugly duckling?" The bully and his friends laughed at the poor joke. Yami felt his face turn dark red, enough to make his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Yugi, who was still shielding himself from Katsura, didn't see Yami's face. Yugi felt Yami's left arm cover him protectively, while wrapping itself halfway around his waist. The little one's eyes widened slightly as a shade of pink touched his pale face.

"Back off," Yami snapped again, his voice cold. "Don't you _ever _dare to hurt Yugi again. EVER!" Katsura's eyes widened as the information possessed through his mind.

'That brat told him! Even after I swore I'd kill him if he ever said anything about me doin' this to him! He's gonna pay…worse this time! Much worse…' Katsura swore in his mind. Without thinking upon his actions, he lunged forward to tear Yugi away from his friend. Yami's ruby eyes widened at the act, he quickly turned around and covered Yugi away from any harm. Yet Katsura was never able to reach the two boys. From no where, Jou and Honda had leaped out and managed to take a hold of the lunging maniac. Their arms were wrapped around his shoulder blades, preventing him from going anywhere. He trashed around, trying to get rid of the strong grip between both Jou and Honda. The two boys struggled to keep the wild bully under control, and suddenly stopped when a voice broke through the tension.

"WHAT is going on here!?" 

Each and every head turned around to see the Principal, Mr. Kuri, standing, his expression stern and cold. Everyone stopped their actions, yet Yami didn't dare let Yugi out of his grasp. The tension in the room was building up, and Katsura's growls weren't helping the situation.

"Kuri-sensei!" Jou exclaimed. "We're so glad you came!" The principal nodded curtly at the dirty blonde, and came over to examine Katsura's cold, blue eyes. The bully looked deep into the man's eyes, not flinching, even daring to challenge the menacing glare he was receiving. His glare, was then toppled by the deadly look Mr. Kuri's eyes held, almost a cold, deep fire, longing to be unleashed on some poor student, who would obviously underestimate the man. Yugi held onto Yami tightly, his face tucked safely in the crook of Yami's neck. Despite the fear that he felt, Yugi couldn't help but like this feeling; The feeling of having Yami's strong arms wrapped around him, being held close and away from any harm. 

Yami, on the other hand, glanced back at the now silent scene. He then tightened his hold on the boy in his arms, only to feel his cheeks glow red at the feel of Yugi's feather-light break against his bare shoulder. Yami, earlier that day, had decided to leave his uniform jacket in his locker, knowing that the teachers would mind, but wouldn't dare take any action, in fear that they might set off another riot by Yami's insane female fans. Having a mob of insane fans actually came in handy once in a while, Yami figured. With a slight start, Yami noticed that Yugi was trembling slightly. Without thinking, Yami gently rested his chin atop Yugi's head, trying to soothe the boy out of fear.

"_What_, exactly, do you think your doing, Katsura-san?" Mr. Kuri asked. Katsura, held his ground as he shrugged off both Honda and Jou. He stared hard at the now aggravated principal.

"Kuri-sensei, this isn't what it looks like. It-"

"Oh it doesn't, does it?" the principal said threateningly as he walked over to Yami and Yugi. "What it looks like to _me_, is that you were about to attack a student _that just came back from the hospital!!_" Mr. Kuri's angry exclamation echoed off of the walls, making the sound waves ring. Yugi shut his eyes even tighter at the sound of the principal's angry voice. He wished he could just shrink away, far enough to disappear from the insults and beatings, not to mention the fear of knowing that Katsura would get Yugi back since Yami found out who had committed the crime.

"…" Katsura was speechless, his fury making his blood boil.

"And not to even _mention_ that YOU were the one who caused him to go to the hospital in the first place!" Mr. Kuri exclaimed once again. Katsura's eyes widened as he instantly glared at Yugi, who was still wrapped in Yami's tight hold. Yugi's amethyst eyes peeked above Yami shoulder, only to be met by the deadly glare coming from his attacker. His breath caught as he shut his eyes again, his body quivering in fear. Yami tightened his grip on the terrified boy, wishing that he could lunge at Katsura and tear him apart with his bare hands. But he had to keep his anger at bay. Struggling could be heard and swears were being yelled out. Yami loosened his grip on Yugi, to turn around and see two school security guards hauling Katsura away. [A/N: I know, they probably won't have school security guards, but my school does, so I'm putting it in. Pain in the butt, really. XD] 

"Get him out of here," Mr. Kuri commanded. The bully struggled and growled, his anger clearly showing on his face. He quickly lashed out his now terrified victim.

"I'm gonna get you, Yugi!" Katsura shouted, his tone, deadly. "I swear it! And when I do, you won't live to see another day!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you alright Yugi?" 

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes yes, I'm fine. Really."

Yami looked at his friend through a worried gaze. At first, Yami didn't notice, but now, he saw that Yugi was clearly shaken up by the entire ordeal. His poor hands wouldn't stop shaking, and his face pale and frightened. Yami though back to the conversation they both had the previous night. Yugi seemed very fragile, and damaged due to his parent's recent death. Then again, would he be as well? Losing both parents wasn't easy, especially if you had to be ripped away from everything you knew and loved, only to be shoved into a fast-paced world where almost everyone was your enemy.

"You wanna sit in the library for a while, Yugi?" Yami asked, worried about they boy's well-being. Yugi sighed slightly as he nodded, wanting to sit down and sort out his priorities. They both walked silently down the hall, keeping their thoughts to themselves, wondering about what to do.

Katsura's lingering threat swayed in Yugi's mind, making him nervous, and scared. Did he really mean it? Katsura was a man of his word, whether it be good or bad, he kept his promises. That's what was worrying the short, tri-colored hair boy. 

__

'I'm gonna get you, Yugi!' Katsura had warned. _'I swear it! And when I do, you won't live to see another day!'_

"Yugi?"

Yugi jumped slightly as he woke from his trance. He looked up, only to gaze deep into Yami's worried ruby-colored eyes. He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, gently squeezing it. Yugi continued to stare, his heart pounding hard against his chest, his face blushing furiously. The two boys stood in silence, Yugi trying to sort his nervousness out, while Yami stared at the boy through soft eyes. Yami gently gestured Yugi forward, slowly walking him towards the library. Yugi felt Yami's hand on his back, making him feel all tingly and warm, not to mention very happy. Yugi sighed contently, gaining a proud grin from Yami, who blushed slightly. The taller boy opened the library door, ushering Yugi into the quiet room. 

Yugi walked ahead and settled at a table, where he set his book bag down, and collapsed on a chair. Yami chuckled slightly and sat beside the boy, who now had his head resting on the cool wood. His innocent amethyst eyes were staring openly at Yami, who grinned and mimicked the short boy's actions. Yugi giggled, which made Yami's heartbeat flutter slightly, making him feel much more contented, now that Yugi was out of his gloom.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded against the table, making his golden bangs brush around the cool wood. The shorter boy shut his eyes, thinking silently. Yami stared openly, fascinated by the boy's angelic features. It took all the willpower he had NOT to reach out and touch Yugi's soft cheek. He bit his bottom lip, trying to rid his mind of the romantic feelings he was beginning to feel. Yugi was his friend and nothing more. Nothing more. He had no romantic feelings for the boy whatsoever. Right? Right??

"Its just that," Yugi began, his voice startling Yami. "I really miss my home back in Kyoto. And I really miss my friends." Yami listened intently, not missing a single word that passed Yugi's lips. "I wish…," Yugi trailed off.

"You wish what Yugi?" 

"I wish…I wish that I could go back, to say good-bye to my parents…just…one last time…" Yugi whispered, his voice full of longing and compassion. How could he not miss his home? Everything he ever loved was there, and now, he couldn't even get away to go see it again. He felt tears begin to pool in his eyes as his loss slowly began to claim him again. It just wasn't any fair! It just wasn't! 

"Its alright Yugi, you'll get through this," Yami consoled. "Just try not to think about it so much, you know?" The small boy sighed and shut his eyes momentarily. His brows knitted together, and unknown to Yami, Yugi was trying to keep the tears that were pooling in his eyes from falling. Yami, sensing that something was wrong, set his hand gently on Yugi's back, waiting for the boy to compose himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A pair of honey colored eyes studied the pair intensely, looking at the surroundings.

"Don't you know it's wrong to eavesdrop _and_ spy on people?" A voice said from behind.

Jou jumped, and yelped slightly in the quiet library. Thankfully, the librarian didn't notice. Jou turned around, ready to kill the jerk that startled him, but his anger stopped dead in its tracks when he gazed deep into the endless blue of Seto Kaiba's eyes. He gulped as he stepped back, surprised and nervous at the same time. Why would Seto Kaiba sneak up on him like that? Seto Kaiba, the cold-hearted CEO and the owner of his own company at the age of 16. Seto Kaiba, the youngest millionaire, or even billionaire, in the world. Seto Kaiba, Jou's secret crush. [A/N: Boo yah! *dances*]

"What are you doin' here, moneybags?" Jou said, using his favorite nickname for the CEO. Seto raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ the same question?" Seto challenged, his smirk growing. "After all, you are the one who was spying on both Yami and Yugi. What would their reaction be if I were to tell them?" Jou's eyes widened slightly. "Hmm, I wonder…?" Seto aimlessly picked a book of the shelf and flipped through it, a smirk still painted on his lips. Jou watched him with wide eyes, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks at the feeling of being so close to the CEO. Seto peeked through the shelf, keeping an eye on the tri-colored hair pair. They weren't doing anything, and it didn't seem as if they were going to do anything anytime soon. Seto sighed as he pulled away from the bookshelf and looked at the red-faced blonde.

"Well, my work here is done," Seto said, standing up straight. He began to walk off towards the tables, where Trinity was waiting, when he turned around and winked at the blonde. Jou felt his face burn with embarrassment as the CEO picked up his suitcase and walked away. Trinity looked at Seto thoughtfully and then glanced over at Jou. She stared at him openly, then glanced back at Seto.

Jou stared deep into her green eyes, trying to hide the redness in his face. Trinity smiled sadly and nodded. She scooped up her books and walked silently out of the library, shadows covering her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi slowly opened his tear-filled eyes, to see Yami staring at him with kind eyes, his face slightly flushed pink and his expression gentle. Yugi avoided Yami's gaze as he slowly stood up. Yami stood as well.

"I…I appreciate the help you've given me…demo…," Yugi trailed. "…You've been so good to me. I don't think I deserve your kindness…or your friendship." Yugi felt his tears slip down his cheeks. Yugi shut his eyes and lowered his head, feeling humiliated and stupid for breaking down in front of Yami like this. 'Yami thinks I'm weak…that I'm just pathetic' Yugi thought bitterly. Yugi yelped slightly and turned around, ready to run out of the library, his tears blinding his vision and his cheeks bright red. He bolted away from the taller boy, when he felt a strong grip hang onto his wrist. Yugi turned around to see Yami's worried look. The shorter boy stopped and gazed deep into Yami's eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yugi…how about I arrange a trip for you to go to Kyoto during the 3 day-weekend?"

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt his heart beat faster. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet the look on Yami's face made him believe that it wasn't a joke; Yami was actually serious about the idea.

"You…you mean it!?" Yugi exclaimed. Yami laughed and smiled at the boy, his eyes shining with happiness. Yugi looked deep into his eyes and saw something glow within the ruby orbs. They held such kindness and such compassion, an emotion that surpassed all the normal feelings of friendship. '…Can it be-' Yugi thought.

"Of course," Yami's response interrupted Yugi's deep thought. Yugi's eyes brightened as he jumped in excitement. He began to laugh happily, but then dissolved into tears. Yami felt alarm attack at his heart at seeing Yugi's happiness vanish so quickly. Just as Yami opened his mouth to say something, Yugi rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, burying his face into Yami's chest, tears slipping down his soft cheeks.

Yugi's small body shook with emotion, so happy and glad that Yami was his friend. Yugi wanted to tell the taller boy how important he was to him. How he treasured the friendship that they shared.

"I'll have everything arranged tonight," Yami said, smiling.

"Yami, can you go with me?" Yugi asked, his heart full of hope.

"You want _me_ to go with you?" Yami asked, surprised. Yugi nodded enthusiastically. Yugi hugged his friend tighter, his head resting on Yami's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around the taller boy.

"Please…?" Yugi whispered, shutting his eyes. Yami felt something bubble inside of him, and realized that he DID want to go with Yugi, so that he could understand the boy better, and perhaps gain a special place in his heart. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, resting his chin atop Yugi's head.

"Yes…," Yami whispered. "I'll go with you."

Yugi hugged his friend tighter, smiling as his heart bubbled with joy. A warm, fuzzy feeling wrapped itself around his heart, squeezing gently. Yugi felt something split his heart in two, dividing his feelings for Anzu, and now the feelings he was beginning to feel towards Yami. He wondered, who he would enjoy having his arms around more. 

In all honesty, who was more deserving of Yugi's heart? Yugi liked Anzu a lot, that was for sure, but what was the feeling that he experienced whenever he was around Yami? Did Yami feel it too? Yugi sighed as he felt himself sink deeper and deeper into the world of confusion. Yugi saw Anzu's face in his mind, but only Yami was in his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Difinity: Whee!! It's done!

Burning-Yami-Rain: ^__^

Maiden of the Moon: So they're gonna go to Kyoto, ne?

Difinity: Yup ^O^

Burning-Yami-Rain: By the way, where's Yami?

Maiden of the Moon: Last time I saw him, he was running away from Seto with a camera in his hand

Burning-Yami-Rain: He yelling something about, "Blackmail"

Difinity: O_O

Maiden of the Moon: What about Yugi?

Burning-Yami-Rain: I don't know, I saw him dragging a bag into his room and-O_O;

Difinity: O_O;;

Maiden of the Moon: O_O;;;

Difinity, Maiden of the Moon, Burning-Yami-Rain: YUGI!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Wheeeee! 

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! ^__^


	11. Afraid of what I might find

Difinity: Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! I can't believe so many people like my story!

Yami: Yes, its surprising, ne?

Yugi: Yami! Be nice!

I Love Yugi and Kurt so :P : Bah, let him be Yugi.

Yugi: Okay…

Chibi Joey: ^__________________________________________^

I Love Yugi and Kurt so :P : Aw!! *glomps Chibi Joey*

Chibi Joey: ^__________________________________________^

Yami: *raises an eyebrow*   


Shadow: *looks at Yami and raises an eyebrow* What?

Yami: (OO) Nothing

Difinity: :XD

I Love Yugi and Kurt so :P : *still holding onto Chibi Joey, but now has a hold on Yugi* Can we start the chapter now?

Difinity: Suuuuuuure we can, ^O^

Yami: Uh…you mind letting go of Yugi now? *sweatdrop*

Shadow: *laughs at Yami*

Yami: Uh…you mind not hold him so close?? 

Yugi: What? There's nothing wrong

Difinity: YEAH. ^__^

Yami: O_O;

Shadow: Let's just start the chapter!

Yugi: Okay! ^__^

Difinity: ^__^

I Love Yugi and Kurt so :P : ^__^ *squeezes Chibi Joey and Yugi*

Chibi Joey: ^__________________________________________^

Yami: *looks pleadingly at the readers* Help…

Disclaimer: No no no NO! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

'…' is thinking"…" is speaking

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

Yugi inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of the Kyoto air. He smiled broadly, scanning the familiar scenery, loving it and wishing that he could never leave. The trees were slowly shedding their leaves, and the air had a chill clinging onto it, signaling that the snow would soon arrive. He spun around gleefully, feeling so happy at just being home again. He smiled and beamed brightly, his amethyst shining with radiance, making him look more innocent, almost angelic.

Yami walked behind his ecstatic friend his hands deep in his pockets, watching the boy with a lopsided smile, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He never remembered when he had ever been so happy. Just being alone with Yugi for even a minute, was more than he could ever ask for. Yugi lit up his darkest days with his bright, innocent amethyst colored eyes. Yugi's radiant smile, and his soft voice made Yami feel all warm and fuzzy inside, feelings he never thought even existed. He watched Yugi dance around, catching the flower petals that seemed to rain down. It was unusual, but a very beautiful sight. A petal landed on Yami's nose, making the older boy look at it balancing on the very tip. 

The amethyst colored boy spun around and saw his friend staring at the small petal. Yugi giggled as he hopped over, stood on his toes and gently blew the petal away. The shorter boy watched the small petal dance away, floating and spinning in the wind, while Yami had his eyes shut, try to rid himself of the warm feeling he was experiencing when he felt Yugi's feather soft breath brush against his cold nose. The air was beginning to grow cold, and Yami touched his nose. Yami groaned as he removed his fingers from the cold tip. His face started to sting slightly, and Yami knew perfectly that because of the cold, his face as well as his nose, was beginning to grow a rosy color.

Yami, not being very fond of the cold, wrapped his arms around himself, willing the chill in his body to go away. Yugi turned around and saw Yami's attempts to warm himself. For some reason, Yugi felt his heart skip a beat, and he longed to have Yami's arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close in this winter wonder land. An idea popped into Yugi's head, and he hopped merrily towards his cold friend. Yami smiled at him, rubbing his hands up and down his shivering arms. Yugi giggled as he stepped forward, his eyes shinning with emotion and his cheeks flushed red. For a split second, Yugi wondered what it would be like if Yami kissed him. He blushed even more for thinking that. Still, the curiosity never seemed to leave him. Yugi felt a tug at his heart, and wondered why he was beginning to feel so strange. Maybe he was sick? 

After sighing, Yugi stepped forward, and rested his head against Yami's chest. Yami blinked and looked down, seeing Yugi resting his head against his chest gently, but also seeing the boy's anxiousness. It seemed that he really wanted to do something with his hands. Yami grinned as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's small figure, basking in the tender feeling that Yugi fit so well into his arms. It was as if Yugi was made especially for Yami to hug and hold. To adore and to love. Yugi giggled slightly, cuddling closer to his friend, wrapping his arms around Yami's middle timidly, shut his eyes gently as Yami tightened his hold on the boy.

Yami rested his chin atop Yugi's head, once again feeling the strong urge to press Yugi's lips against his own. Yami had noticed that for days now, he seemed to want to kiss Yugi _so_ badly, but knew it wouldn't be right. If he ever acted on such actions, the gesture could drastically change their relationship, throwing them into a world of timidity and confusion. Yami obviously didn't want to take the risk, loving the simple, yet deep friendship he and Yugi shared. 'Friendship…,' Yami thought sadly. 'I guess that's all we can ever be…Just friends…'

Yugi, feeling brave and bold, looked up and slowly, but gently, kissed Yami's left cheek. His lips tingled at the warm and spicy feeling of pressing his aching lips against Yami's flesh. He longed to keep his lips pressed against the soft skin, but knew he had to part from it. Yugi the snuggled closer and rested his head against the crook of Yami's neck, sighing happily.

Yami, on the other hand, was blushing so much that it wasn't even humanly possible. He cheek tingled from the feeling of having Yugi's soft, warm lips caress his cold flesh. Yami shut his eyes, wanting to kiss Yugi _so_ badly. After all, Yugi had kissed his cheek, why couldn't Yami do the same?

'Because you don't want to kiss his _cheek_, bonehead!' Yami's mind scolded him. Still, Yami found himself smiling broadly, like there was no tomorrow. He wanted Yugi to remain with him always, but was _very_ confused by the feelings he was experiencing. He heart seemed to soar with delight, wanting to spend as much time as possible with the boy in his arms. Yugi was the bright light of his life, his shooting star. The small candle that lit up all the dark within him, and Yami vowed never to let that light blow out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami looked out the window of the coffee shop he and Yugi had stopped at. Small snowflakes had begun to fall when they had been in the park earlier that day, and Yami, hating the cold, had decided it was time they went somewhere warmer. Yugi had seemed much more quiet and his cheeks were always flushed red, probably from the cold air, or something else. Yami didn't complain though. It made Yugi more innocent, and in Yami's eyes, it made the boy much cuter than usual.

Yami turned around and saw Yugi walking towards him, two cups in his hand, his eyes bright. Yami smiled as he took the warm Styrofoam cup from Yugi's warm hands. The shorter boy sat across from Yami, looking down into his cup with warm eyes, a sweet smile spread across his lips.

"I'd really like to thank you for all that you've done for me," Yugi said quietly, slowly turning a straw in his cup. "You've…made me happier in this passed month, than I've ever been in my life. Thank you." Yugi sighed and he drank slowly, nervously waiting Yami's response. Yugi didn't know what had gotten into him when he decided to kiss Yami's cheek, but now, he was afraid Yami would feel uncomfortable with his presence. That, though, was far from the truth. 

"You don't have to thank me," Yami said, chuckling slightly. "I wanted to do this." Yami looked at Yugi, who gazed out the window, his eyes clouded over, making his once bright eyes look damp and melancholy. "Are you all right?" Yami asked, slightly worried. Yugi sniffed slightly, and looked over into Yami's deep red eyes, searching for help.

"It's just that I didn't think it would hurt to come back home again," Yugi said, his voice filled with emotion. "At first I couldn't believe that I was back in Kyoto again, but now….now I…I just can't seem to handle it. It's hard to come back to the place where I was just…ripped from everything I ever loved and knew."

Yami listened to Yugi's painful confession intently, wishing he could make that pain go away. All he could do was listen. Yugi sighed as he tore his sad amethyst eyes away from the window, smiling at Yami, his eyes shut as he smiled.

"Demo, everything will turn out for the best, I know it will," Yugi said brightly, holding up the victory sign. Yami nodded, yet sensed that Yugi was hiding something behind his sudden cheerfulness.

"So where do you want to go now?" Yami asked, staring outside, watching the snowflakes fall gently to the ground. People passed by, wrapped in winter coats, warm hats and gloves. Many were busy shopping, others were just strolling around the town with friends or family. Kyoto seemed so peaceful, so, serene compared to the busyness of the city of Domino. It wasn't a mystery as to why Yugi loved this city so much. It was so beautiful, an ideal place to grow up. 

"If you wouldn't mind…," Yugi said slowly. "…I'd…like to go buy some flowers and…then go visit the cemetery." Yami froze. It had only been a month since Yugi's parents had passed away. Would Yugi be really up to it? Yami slowly nodded.

"If that's where you want to go, then that's where we're headed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the bouquet of flowers tucked safely in his arms, Yugi stepped forward towards the silent graves of his parents. The atmosphere was cold and gloomy, silent and soul-breaking. His melancholy amethyst eyes filled with tears as he gently knelt down, and touched the headstones, tracing the names with his finger. Snow continued to fall gently, landing on Yugi's hair, covering him completely. His tears brimmed in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Hi 'Kasaan…Hi 'Tousan…," Yugi whispered. "I…I brought you some flowers." Yugi lay the bouquet gently on the graves as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "I miss you guys…," Yugi continued to whisper. "I'm living with Jii-chan now, and I have a new friend. His name is Yami and he's really nice to me…" A missed tear slipped down and splashed onto one of the flowers. Yugi stared at the tombstones, wishing those names weren't on it. He shut his eyes and tucked his legs underneath him. His small shoulders shook as he gently cried, hoping that Yami wasn't looking at him.

Yugi gasped slightly as he felt strong arms wrap gently around him. They then pulled him close to a warm body, keeping him safe. Yugi turned his head slightly only to see Yami staring at the tombstones, his expression blank.

"Don't cry Yugi," Yami said. "I can't stand to see you cry."

Yugi smiled slightly, and looked at his mother's tombstone.

'I told you he was nice, mom.' Yugi thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both boys walked silently down the street, gazing at the scenery. Yugi stopped once he gazed over at his old High School. A group of kids caught his eye, and his heart almost stopped. There, across the street, Yugi's old friends were leaning against the wall, laughing. Yugi took note of how very similar they looked like Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and Anzu. [A/N: I'm making Jou's, Honda, Ryou and Anzu's American versions be Yugi's old friends from Kyoto. ^^;]

Yami looked back and saw his friend stare at the kids across the street. Yami's eyes widened, noticing the group and their resemblances to his friends. Yugi ran up to Yami, and tried to hurry him along. Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion, slightly surprised by Yugi's sudden actions. The shorter of the two saw Yami's reluctance to leave, so he buried his face into the taller one's chest, hiding his face from anyone. Yami, feeling slightly awkward at Yugi's actions, he gently patted the boy's back, confused and having to clue as to what he was doing.

The boy with golden hair caught sight of the two and squinted. Yugi, had quickly grabbed Yami's hand, and began to pull him away from the school, his heart beating hard against his chest. The blond haired boy blinked, immediately recognizing the short, tri-colored haired boy.

"Hey guys!" He called. "Its Yugi! Yug'!" Panic filled Yugi as he heard his friends call out for him. His eyes filled with hurt and he tried to pull Yami quicker, but the taller boy was trying to halt.

"Yugi, those people are calling you," Yami said.

"M-maybe they've confused me with someone else," Yugi said quickly. "Hurry, let's go."

"Hey Yug'! Wait up!"

"Yugi!"

"Wait up Yugi!"

"Yugi, where're you going!"

Yugi was almost running, desperate to flee from his past, not wanting to face them, or re-experience the hurt he had felt when he had to leave. How could he face them? Why were they trying to meet him again, only to have to feel the aching pain of being left behind? Yami pulled Yugi's arm, causing the panicking boy to stop. Yugi shut his eyes tightly, wishing this wasn't happening.

"They're calling you, Yugi," Yami said quietly. Yugi stopped and turned around to see his friends running towards him. They all stopped, broad smiles on their faces. Each one looked eager, eyes shinning bright.

"Yugi…is that you?" The blonde asked. Yugi nodded slowly, seeing his old best friend.

"Hai…its me Joey…," Yugi said quietly. The blonde whooped, obviously overjoyed. The others cheered and clapped happily, gathering around the boy at once. Yami stepped back, letting Yugi enjoy the reunion. Through the small group, Yami saw Yugi's expression, which was sad, and held regret. Yami wanted to ask him about it, but kept his question to himself, deciding to ask later when they were both alone. 

"Yug'! I can't believe you're here!" Joey exclaimed, hugging his long-time friend. Yugi's face flushed red, and Yami felt a strong prang of jealousy. The brunette girl looked at him strangely, probably because his jealousy was visible on his face. Yami blushed slightly and looked away, not wanting to have anything to with the girl who looked so much like Anzu. The girl squinted her eyes, not believing the resemblance between the two.

'He looks so much like Yugi…' the girl wondered. 'But this one …his eyes…they're so different, and he's taller, more masculine…'

Yami could feel someone stare at him intently. He looked over to see the brunette staring at him. She jumped slightly and blushed, while Yami glared.

"What are you doing in Kyoto, Yug'!?" Joey exclaimed, still surprised. 

"My-my friend Yami brought me here…I was feeling blue, so he offered," Yugi explained, staring fully at Yami, his amethyst eyes shining with something Yami couldn't place.

"Whoa! You two look alike!" The three boys yelled in awe. Yami smiled at then kindly, but continued to look up at the cloudy skies.

"What's your name?" The boy with white hair asked.

"Yami," Yami stately simply.

The brown haired boy looked at his watch and blinked. "Hey, we've got to go. Joey got us all in trouble, and we now have to pay for his bone-headed mistake." Tristan said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Joey whined.

"Sure it wasn't," the brunette haired girl, Tea, replied, raising an eyebrow. "Well, we've got to go. See you later Yugi?" Yugi shook his head sadly.

"Gomen, but…me and Yami have to get home and we can't stay for very long," Yugi said. Yami raised an eyebrow at the boy, but Yugi avoided his gaze. Yami decided that he would ask Yugi after his friends left.

After a few hugs and some goodbye's, Yugi's friends ran off into the school. Yugi sighed in what sounded like relief and turned towards his friend. The shorter of the two smiled and grabbed Yami's hand, gently tugging him away from the sight. Yami followed, a red blush tainting his cheeks. Yugi ran happily, squeezing Yami's hand gently, not knowing fully as to why he was acting so carefree and odd around his friend. He had kissed his cheek, hugged him, and was now holding his hand, dragging him around his old home. One word floated through his mind:

Flirting.

Yugi was flirting with Yami.

Although he hadn't realized, and he didn't know quite what he was doing, it all came down to flirting. Something happy bubbled inside of the shorter boy, and at that moment, had just wanted to wrap his small arms around Yami and never let his friend go. As Yugi _really _thought about it, he began to blush as he realized the truth:

He had a crush on Yami.

A crush. On his best friend. The first friend he had ever made since he moved to Domino. The guy who protected him from all the bullies, the guy who had visited him at the hospital, and had held him at night when he feared the worst. The guy who had a wonderful home, and who had given him shelter when Jii-chan was gone. Yami, it was always Yami. Yami, the boy he thought about constantly, the boy he had kissed on the cheek. The boy he truly liked, and wanted to be HIS, and no one else's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Yami noticed a funny little smile on Yugi's lips, and that his normally pale cheeks were glowing red. He suddenly felt Yugi stop, turn around, and look at him straight in the eye. The shorter boy placed his hands on both sides of Yami's face, and pulled him close. With a quick motion, Yugi pressed his lips firmly against Yami's. Yami felt his face burn red, but he returned the kiss. Yami heard a voice nagging at his mind…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"YAMI!"

Yami yelped as he looked over at Yugi, who was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. It was just his imagination. Yugi DIDN'T really kiss him. Yami had stopped and daydreamed, imagining that Yugi had kissed him. The taller boy touched his lips softly, silently groaning inside for thinking that Yugi had _really_ kissed him. Although it seemed farfetched, he wished that it had REALLY happened.

"You okay, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked. "Uh…yeah, I-I'm fine."

Yugi blinked as he looked up at his friend, raising an eyebrow. With a shrug, he pulled Yami away again, a smile spread across his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Difinity: Muhahahahahahaha!!!! I'm so evil!!!!!

I Love Yugi and Kurt so :P : How could you do that!?

Shadow: I thought they had kissed!!

Difinity: *sigh* I wish they had. But that'll be a HUGE fluff moment, so not yet. ^_~

Shadow: That stinks

I Love Yugi and Kurt so :P : Yeah

Difinity: All in good time

Yami: O_O;

Yugi: O_O

Difinity: I think they're in shock

I Love Yugi and Kurt so :P and Shadow: *nod in agreement*

I hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! (Just as a note Yugi did NOT kiss Yami for real ^_~)


	12. Deep within your heart

Difinity: Look at all the pretty reviews!

Yami: Why must you act so dumb?

Difinity: …it's a gift? XD

Yami: *facefault* ¬.¬ Never mind

Yugi: *looking all starry-eyed*

Yami: What's with him?

Difinity: Ehehehe

Yami: O_o

Yugi: :D

Yami: …Yugi?

Yugi: *tackle glomps Yami*

Difinity: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Yami: O_O

Yugi: XD *tightening his grip*

Difinity: :D *giggling like crazy*

Yami: O_O *blushing furiously*

Difinity: ISN'T THAT CUTE!?!? :D

Yugi: *squeals*

Yami: THEY'VE BEEN EXPOSED TO SUGAR! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!

Seto: *laughing*

Jou: *sweatdrop*

Difinity: Oh the humanity…! XD

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh*

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

'…' is thinking "…" is speaking

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

"Yami, are you…feeling okay?"

"Eh?"

"You've been acting strange lately. Something on your mind?"

"Well…"

Yami leaned back into the hard lockers, trying to find the words he needed. Trinity stood in front of him, her eyes bright and curious, her long, chestnut hair tied into two low pony-tails with pink ribbons. She held her books in her arms, waiting silently for Yami's answer. 

Ever since he and Yugi came back from their trip to Kyoto, Yugi had acted more bouncy, more full of energy. He seemed full of life and light, ready to do any task that was given to him. He was genuinely happy, smiling brightly at everyone he saw. Some people smiled back, even greeted him by his name. The short, amethyst eye-colored boy seemed joyous, spreading his cheer and light to everyone around him. His cheeks would flush pink or red in excitement, eagerly jumping around, his laughter contagious.

Yami, on the other hand, was more quiet, and was caught blushing more often than Ryou. Which was strange, since Yami hardly ever blushed, and Ryou blushed every minute. His normal attitude remained, yet his eyes always took on a soft look whenever he glanced over at Yugi. The tone in his voice would change, and his touches would be soft and gentle. It would take Yami a while to regain his senses and resume back to his normal state. Yugi seemed to soften the once tough and cold boy, making him kind, gentle and dazed at times. Trinity noticed this, along with many other things that were currently going on. Though she chose not to think much about the current problems she was facing, she thought it was best to tell her friend about her opinion on Yami's relationship with Yugi.

"You've been acting so, oh, what's the word?" Trinity wondered. "…Off. You know what I mean?" 

Yami shrugged.

"Every time that Yugi comes around, your eyes turn all soft and you start blushing slightly. Your voice turns all soft and you seem to act all love-sick. You get me now?" Trinity smiled brightly at her friend, who was looking down the hallway, his eyes taking on a far away look. He looked confused and lost, wondering what was going on, why his heart was sending him such strange messages. The racing heartbeat, the sweaty palms, becoming tongue-tied, blushing, daydreaming, it was all happening at the same time. The blushing was a huge notice, considering that Yami hardly ever blushed, and with his pale skin, the redness in his cheeks was easier to spot. It all lead back to Yugi, and though Yami hated the fact that he was acting different, he loved the way he felt around Yugi.

So safe, warm, fuzzy and comfortable with the small boy. A single word popped into Yami's mind.

'…Ai…'*

Yami blinked. 'Ai?' Yami wondered. He chuckled inside. 'Yeah right. It's probably just some dumb phase.' Though Yami doubted it was. He blinked, realizing that Trinity was still standing there, her expression one of slight confusion. Then, a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Aw, that's so cute, Yami," Trinity giggled. Yami looked at the green-eyed girl with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so 'cute'?" Yami inquired.

"You have a crush on Yugi! That's what's cute!"

Yami nearly fell backwards, flabbergasted and just plain shocked. Was she right? DID he have a crush on the boy? A funny little smile tugged at Yami's lips, making him look strangely happy. Trinity laughed. Yami shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, tapping his foot slightly. 

  
"No I don't," he said calmly. Trinity huffed, tempted to bonk Yami on top of his head with her textbooks. 

"Yes you do, now admit it!" she screeched. Yami laughed, his eyes full of mischief and wonder.

"Well, believe what you want to believe. My love-life isn't a fairy-tale like yours is," Yami replied, crossing his arms. Unknown to him, Trinity's eyes darkened slightly, her heart feeling already bruised. The comment had hit home, but Trinity knew it was just an honest comment, not an insult. Though the comment had processed through her mind and she applied it to reality. She wasn't stupid. She knew what was happening, though she had preferred not to think about it too much. 

"My love-life is NO fairy-tale, I can tell you that," Trinity sniffed. "My life isn't perfect. Me and Seto, we've had our share of problems."

"But you guys are still together."

"Whilst that may be true, you know that EVERY couple has their good times and bad," Trinity explained, hugging her books closer to her chest. "And just as a little teaser, are you going to ask Yugi to the dance this Friday?"

Yami froze. "D-Dance!? There's a dance? This Friday!?" Yami began to panic inside, feeling the nervousness of asking someone to a dance, wondering about their response and mainly fearing rejection. The green-eyed girl giggled at Yami's sudden outburst. Yami stopped and calmed down, feeling hopeless and pathetic. The ruby-eyed boy stood up straight and breathed in deeply, shutting his eyes for a minute, then re-opening them slowly.

"Yami?" Trinity asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS A DANCE ON FRIDAY!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Yugi, are you gonna go to the dance on Friday?" Jou asked, his honey colored eyes bright. The shorter boy sighed thoughtfully, thinking fully about the question.

"I don't know. I mean, I'd like to, but I'm sure no one will ask me. And it's embarrassing to go without a date," Yugi sighed. Though it would be nice to go, there was only one person he had in mind. Yugi could ask him, but what if he was rejected? That small fear sat coldly in Yugi's heart, making him feel unsure and terrified to ask. 

"You got someone in mind?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow. Yugi blushed as he slowly nodded.

"…Yeah, demo, I-I don't know if he will say yes. I mean, what if he says that he doesn't want to go?" Yugi asked, expressing his deep fear. Jou blinked.

"He?" Jou repeated. Yugi blinked, blushed and groaned, not believing that he had actually mentioned that it was a guy he wanted to ask out. The blonde didn't pressure the shorter boy, but curiosity was now eating up at his mind, desperate to know who Yugi wanted to accompany him to the school dance. A sly smile crept up on Jou's face, now fully aware of the mystery boy's identity. But still, Jou chose not to pressure Yugi to tell him something that the shorter boy obviously didn't want to say. The taller of the two sighed, shrugging as he did so.

Yugi looked up at Jou for a second, glad that the questions had stopped. He bit his lower lip slightly, wondering whether or not he should ask Yami out to the dance. It was a big step, but he _really_ wanted to go. Going would be good, but going with Yami would make it perfect. He held back a giggle, trying to imagine Yami dancing. The taller boy didn't seem like much of a dancer and it seemed even funnier to think about Yami slow dancing. A small blush touched Yugi's pale cheeks, imagining himself in Yami's arms, dancing slowly to romantic music, resting his head on Yami's chest, feeling the taller boy's warm breath against his cheek…

"Are you thinking of asking anyone out, Jou-kun?" Yugi asked. The blonde stopped abruptly, his back stiffening. Yugi tilted his head to the side slightly, puzzled by Jou's sudden actions. Jou sighed and mumbled something that Yugi couldn't make out. The amethyst eyed boy wandered around Jou, looking up at the boy's face. Honey colored eyes met amethyst and Jou's expression softened slightly.

"I do, demo, I-I can't ask him," Jou said miserably. 

"But why?" Yugi asked, slightly surprised. Jou blushed as he looked at the ground, silent for a moment. "Who do you want to ask?" Yugi asked again.

"…Kaiba…," Jou said quietly. Yugi's eyes widened as his mouth hung slightly open.

"You want to ask Kaiba-kun, Jou-kun?" Yugi marveled. 'Jou-kun likes Kaiba-kun!? But I always thought they hated each other! Demo, Kaiba-kun has Trinity-chan with him. Poor Jou-kun…' Jou nodded. Despite his shock, Yugi smiled and patted Jou's arm. He smiled brightly at the taller boy, hoping to ensure that Jou wasn't feeling bad inside, due to the reality of his wish. Jou nodded slightly, giving Yugi a small grin.

"It's okay," he sighed. "I always knew that Trinity and Kaiba had a thing for each other, so it was stupid of me to think that I had a chance with him." His honey colored eyes were melancholy. "Besides…he-he hates me. You've seen the way he acts towards me. I don't really know when I started liking him, but, now, I kinda wish I never met him."

"Don't say that Jou-kun!" Yugi burst out. Jou's eyes widened as he looked at the determined amethyst-eyed boy. "Don't say things you know you don't mean! You can't give up! I've seen the glances that Kaiba-kun gives you, and they aren't cold or hateful! He seems to like you! I even saw him scribble your name in his notebook the other day! He wrote 'S+J' and drew a heart around it! Believe it or not, Kaiba-kun has a crush on _you_!" The blonde boy was now frozen in shock, his honey colored eyes wavering with undying emotions. 

"I…," Jou stuttered. Yugi continued his speech, determined not to let Jou's negative thoughts take impact on what he felt.

"You can't lose hope. I know I haven't! Even though I know it seems impossible, I know how I feel about Yami," Yugi suddenly blurted out. Jou whipped around to fully face Yugi, though not entirely surprised. Yugi looked down at the ground, blushing furiously, scolding himself for blurting out his secret. What if Jou told Yami? What would Yami think of him then? Would he still want to be friends? The shorter of the two shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for Jou's outburst. Instead, he felt a hand touch his shoulder gently. Yugi looked up only to lock gazes with two warm, honey colored eyes. Jou smiled broadly, eyes bright.

"Listen Yugi, you don't have to worry about Yami taking interest in anybody else," he advised. "You'd be crazy if you thought that Yami had feelings for another person."

"But what if he…he doesn't…ano…," Yugi blushed, trying to explain the problem that now had planted itself in his mind. Jou blinked and thought for a minute, before coming up with the answer.

Jou was silent for a minute. "What if he doesn't look at you that way?" he supplied. Yugi bit his bottom lip and looked away, the blush deepening in color. "…You mean, what if he doesn't look at _guys_ that way. Is that what your worried about?" The blushing boy nodded slightly, not wanting to look at Jou in the eye. Jou smiled and crouched down to Yugi's eye level. Yugi jumped back slightly. "You d be crazy if you imagine that Yami thinks about anyone else but you," Jou grinned.

"…" Yugi was flustered, not daring to believe the information he had just heard. Jou stood and said something that didn't make it to Yugi's ears. He smiled and waved, jogging down the hall. Yugi stood, face flushed, knees trembling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're gonna ask him, aren't you?" Jou asked eagerly. Yami sighed as he shut his eyes, surprised by Jou's sudden enthusiasm to get Yami to ask Yugi to the school dance. The ruby eyed-boy sighed, shutting his eyes, a smirk planted on his face.

"I…I probably will ask him…," Yami mumbled, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Jou pulled on Yami's arm and caused the ruby-eyed boy to nearly fall forwards. "Jou!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, there he is! Go get him!" Jou laughed as he shoved Yami in Yugi's direction. At the moment, the short boy was glancing at the trophy case with curious eyes. Completely unaware of his surroundings, he began to walk forward, not paying attention to the objects that were in his path. Yugi ran right into Yami, who was still trying to gain his balance. The force of the incoming knocked Yami over backwards, Yugi tumbling after. Yami landed on his back, Yugi laying atop him. The smaller boy's eyes grew wide while he blushed hotly, noticing how close his lips were from Yami's. A single movement could result in the two brushing their lips softly. Yami felt his face burn bright red, his heart beating so fast and hard against his chest. Jou smirked from his present place in the hall, enjoying the kawaii scene between the two now timid teenagers.

"…" 

"…"

Yugi slowly pushed himself off from atop Yami, his arms shaking, face unbearably red in embarrassment. Yami struggled to sit up, glancing at the ground, the question still on his mind. The shorter of the two scooted away, picking up his books. Yami stood, dusting himself off, then crouching down again, helping Yugi pick up his scattered books and loose papers. A stray paper lay on the ground, both boys seeing it. Both reached for it, but ended having Yami's hand gently resting atop Yugi's. Yami recoiled slightly, embarrassed.

"Ano… g-gomen, Y-Yami," Yugi stuttered. "I…I wasn't watching where I was going." Yami shook his head.

"Think nothing of it," Yami glanced back at Jou. The blonde smiled broadly, nodding his head vigorously. "Ano…," Yami blushed. "Y-Yugi, I-I, um," He glanced down at the floor.

Yugi blinked cutely, which caught Yami's eye. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami looked up, his face bright red.

"Willyougotothedancewithmeonfriday?" he sputtered out. Yami immediately slapped his forehead for acting so dumb and nervous. 'Is it really THIS hard to ask someone out to a dance!?' he scowled in his mind. 

"N-nani?" Yugi asked, flustered. Yami scuffled his feet on the ground shyly, his cheeks glowing brighter.

Yami opened his mouth to speak, his words blocking his throat. "Ano…W-will you go to the d-dance with m-me on Friday…?" Yami stuttered. Yugi's amethyst eyes widened his eyes shining, cheeks now a rose red. Yami quickly glanced up, then back down, waiting patiently for the boy's answer. The taller boy shut his eyes, only to then feel something resting on his chest. Yami opened his eyes, only to see Yugi resting his head gently against Yami's chest. 

"…I'd love to go with you…" Yugi whispered. "I'd love that very much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Difinity: Ah, gomen for the short chapter. And GOMEN NASAI for the wait. But I got really busy ^^;;;

Yami: Really now?

Difinity: *whacks Yami*

Yami: @___@

Yugi: My Yami!

Difinity: 

Seto: …*blush*

Jou: ^________________________^

Difinity: *raises an eyebrow* What's w/you Seto?

Seto:… *blush*

Jou: ^________________________^

Difinity: O-kay. Anyhoo, I'll have the next chapter up SOON. I promise ^_^

*Ai - 'love'

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r!


	13. I never intended to fall

Difinity: *cries* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!! *tackle glomps every single reviewer*

Yami: *covers ears*

Yugi: She's loud! *pouts*

Yami: X__X

Difinity: *tackle glomps Sonic-kun*

Yami: O_O

Difinity: Ne~! Kawaii!!

Yugi: Sonic?

Yami: O_o How did he get in here??

Difinity: ^____^

Yugi: *is confused*

Yami: Well, at least it isn't us

Difinity: But you'll get glomped too~~!!

Yami: X_X

Yugi: *is still confused*

Difinity: Ne, Sonic-kun! Where's Shadow-kun??

Yugi: *starts counting the tiles on the ground* One…two…three

Difinity: Ehee

Yami: ¬___¬ Just shut up and get on w/the chapter

Difinity: This is far from over, Kenshin!

Yugi: 'Kenshin'?

Difinity: Whoops, I've been watching Rurouni Kenshin again. ^O^ *huggles Kenshin*

Yami: Oi. *anime fall*

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh* AND I also don't own the song "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill ^__^

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

'…' is thinking "…" is speaking

~*…*~ are song lyrics

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

Yugi blushed slightly as he looked at himself in the mirror, looking over his outfit. Yugi smiled slightly, smoothing out his pants, sighing somewhat contentedly. A jolt of worry hit him, making him nervous and almost scared to even go to the dance. Did Yami _really_ want to go with him? Or did he just feel obligated to ask him? Through his fears and worries, Yugi remembered how Yami had stuttered and blushed furiously. Yugi giggled, remembering how cute that moment had been. A spark of hope flashed in his amethyst eyes, his imagination floating.

Suppose that they got to slow dance together? Suppose that maybe, just maybe they'd get close. Yugi imagined Yami's strong, muscular arms around him, holding him close. Yami's warm breath on his neck, the lovely haziness of it all. Those warm, loving, ruby colored eyes. His kind smile, his deep voice. Yami's muscular build was sure enough to make any girl, or boy, faint. The way he walked, gestured…

Yugi collapsed on his desk chair, his eyes fogged over, cheeks flushed red. He shut his eyes as he smiled contentedly, Yami's face floating in his mind. Yugi giggled again, now fully accepting the fact that he INDEED have a crush on his best friend, but under the circumstances, how could he not? Yami was kind, funny, smart, brave, and, in Yugi's eyes, drop dead sexy. [A/N: damn straight! XD]

Yugi sighed, sitting up, looking over his attire, pondering. He wore his usual neck buckle, but wore a sleeveless, black shirt. He wore black leather pants, fitting snuggly against his legs, black boots that added just a bit in height. His belt seemed loose, but hung at his side fashionably. Bracelets hung loosely on his wrists. Yugi spun around, looking himself over, wondering what Yami would think of him. A small blush formed on his cheeks, his face lighting up with a smile. He sighed and glanced at the clock, seeing that the dance would start in about 1 hour. Yugi's heart skipped in anticipation, wanting to dance with the only person he cared about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nervous, ne?"

"You know you're not helping."

"Oh. Am I supposed to be helping?"

"Never mind."

The five year old titled her head to the side, staring at her brother, who would occasionally look in the mirror for a minute, then look out the window, and return to getting dressed, his cheeks slightly pink. Melanie sighed, wondering when her brother would just admit the fact that he liked Yugi _very_ much. She was no master in love, but the dazed looks that Yami would sometimes give the wall, and the occasional mumbling of Yugi's name in his sleep was more than enough proof. Melanie hopped off her brother's bed, looking up at him, another very thick book in her arms. Yami stopped and glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You really like Yugi, don't you?" she asked innocently. Yami blushed and returned to fixing his neck buckle. "Oh just admit it," Melanie sighed. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone, and there's nothing wrong with you liking another guy. So don't you dare give me those lame excuses." Yami continued to ignore her, but knowing fully that she was right. There was nothing to be ashamed of, and in truth, Yami wasn't ashamed of anything. It was the new feelings he was beginning to feel. Sure, he had had crushes on others before, but he had never began to feel so strongly about someone. Yugi seemed to awaken a new world of feelings that Yami never even knew existed.

"I'm not ashamed of anything," Yami said calmly. "And I know there's nothing wrong with liking another guy."

"Then why don't you just admit it to yourself that you like Yugi?"

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but decided to not say anything. Melanie looked up at him and blinked. The small girl shrugged as she put on her headphones and began to hum a tune. Yami looked at her, raising an eyebrow as she softly began to sing.

'She's an odd kid' Yami thought. 

__

"All by myself," Melanie sang softly. _"I don't need anyone at all. I know I'll survive. I know I'll stay alive." _She paused for a second. _ "All on my own. I don't need anyone this time. It will be mine. No one can take it from me. You'll see…"_

Yami blinked. Melanie continued to hum, but looked up at her brother and smiled, her eyes warm and bright. 'But I love her anyway' Yami thought, smiling at his little sister. "You sure like singing, don't you?" Yami cooed. Melanie stuck out her tongue.

"Yes. But don't think that I'm going to go for some childish idealism and say, 'Oh! I wanna be a singer!' I'm not THAT naïve," she pouted, setting her book down. "I have plans for myself." Yami raised an eyebrow. "But, that will only be determined in my life's run."

Yami turned to fully face his younger sister, who now had her eyes closed. He knelt down to see eye-level with the prodigious girl. She opened an eye, then slowly opened the other, her expression one of slight confusion. Yami stared deep into her eyes with a serious expression, one that didn't fault.

"Onii-chan, nan-" Melanie was cut off by her brother's embrace. Her eyes widened slightly, surprised by Yami's sudden actions. Yami squeezed his sister gently in his arms, pulling the little girl close to him. Melanie patted his back slightly, still flustered. The ruby-eyed boy pulled away slightly and kissed his sister's forehead gently. He smiled at her warmly, showing her his special smile that he had only for her.

"Don't try to act all mature," he said softly. "Stay a kid." Yami winked at her and walked out the door. 

Melanie blinked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you nervous?" A girl's voice asked over the phone. 

"Well, of course I am! I've never gone to a dance with a _date_ before!"

The girl laughed. "Don't worry, Yugi, you and Yami will have a great time. Me and Seto will be there too, just in case if you need any help," Trinity added. Yugi sighed into the phone, glancing over at the clock for about the 5th time within that same half hour. "Gee, Yugi, you're acting so nervous!" Trinity said. 

"Well, I _am _nervous! Really nervous I might add!" Yugi sighed. "What if he doesn't really want to go with me?" Yugi heard Trinity sigh on the phone.

"Of _course_ he wants to go! Why would he ask you if he didn't? Just relax and have fun," she consoled. "Now you just stop worrying and wait for Yami to pick you up. I'll see you at the dance. Ja ne!"

Yugi nodded and hung up, biting his lower lip as he glanced at the clock. Yami would arrive there soon. The amethyst-eyed boy walked over to the door, hearing the faint sound of the doorbell downstairs. He heard Jii-chan call his name, and while taking a deep breath, Yugi opened the door to his room, and left his quiet sanctuary. 

Yugi walked downstairs cautiously, listening to the quiet murmurs of Yami and Jii-chan. He took a deep breath, his hands trembling, knees weakening. The nervous boy walked cautiously, prepared for Yami's reaction, whatever it may be. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, peeking slightly at Jii-chan and Yami.

"Yugi! Come down! Yami is here!" Yugi heard Sugoroku call out. After examining himself once more, Yugi emerged from the hall and walked towards his date. Yami took his eyes off of Sugoroku and glanced over at the small boy. Yami's breath caught in his throat as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Yugi looked down at his attire, obviously noticing Yami's reaction. Sugoroku smiled at the two boys warmly, feeling the natural shyness between the two. With a small bow, he walked out of the room, leaving Yami and Yugi alone. The amethyst eyed boy shifted slightly, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

"Yugi…ano…," Yami said, flustered. "We-We should get going." Yugi nodded and bid good-bye to his grandfather before heading out the door with Yami. The two walked silently next to each other, and soon settled inside the spacious black car. Yugi sat by the window, glancing over at Yami once in a while. He bit his bottom lip, noticing how very handsome Yami looked in his outfit. The ruby-eyed boy wore slick, black leather pants that stuck tightly onto his muscular legs. His tight leather shirt revealed a nicely toned chest, broad shoulders, and a very masculine neck. Yami's arms were slightly tanned, thick with muscles and rough. Yugi felt his knees weaken at the sight, feeling his face heat up in a mad blush. Yami noticed this and grinned.

"You look very cute, Yugi," Yami blurted out. Yugi looked at him, his eyes widening slightly. Yami blushed and looked away, heart pounding madly for letting the comment escape his lips.

"D-Domo," Yugi stuttered, placing his hands in his lap. The two boys sat in silence as the car drove the crowded parking lot, dropping them off by the door. Yugi stepped out, stretching slightly while Yami slipped out smoothly, standing at an angle, watching Yugi with warm eyes. The short boy looked back and smiled brightly, a pink tint coloring his cheeks. Yami walked towards him and ushered him into the building. Yugi stepped inside and smiled brightly, eyes shining.

The large auditorium was decorated in bright streamers that hung across the walls. Navy and silver colored balloons floated around, some tied to chairs, others touching the ceiling of the large room. Glitter covered the floor, and there were refreshment tables on the far sides. Smaller tables had been set up, where many students were sitting with their friends, talking laughing, some staring across the room at people whom they intended to dance with. The DJ was set up in the left corner, a large stand supporting the young man and his turntables. There was a pile of records, and a microphone beside him. Different colored lights hung from the ceiling, lighting up the room. The music boomed and echoed throughout the area, some people already dancing.

"Yugi!" Someone called from across the dance floor. Trinity waved brightly from the refreshment table, Seto standing next to her, a cup of punch in his hand. She was dressed in a midnight blue sleeveless dress. Her wore a bright silver chain across her neck, and small sapphire were on her ears. Her long chestnut colored hair waved down elegantly, and was decorated with a navy blue and silver ribbon. She wore knee-high blue boots, which matched her dress exactly.

The enthusiastic girl scampered across the dance floor, greeting the nervous couple. "Oh Yugi, you look great!" She squealed. "And Yami! Wow! You guys both match!" Yugi smiled sheepishly as he looked at the various similarities between his and Yami's outfits. Trinity took a hold of Yugi's hand pulled him towards the tables. "Come on! Me and Seto have been waiting for you!" Yugi followed her, and Yami tagged behind slowly, glancing around at all the shining decorations.

'I wonder if they'll play a slow song…' Yami wondered. Trinity talked excitedly to Yugi, while Yami and Seto stood, not paying much attention to the hyper girl. Seto's blue eyes were focused on something. Yami followed his gaze, and realized the CEO of KaibaCorp was staring at Jou intently, studying his profile.

"Why are you staring at Jou-kun?" Yami asked. Seto nearly dropped his cup as he glared at the ruby-eyed boy.

"That's none of your concern," he snapped. Yami raised an eyebrow, sensing reluctance from the much taller boy.

"Well, you _are_ dating Trinity, so it just seems weird that you would be looking at someone else," Yami inquired. Seto glared hard at him, not wanting to answer the comment. He merely shrugged and promptly stalked off.

A pair of blue eyes watched the now alone ruby-eyed boy. Anzu puffed her chest out and marched towards him. A sudden crowd began to fill the area, blocking her from her destination. She shoved her way through the crowded mob, eager to pull Yami out into the dance floor and have him wrap arms around her waist. She giggled as she imagined herself safely tucked in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Just as she had escaped from the crowded area, Yami had walked off in search of his date. Anzu placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot on the ground, angry and frustrated.

Just as Yami approached Yugi, the lights in the room began to dim down, and couples slowly began to descend to the dance floor. The music stopped as the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. Yugi glanced around, nervous and confused. Yami, taking a deep breath, stepped forward, prepared.

The music slowly began to play as Yami approached the boy.

"Yugi…," he said quietly, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?" Yugi's eyes widened as he registered the offer in his brain. Dance. A slow song. Together. With Yami. His heart began to pound hard against his chest as his cheeks flushed bright red. He slowly took Yami's hand, and the older boy walked him over to the dance floor. Yugi stood in front of Yami, taking deep breaths as the taller boy took Yugi's hand in his own. He pulled Yugi closer to him, gently wrapping both his arms around Yugi's waist. The timid boy's arms shook as he set his hands atop Yami's broad shoulders. 

Yami, acting only on what his heart desired, pulled Yugi closer to him, enough to be able to graze the boy's ear with his lips.

And the music began…

~*…When I think back on these times   
And the dreams we left behind   
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get   
To have you in my life   
When I look back on these days   
I'll look and see your face   
You were right there for me…*~

The song struck a nerve in Yugi's mind, and he impulsively scooted closer to Yami, his arms very slowly encircling themselves around Yami's neck, little by little. Yami felt this and tightened his hold on Yugi, breathing softly against the boy's neck, his lips aching to taste the pliant lips that belonged only to Yugi. Yami murmured something softly in Yugi's ear, sending a shiver up the boy's spine. Yugi wanted to rest his head against the taller boy's chest, but thought the gesture would be inappropriate. Though his thoughts were being blurred by the romantic haziness of the moment, Yugi remained alert, not wanting to spoil the innocent moment of bliss.

~*…In my dreams   
I'll always see you soar   
Above the sky   
In my heart   
There always be a place   
For you for all my life   
I'll keep a part   
Of you with me   
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be …*~

Yami impulsively pulled Yugi closer, his actions completely being controlled by his heart. He shut his eyes and recalled the same song he had heard once before…

~*Flashback*~

__

Yami blinked cutely as he stared at his friend who had just fallen asleep. The taller boy smiled warmly as he gently patted Yugi's soft hand. Yugi mumbled something that Yami couldn't understand. He shrugged and looked out window and sighed as he watched the scenery zip by. He accidentally touched a CD player that was left on the seat. Yami raised an eyebrow, surprised that it wasn't crushed. He immediately recognized it and knew it belonged to Melanie. 'That girl is just plain spoiled' Yami thought solemnly. The taller boy shrugged as he put on the headphones and turned on the CD player. 'I wonder what dumb CD she's got in here' he thought again. He pressed play and then forward when he heard a woman's voice begin to sing. He skipped a few tracks until he stopped in mid-forward during a song. The lyrics began to stick in his mind as he processed them through his mind as well as his heart.

~…In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky…~

Yami glanced at his sleeping friend, his eyes glazed over with an emotion he couldn't understand.

~…In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life…~

Yami blinked as he continued to listen to the song, intrigued by the haunting lyrics.

~…I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be…~

Yami felt his heart pound hard against his chest. He glanced over at Yugi, who was still sleeping. Yami's breathing became labored as he felt his face flush red. His hands began to tremble as he shut his eyes, absorbing the lyrics into his mind. The tantalizing melody of the music swirled around his mind, bring out his feelings and emotions for Yugi. With a slight shock, Yami looked at Yugi, but for some reason, the small boy didn't look the same to Yami anymore. He looked more angelic, beautiful, and has something about him that Yami couldn't get a hold of. With trembling fingers, he tenderly stroked Yugi's cheek softly, feeling the small boy's soft, fluttering breath against the tips of his fingers. Still, the music played on the CD player, and Yami didn't bother turn it off. The rest of the song blurred in his mind, but only three certain verses stuck in Yami's mind, repeating themselves over and over again, tumbling one after the other in a never-ending cycle.

****

~…In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky…~

~…In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life…~

~…I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be…~

  


~*End Flashback*~

Yugi felt the tug and gasped softly as a memory flashed in his mind.

~*Flashback*~

He remembered, that the night before, Melanie had come into his room and showed him her selection of CD's, books and manga's that she had. 

Yugi, just to humor the small girl, had played along with her act. She popped a CD in her CD player and made Yugi listen to the song. Once skipping a few tracks, he stopped at a song which made his heart tingle and bubble with a feeling he didn't understand. Even more shocking to him, when he had heard three lyrics, Yami's smiling face appeared in his mind's eye.

~…In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky…~

~…In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life…~

~…I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am, there you'll be…~

~*End Flashback*~

~*…Well you showed me how it feels   
To feel the sky within my reach   
And I always will remember all   
The strength you gave to me   
Your love made me make it through   
Oh, I owe so much to you   
You were right there for me…*~

Relying on his emotions, Yugi lay his head against Yami's chest, now fully wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Tears gathered in his soft amethyst eyes as he felt Yami tighten his hold yet again, feeling safe and contented just being there, dancing softly with someone he truly cared about. The shorter boy shut his eyes, trapping the tears inside as he felt Yami press his lips firmly, but gently against his forehead. Yami remained that way for a while, eyes closed, lips pressed against the small angel's forehead.

Yugi now longed to feel Yami's tender lips pressed against his own, but thought of that as wishful thinking. A contented sigh escaped passed Yugi's lips, and Yami smiled broadly, a red blush spreading across his cheeks. The couple swayed side to side, feeling as if they were floating, caught in a haze of romance and love, the thought foreign to their mind, but the feeling familiar to their hearts.

~*…In my dreams   
I'll always see you soar   
Above the sky   
In my heart   
There always be a place   
For you for all my life   
I'll keep a part   
Of you with me   
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be …*~

Trinity watched the couple through tear-filled eyes. Sadness overwhelmed her as she glanced over at Seto, who then looked at her and smiled one of his rare smiles. He noticed the tears in her eyes, and his smile was replaced with a look of concern.

"Trinity…are you—"

"I'm fine," she cut in, wiping her eyes. She fiddled with the many silver bracelets that hung from her thin, pale arms. "Its just that…," she stopped abruptly. "Never mind." Seto stared at her, sensing that something was troubling her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fresh tears that she didn't bother to hide. The tears slipped down her cheeks swiftly, and she then returned to looking at the two tri-colored boys on the dance floor. She wiped her eyes wordlessly, a small smile touching her lips.

'I just hope they'll have better luck than I did,' she thought sadly.

~*…'Cause I always saw in you   
My light, my strength   
And I want to thank you   
Now for all the ways   
You were right there for me   
You were right there for me   
For always…*~

Yugi opened his eyes, his tears blurring his vision. Yugi felt Yami rest his chin atop his head, still swaying back and fourth, dancing slowly and gently, trapping the innocence and bliss in the moment. Yugi felt his heart swell with happiness, a new feeling of security and acceptance washing over him. As a tears slipped down Yugi's cheek, he realized something. Through all the pain, through all the hurt and sorrow, Yami was always by his side. Yami always protected him from the evil that threatened to shatter his innocence, the very light that shone in his soul. Yami was his protector, the one person who understood him, and cared about him, no matter what he did. 

Yami noticed the tear slid down Yugi's cheek, and gently lifted Yugi's face to capture his gaze. Yami gently kissed the tear away, Yugi shutting his eyes in the process. Their faces were so close together. The slightest movement would result in their lips brushing together softly. Yugi sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around Yami's neck. Yugi buried his face in the crook of Yami's neck, shutting his eyes as the song came to a close.

~*…In my dreams   
I'll always see you soar   
Above the sky   
In my heart   
There always be a place   
For you for all my life   
I'll keep a part   
Of you with me   
And everywhere I am   
There you'll be …*~

Yugi removed one arm and placed it over his heart as Yami held him close.

"There you'll be…," Yugi whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Difinity: Ne, that was LONG!

Yami: ^__^ But I liked it ^__^

Yugi: Me too~!

Difinity: I figured you guys would.

Yami and Yugi: ^___^

Difinity: Now I just hope our reviewers liked it o_o

Hope you enjoyed~! Please r/r~!

  


  


  


__

  



	14. So deep and so strongly

Difinity: *sigh*

Yami and Yugi: .________________.

Difinity: Wow, lots of people liked chapter 13 guys! 

Yami: Gee I wonder why…

Difinity: *whacks Yami* Don't be smart

Yami: @_@

Yugi: Ne, daijabou desu ka, Yami?

Yami: @.@

Difinity: Ne, he's out ^o^;;

Yugi: *big watery chibi eyes*

Difinity: o_o

Yami: *falls over*

Yugi: *starts crying*

Difinity: O_O Iie! Don't cry Yugi!

Yugi: T-T-T-Then w-w-why did you hi-hit Yami?

Yami: Yeah Dif, why DID you hit me?

Difinity: o_o Uh…

Yami: I thought so *whacks Difinity*

Difinity: *falls over* @.@

Seto: And the insanity continues…

Ryou: *cheerfully* Hi Seto!

Seto: O_O;;;; *BLUSH* [Yes I DO like the Seto/Ryou coupling! ^O^]

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh* 

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

'…' is thinking "…" is speaking

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

Yugi stood by the doorway as he gazed at Yami, who waved back and smiled warmly as he approached his car. The driver opened the door, and the ruby-eyed boy stepped into the vehicle smoothly, his gaze never leaving Yugi's flushed face. The driver shut the door, blocking the strong connection between the two boys. Yugi sighed as he saw the car start up, and slowly drive away into the distance. The dazed amethyst-eyed boy lingered in the doorway for a few moments, not noticing the knowing look his grandfather was giving him. The old man smiled sheepishly, knowing fully well what was going on.

"Did you have a good time, Yugi?" Sugoroku asked, half startling the boy into reality. Yugi glanced back at his grandfather before walking leisurely to his room.

"Uh huh," Yugi replied. His grandfather followed him to the foot of the stairs.

"Are you going to bed?" he asked.

"Uh huh…," Yugi replied again. Sugoroku had to place his hand over his mouth to prevent him from chuckling out loud. His grandson seemed dazed and out of it, but the old man smiled brightly. He heard Yugi shut his bedroom door softly, then listening to the soft thump as Yugi flopped on his bed.

Sugoroku chuckled to himself, walking towards the living room, shutting off all the lights. The house was now dark and nearly empty, but the atmosphere contrasted with its appearance. Sugoroku walked to his room, but took a lingering look at the bedroom door of his grandson. He chuckled again.

"My my, Yugi," he said softly, smiling to himself. "You've fallen in love."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi carelessly flopped on his bed, his mind searching for the answers to the questions that have long bombarded his heart. Every time he thought of happiness, Yami's face flashed in his mind. Every time he thought of love, Yami would always be the first thing he would think of. Was it really happening? Was this real? Yugi blinked, a sense of reality hitting him, putting everything into perspective, and righting all the wrongs.

He loved Yami.

A furious red blush spread across the small boy's face, believing that his thoughts were misleading him. Yugi turned around, sighing, shutting his eyes briefly, going back to the moment when Yami had tenderly kissed his tear away without any hesitation. The warm, perfect feeling of having Yami's strong arms around him, shielding him from every threat, every evil in the world. Nothing else had mattered at that moment, it was just him and Yami, dancing together slowly. Yugi clutched at the bed covers, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I…," he whispered.

He turned around again, facing the window, glancing out at the quiet fall night. Had it been so long ago that he met Yami? Since the spring that he arrived, to the now cold but warm fall night, how did he fall for the boy? When did his heart fly into Yami's hands, to protect it and treasure it forever? The world outside seemed unreal, to perfectly in place to even think that confusion would exist anywhere.

If Yugi loved him, then why was he feeling this way?

"Why can't I accept it? Why can't I realize that it's the truth?" Yugi said softly to himself.

The small boy lay there for a few minutes, contemplating.

'Because you are afraid' he thought finally. 'You're afraid that Yami won't love you' The cold thought gripped at Yugi's heart, his deepest fear revealed. A sharp pain stung within, his face crumbling at the horrible thought. But then again, it wasn't Yugi's place to tell Yami who he should love. Only Yami could decide that, and in time, Yugi would know the answer for sure. Yugi clutched his pillow to his chest, sighing deeply, thinking back on the soft looks Yami would give him. Hope bubbled in Yugi's heart as he thought that maybe, just maybe, Yami felt the same way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oi. WHY did the teacher have to give us a homework assignment for our break!?" Yami complained, looking out the window. Yugi sighed happily, gazing at the ruby-eyed boy, not paying much attention to what he was saying.

"Oh I don't know, but, we could work on them together, right?" Yugi asked, hopeful. Yami looked over at him, eyes bright, a genuine smile on his lips. He nodded, looking up at the clock. The taller boy stood, stretching. Yugi blushed slightly, looking away. Yami walked over into the hallway, but poked his head back into his room. Yugi blinked, cutely, and Yami grinned.

"I'm just going to run some errand. I'll be back in a bit. You can go and look around if you want to," Yami offered. "I'll be right back." He winked and gave Yugi a thumbs up before he wandered off. Yugi sat on Yami's bed, alone in the spacious room. He glanced around nervously before he stood and decided to look around the home, not really liking to be alone. He looked around, passing many rooms in the large hallway. He stopped short when he heard the faint sound of a piano. The curious boy crept closer and closer towards the lovely sound, admiring the professionalism of it. The melody was sweet and slow, but hinted a bit of sorrowful longing. Like a dream too far to be able to reach, but still in the dreamer's heart. 

The sound grew stronger, and Yugi continued to follow it. He stopped at two large doors, the sound coming from the room inside. The door was ajar, just enough so Yugi could peek inside. Yami's mother sat in the middle of the large room, playing a grand piano. She sat straight, and her eyes never left her music, her delicate hands gracefully pressing each key, producing a heavenly sound. Yugi stepped inside the room, mesmerized. 

"Ah! Yugi-chan!" Mrs. Mutou exclaimed happily once she caught sight of the timid boy. "Yami has gone to run his errand, yes?" she asked. Yugi nodded, keeping his hands behind his back. Mrs. Mutou tilted her head to the side, woe flickering in her eyes momentarily. She studied the boy for a moment. "What are you thinking about, Yugi-chan?"

Yugi blinked. "Ano…," he said. "I kind of wanted to ask you a question."

"Me?"

"H-Hai. I would ask my own mother but…," Yugi said, sadness creeping over him.

"Go on, honey," she said softly, seeing the grief that pooled in Yugi's amethyst eyes. "Ask me anything." Yugi looked up gratefully, knowing he _needed_ to know this.

"How do you tell someone you love them?"

Mrs. Mutou's eyes widened slightly, but then softened as she took in the innocence of the question. Yugi looked around, avoiding her gaze, obviously embarrassed by what he had just asked. She thought for a moment, needing to sort out what she was going to say. Yugi quickly looked at her, but then glanced away, his pale cheeks glowing pink.

"Tell me Yugi-chan," she said. "Do you love someone?" Yugi looked over at her, eyes wide, hands trembling slightly. He looked away, nodding slightly, not wanting to look at her directly in her eyes. She smiled warmly, understanding Yugi's natural shyness. She studied Yugi for a moment, sighing softly. "Yugi-chan, you shouldn't be embarrassed. Love is a wonderful gift that we are blessed with. If you love someone, and I mean truly, truly love them, then just say what you feel in your heart. If you act like yourself, and think of the pure feelings your experiencing, it will be all right. You shouldn't be afraid to let someone know how you feel." Yugi looked on, eyes damp.

"…A-Arigatou…arigatou gozaimasu…," Yugi said softly, bowing. "I-I should be going now…" Yami's mother nodded in understanding. She watched the nervous boy stumble out of the room, face flushed red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're falling for him, aren't you?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Admit it. You're always blushing around him, you stutter, and you get this idiotic look on your face," Seto smirked. "Just admit it to yourself. If you do, it'll be easier to admit it to Yugi."

Yami looked up, eyes wide. "Kaiba, as much as I appreciate your 'advice', I don't think your in any position to tell me how to lead my love life," Yami said, slightly aggravated. Seto shrugged and sighed, burying his hands in his pockets. A smirk played on his lips, a favorite habit of his. He walked towards the gate of Yami's home, turning around to stare blankly at Yami for a moment. Yami blinked, feeling uncomfortable, he shifted slightly.

"…Don't be so foolish," Seto said darkly. Yami blinked again in confusion as he watched the tall CEO of KaibaCorp walk out the gate and meet his expensive limousine. The sleek car drove away from the property, leaving Yami alone in the dark, mind buzzing with questions that were left unanswered. He stood up tall, dusting himself off, staring up at the star filled night. Yugi had left a while ago, claiming he had to help his grandfather with a new shipment of cards that were arriving in the shop that day. Yami had suspected there was something else behind his hurry to leave the house, but decided not to dwindle on the issue. He faced his home, contemplating his life's bizarre turn of events.

Though meeting Yugi was the best thing that had ever happened to him, ever since then, Yami had been confused and felt directionless. The world seemed to be turning upside down and he felt as if he were drowning in confusion, now knowing what the correct path was, or where it would lead him. He felt something land on his nose, and picked it. A small cherry blossom rested on his hand. He touched it slightly, smiling softly as he felt the soft, smooth petal. It felt so much like Yugi's skin, and that made his longing for the boy grow even more. Keeping the small flower in his hand, he walked into his home.

The house was dark and lonely. His father was away on business and Melanie was more than likely cooped up in her room, her nose stuck in a book again. His mother was always very quite, one of the attributes that Yami loved about her. Yami walked around the dark mansion silently, taking in the night colors of his home. He stopped to look at the family portrait that hung on the wall above the fireplace. Yami's father had on hand resting on his wife's small shoulder and she sat respectfully. Melanie stood beside her mother, her honey eyes looking soft yet fierce at the same time. Yami stood behind his sister, both hands resting on her shoulders, keeping her small frame close to him. Yami's expression seemed dull and bored, now Yami wished he had smiled.

"Is something wrong, Yami?"

Yami whipped around to see his mother looking at him, her expression slightly worried. He shook his head and returned his attention to the portrait. "No," he said. "I'm okay."

Mrs. Mutou looked out the window. "It is dark outside," she mused. "Has your friend Seto-san gone home?" Yami nodded, not looking at his mother. They stood in silence for a while, Yami studying the portrait, his mom silently studying his profile, a sweet smile gracing her features.

'It is wonderful to know someone as sweet as Yugi-chan would love my son so much,' she thought. 'I know Yami loves him too…he's just to stubborn to admit it.' She giggled silently, knowing how Yami hated admitting things he wanted to deny. Her son sighed tiredly and turned around.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Yami said, walking towards the spiral staircase.

"…Okay," his mother called out. "Good-night, Yami."

"Good-night, mom."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mrs. Mutou sat in front of her piano, resting her hands on the keys gently. She pressed the key and the sound echoed through the spacious room. She sighed as she looked at her music, somewhat sad eyes scanning through the various notes. Yami's mother put the sheet music aside and decided to play a random melody. Her hands and fingers instinctively hit the right notes every time, the haunting melody working its way through the long corridors of the not so empty house.

'Mom's thinking again,' Melanie mused in her mind. 'She's obviously thinking about nii-sama.'

The small girl put her book down and walked towards her door, placing her small hand on the door knob. She glanced up at the clock. 

'It's almost midnight…' she said, surprised. 'I wonder if nii-sama is in his room…' She opened the door a bit, poking her head outside. The hallway was dark and silent. Melanie could bare hear the faint sound of her mother's grand piano. The small girl walked down the hall silently, searching for her brother's room. Once she found it, she stood outside the door, trying to decide whether or not she should go inside. Shrugging everything else off, Melanie opened the door slowly, peeking inside the dark, moonlit room. 

Yami sat by his windowsill, staring out at the lake behind their large home. His forehead was resting against the cool glass gently, eyes dull and contemplative. 

"N-Onii-chan," she asked. "…What are you thinking about…?"

Yami turned his head and stared at his sister.

"Imouto?"* he asked, surprised. "What are you doing up so late?" She walked over to him and stood by his side, looking out the window.

"…You were very pensive today…What were you thinking about?" she asked, now turning her pleading eyes towards her brother. Yami bit his lower lip, not wanting to burden his little sister with the confusing paradoxes that were now bombarding him everyday. 

"Iie. Nandemonai,"* he assured her. "Just…things that you wouldn't understand. Now, go on to bed, you wouldn't mom yelling at both of us, would you?"

The small child didn't flinch. "We both know very well she wouldn't do that," she said. "She never has..." she trailed. Melanie patted her brother's hand and walked towards his door, turning around to gaze at him once more. Yami blinked, eyes wide, puzzled by his sister's mysterious behavior. She looked at him blankly, her innocence shining through her appearance, but her personality and expression resembled that of a ghost.

"Why start now?" she finished. "Oyasumi nasai, onii-chan."*

Yami sat there, dumbfounded and slightly disturbed. He sat back and tried to get his sister out of his mind. 'What a weird kid she is…' he thought. 'Sure, she's cute and all, but boy is she freaky sometimes.' A smile graced Yami's lips as he turned his attention back to what he had been thinking about originally.

"…Yugi…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi hugged his knees to his chest, shutting his eyes momentarily.

"I wonder…I wonder what it would be like to…have…" Yugi blushed as he spoke out loud. Just imaging Yami kiss him was more than enough to make him blush uncontrollably. Though it would be nice to experience it once in his lifetime. Yami was the only person he wanted to be with, the only person he wanted to kiss him. He smiled slightly as he got dressed for bed. Yugi wondered if Yami was awake or if he was asleep. He wondered what he was thinking about…_who _he was thinking about. The amethyst eyed boy thought pensively, feeling rather tired. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Yami's mother.

~*Flashback*~

"How do you tell someone you love them?"

Mrs. Mutou's eyes widened slightly, but then softened as she took in the innocence of the question. Yugi looked around, avoiding her gaze, obviously embarrassed by what he had just asked. She thought for a moment, needing to sort out what she was going to say. Yugi quickly looked at her, but then glanced away, his pale cheeks glowing pink.

"Tell me Yugi-chan," she said. "Do you love someone?" Yugi looked over at her, eyes wide, hands trembling slightly. He looked away, nodding slightly, not wanting to look at her directly in her eyes. She smiled warmly, understanding Yugi's natural shyness. She studied Yugi for a moment, sighing softly. "Yugi-chan, you shouldn't be embarrassed. Love is a wonderful gift that we are blessed with. If you love someone, and I mean truly, truly love them, then just say what you feel in your heart. If you act like yourself, and think of the pure feelings your experiencing, it will be all right. You shouldn't be afraid to let someone know how you feel." Yugi looked on, eyes damp.

"…A-Arigatou…arigatou gozaimasu…," Yugi said softly, bowing. "I-I should be going now…" Yami's mother nodded in understanding. She watched the nervous boy stumble out of the room, face flushed red.

~*End Flashback*~

Yugi bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I…I've never been in love before…," Yugi said softly. "Am I supposed to feel this way?" He flopped on his bed, confused and tired. Hiding from his fears wouldn't help, and putting them aside would only make things worse. "Should I tell him?" Yugi asked himself. He picked at the quilt on his bed. So many questions to be answered, so many fears to calm down. So many new feelings arising and emotions building up. The path he had chosen wasn't easy to travel on. It only got more confusing, more frustrating and depressing. Though it was hard to know what was right, and what was wrong, Yugi chose to continue with the rode he was on. 

Yami was there with him, and he had assured him that he would always be there. Yami was true to his word, and Yugi knew he could count on him. The warm, loving feeling of having Yami's arms wrapped around him never truly left the shorter boy. It still lingered sweetly in his mind. Just like the memory of Yami gently kissing his tear away. It seemed as if Yami was bold enough to take actions upon his feelings. Yugi only wished he was that courageous. 

But Yugi had met Yami, and really, in Yugi's mind, that's all that mattered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Difinity: Ne, not one of my best chapters, but still.

Yami: Definitely.

Difinity: -_-() I get no respect around here.

Yugi: *whacks Yami* Be nice!

Yami: T_T

Difinity: *handcuffs Seto and Ryou together*

Seto: O.O;;;;;;;;;; *BLUSH BLUSH*

Yugi: What about Jounouchi-kun?

Difinity: *blink* Oh yeah *handcuffs Jou to Seto* ^_^ Now they're all together!

Jou, Ryou and Seto: O_O *BLUSH*

Difinity: :D

Yami: -.-() *sweatdrop* Oi.

Translations: 

Imouto = sister. Generally meaning 'younger sister'

Iie. Nandemonai = No. Nothing

Oyasumi nasai, onii-chan = Good-night, brother

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! ^.~


	15. I see you in my dreams

First and foremost…408 reviews!? I LOVE YOU ALL!! *huggles each and every reviewer*

Difinity: -.- Well chapter 14 stunk.

Yami: Yup. Sure did.

Difinity: …I'll agree with you on that one.

Yami: ^_^ Finally

Difinity: But don't count on it happening in the future ^_^

Yami: =_=() I won't

Yugi: Aw, poor Yami *huggles Yami*

Yami: ^______________________^

Difinity: Yeah, I figured you'd like that ^_~

Yugi: ^O^

Difinity: And we have someone helping us today! Meet Shining December!

Shining December: Hi! ^_^

Yugi: Oh, I like your name! It sounds really nice ^_^

Difinity: Yugi's fond of pretty names. Ne, Yugi-chan?

Yugi: ^-^ *blush*

Yami: O-kay, that's enough of that

Shining December: Aw Yami, don't be like that ^_~

Yami: Eh? *blush*

Yugi: *blink*

Shining December: Aw! You guys are just so cute! *huggles Yami and Yugi*

Yugi: ^_^

Yami: _^

Shining December: I never knew Yami liked being hugged! *squeezes harder*

Difinity: He'll eventually start to hate it again XD

Shining December: Well, I'm sorry to hear that Yami!

Yami: T_T

Yugi: On with the story! …Yami? Daijabou desu ka?

Yami: T_T

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh* 

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

'…' is thinking "…" is speaking

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

"Have you got anything planned out for winter break?" Yugi asked eagerly, eyes bright and shining. Yami grinned at his friend's enthusiasm, knowing fully well what he wanted to do during the holiday break. The two boys sat in a café, warm and cozy, protected from the cold snow that was covering the city of Domino outside. Yugi looked around the café, his face radiant and looking adorable in his winter outfit. Yami looked at his friend, capturing the small boy's gaze for a moment. Yami reached out and took a hold of Yugi's hand. The amethyst-eyed boy looked away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. The taller of the two grinned as he pressed his lips against Yugi's hand softly.

"I know exactly what I want to do during winter break," Yami said, smiling broadly at the blushing boy in front of him. "And who I want to spend it with." Yugi looked at him with wide eyes, his blush deepening greatly. It took all the will-power Yami could must to NOT pull Yugi forward and kiss him senseless. Still, he enjoyed just having a strong friendship with the boy, and decided not to rush things. Besides, it was still uncertain to Yami if Yugi had been experiencing the same feelings towards him. Every moment he spent with Yugi was memorable. Every moment he treasured. 

"Ano…," Yugi said, obviously flustered. "Aha, ano, a-after we're done here, w-where do you want to go?" Yami smiled, standing up as he kept Yugi's hand in his own. The smaller boy's heart skipped a beat, his knees growing weak. Yami pulled him out into the snow covered streets, the snow flakes rapidly accumulating. The shorter of the two looked up in awe, and felt Yami squeeze his hand gently. He looked over at Yami, and saw something in the taller boy's shining ruby-eyes. Yugi looked deep into the fiery orbs, looking for a trace of mischief or a glimmering hint of teasing. He found nothing. All he could see was Yami's eyes shining in adoration, and an emotion that looked stronger, but Yugi couldn't quite place it.

"So, where do we go?" Yugi asked.

Acting on what he was feeling, Yami leaned close and softly rubbed his nose against Yugi's. The smaller boy blushed brightly, startled by Yami's actions, yet feeling a warm, familiar tugging at his heart. 

"Wherever you want to go, ore no tenshi*," Yami said, winking. Yugi nearly fainted at the nickname, but slowly lost his balance for a brief moment. Yami allowed Yugi to lean against him, but brushed his lips across the boy's forehead before doing so. Yugi felt nothing but trust and adoration from the flirtatious actions that Yami was making. Though they made him uneasy and insecure, Yugi loved them, and never wanted Yami to stop. He felt Yami tug his hand gently, leading him on. Yugi nodded and followed him.

'Then again,' Yugi thought. 'I'd follow him anywhere in the world.'

~*~

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Jou asked, surprised. The small boy giggled and placed his index finger over his lips.

"Shh, me and Yami are having a snowball fight. I don't want him to find me," Yugi explained, winking up at the tall blonde. Jou nodded in understanding, not paying attention to the ruby-eyed boy that stood behind him. Yami held his breath as he continued to mold his snowball into a perfect sphere. Yugi continued to look forward, unaware of the lurking, madly grinning boy that was preparing to stuff a snowball down his shirt. Yami lunged onto Yugi, stuffing the cold, ball of ice down the smaller one's back. Yugi yelped loudly, along with Jou, who shrieked out loud. Yami broke out into laughter, not believing the girlish squeal came from Jou.

Yugi laughed along with him, his laughter ceasing as he noticed how handsome Yami looked when he laughed. His smile was gorgeous and it made him so much happier and at ease with everyone, instead of the scowl or frown that was always pasted on his face. He looked like a completely different person when he smiled genuinely, his eyes would shine bright and light up his expression. Why Yami never smiled more often, Yugi didn't know, but if he loved Yami, he would find out.

"It's starting to snow again!" Yugi cried out happily. Jou laughed while Yami smiled and looked at Yugi. The small boy began to catch snowflakes with his tongue, and Jou joined alone with him. Yugi looked so innocent that way, enjoying the snow, having fun with friends, and just being a normal teenager. Yami wondered if Yugi had ever been this happy with someone else back in his home in Kyoto. Yami hoped he didn't, wanting to be the only person to show Yugi true happiness. The ruby-eyed boy continued to watch Yugi carefully as he got up to start a snow war with Jou. Yugi's face lit up brightly, cheeks flushed red with excitement. His laughter rang in Yami's ears, his heart pounding wildly at how innocent it sounded. 

Though Yugi had been through many things in his life, he was always so optimistic about things. He always looked on the brighter side of life, trying to light up a little happiness in someone. His natural gift was to love and care for people, making them happy and giving them a sense of hope. It was hard to believe that someone would hate him, but unfortunately, there were people who didn't like the young boy's kind spirit. It saddened Yami to see people hate such an adorable boy. Not only was he _very _cute, he was kind, gentle and understanding, which was hard to find in anyone. He stood up and looked around. There were so many people who were enjoying the fun-filled winter day at Domino Park. Yami wondered if he ever wanted to do something like this when he was young. He wondered if Melanie ever wanted to go out and play, and pretend to be a naïve little child without a care in the world.

Yugi cheerful call startled Yami out of his train of thought. The hyper boy ran up to Yami, clasping Yami's hands in his own. 

"What now?" he asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

Yami smiled at him. "Let's go home," he said softly.

~*~

Yugi snuggled closer to Yami, pressing his face against the taller boy's side. He sighed contentedly, eyes watching the lively fire in front of him dance wildly. Through all the warmth and haze, he barely noticed Yami's arm wrap securely around his waist, pulling him closer to Yami's side. Not that Yugi would've complained, of course. His eyelids felt heavy, but the small boy refused to sleep, wanting to be awake during every moment of sweet bliss. He heard Yami sigh softly, resting his head atop his own. Yugi swore he could feel Yami grin against his hair, but decided to keep the humorous thought to himself.

"Comfy, Yugi?" Yami murmured.

"Mm, very comfy," Yugi said, his voice slightly muffled by Yami's side. The two sat there together, watching the fire dance wildly, enjoying each other's company. Yugi's heart swelled with happiness, not wanting the moment to end. He shut his eyes as he heard the faint sound of Mrs. Mutou's grand piano. She was quite skilled, and her music made the amethyst-eyed boy contented and feel at peace. No wonder he had taken a liking to the lovely woman instantly. He felt Yami murmur against his hair, inducing sleep even further. Yami took Yugi's hand in his own, and intertwined his fingers with the smaller boy's. 

"You make me very happy Yugi…," Yami said, eyes shut, nuzzling Yugi's hair. "You know that?" Yugi blushed warmly, not caring anymore. Sleep was beginning to claim him, dragging him downwards into the peaceful bliss. He nodded slightly before shutting his eyes and completely relaxing against Yami's warm body. Yami felt Yugi relax and knew that the small boy had fallen asleep. He smiled softly, looking down at the small gift from God that was cuddled against him. 

Yami yawned as well, feeling drowsy in the romantic haze. He lay back, holding Yugi close to him, wrapping both his arms securely around the small boy. He pressed his lips against Yugi's cheek, loving the tender feeling of Yugi's silky cheek against his aching lips. Yugi pressed his face against Yami's chest, seeking more warmth. Yami positioned himself so that he and Yugi would be comfortable. The large room was silent, the sound of the fire crackling and Yugi's gentle breathing the only sounds in the room. Yami held Yugi tightly, loving the way the small boy fit perfectly in his arms. It was as if Yugi was made especially for Yami to hold.

Yami looked down at the sleeping wonder, wanting to press his lips so badly against Yugi's that his heart ached. To keep him at bay, he would occasionally press his lips against Yugi's forehead, earning a sweet smile from the small boy. Such wonders couldn't be real, but Yami thanked God for sending down the sweet angel he was holding at that moment. Everything was right in the world. 

It was at that moment that something hit Yami's heart, opening his eyes to the truth.

He had fallen in love with sweet, innocent, Mutou Yugi.

Yami yawned again, accepting his newly found fact, pulling the boy he loved more than anything in the world, closer to him. He shut his eyes, soon falling asleep along with his friend.

Mrs. Mutou emerged from the hallway, a woolen blanket in her arms. She approached the sofa, smiling with tears in her eyes as she looked at the two sleeping boys. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure after seeing such a beautiful thing. Mrs. Mutou covered the sleeping boys with the blanket, smoothing out Yami's hair and kissing Yugi's forehead. She stepped back, admiring the couple. Nothing looked sweeter than that, she was sure of it. The smiling woman stepped away, leaving the two alone to rest in each other's arms. Mrs. Mutou smiled lovingly, so happy that her son had found true love and happiness after so many years of being heartless and distant. Yami was now warm and loving, showing only his true self around the small, timid boy that had captured his heart completely.

She stood in the hallway, giving a lingering glance at the boys.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yugi-chan," she whispered. "For making my son so happy."

~*~

"So I'll see you tomorrow, huh?" Yami asked as Yugi put on his jacket.

"Yes," he replied softly. Yami looked out the window and saw that the driver was ready to take Yugi home.

"Oyasumi, Yugi," Yami said, squeezing the shorter boy's hand. Yugi smiled.

"Oyasumi nasai, Yami," Yugi said softly, quickly kissing Yami's cheek before he headed out the door. He waved good-bye, walking towards the dark vehicle that Yami's driver would use to take the short boy home. Yami looked at the car as it drove off into the distance, melting into the surroundings. The house was dark and alone again, just as it had been before. Melanie had already fallen asleep, and his mother was undoubtedly locked in her room, re-writing piano scores and such. His father had returned, but was busy in his study. Deciding that he needed to talk to his mother, Yami walked up the spiral staircase, hearing the faint sound of his mother's familiar grand piano.

He stepped inside the room, seeing his mother sitting at the piano bench, staring off into the night sky. The snow glistened outside as it continued to fall, the stars trying to break through the cloudy sky, eager to shine their light down on the earth. Yami walked over silently in the room, which glowed midnight blue, creating an eerie ambiance. His mother looked over at him, her expression slightly sad.

"Mom…," Yami trailed. She sat there, not moving, listening intently to her only son voice his words of compassion for the angelic boy that had entered his life so suddenly. "I…I…"

"I know, honey," she said softly, tears glistening in her eyes. "I know." She opened her arms to him, which Yami gratefully took. He wrapped his strong arms around his petite mother, needing someone to understand. She held him tightly, taking a shaky breath, wanting to take away any fears that Yami had. Love was a wonderful thing that no one should be afraid of. Yami shouldn't fear it either.

"I love Yugi, Mom. I really do," Yami said, after a moment of silence in the moonlit room. "But…"

"You're afraid," his mother finished gently for him. She touched his face, a tender smile spreading across her lips. "Yami…my only son, you have nothing to fear. You shouldn't be afraid of loving someone."

Yami looked away, knowing he _was _afraid. But what he was afraid _of_ was still unclear to him. The path to the future seemed unclear and unstable. Without Yugi by his side, Yami was sure that he wouldn't have a future. But, how do you tell someone you love them? How do you voice the strongest emotion a human being can feel? There are no words for such a strong feeling. Actions can barely express it, yet there must be a way to show someone how much you love them. Everyday that Yami saw Yugi, he continued to fall in love with the boy even more, though Yami never realized it. The unconditional adoration Yami saw in Yugi's eyes couldn't begin to describe how much he loved him. Love was too strong, too…deep to express in words alone.

"Don't be afraid, Yami," Mrs. Mutou said softly in the spacious room. "Show him what's in your heart. Love him dearly, and he will love you in return. Don't ever think for a minute that Yugi doesn't love you as much as you love him."

Yami's eyes widened slightly, his heart nearly flying. But a new thought dawned on him; Until Yugi voiced the three words Yami longed to hear, then it was still uncertain. Yet something inside of Yami told him that his mother was right, that Yugi _did_ in fact love him dearly. Yami just hoped it was the truth.

"Should I…tell him…?" Yami asked softly. His mother smiled.

"Tell him when _you _feel it, when _you _think it's the right time to do so," she whispered to her only son. "Never doubt your feelings, Yami. Your heart will never lie to you."

A lump formed inside of Yami's throat.

"Mom…"

~*~

Melanie woke up at hearing her parent's eager voices outside her room. She heard her brother ask many questions, but then the voices began to slowly fade away. Curiosity got the better of her, as she walked up and peeked out the door. Yami followed his parents to their father's office. After they shut the door, she silently scampered out of her room and walked towards her father's office. She waited for a moment, wondering whether or not she should go inside.

A memory came into her mind; She thought back to the day of the dance, and back to her conversation with Yami.

~*Flashback*~

__

"Nervous, ne?"

"You know you're not helping."

"Oh. Am I supposed to be helping?"

"Never mind."

The five year old titled her head to the side, staring at her brother, who would occasionally look in the mirror for a minute, then look out the window, and return to getting dressed, his cheeks slightly pink. Melanie sighed, wondering when her brother would just admit the fact that he liked Yugi very much. She was no master in love, but the dazed looks that Yami would sometimes give the wall, and the occasional mumbling of Yugi's name in his sleep was more than enough proof. Melanie hopped off her brother's bed, looking up at him, another very thick book in her arms. Yami stopped and glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You really like Yugi, don't you?" she asked innocently. Yami blushed and returned to fixing his neck buckle. "Oh just admit it," Melanie sighed. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone, and there's nothing wrong with you liking another guy. So don't you dare give me those lame excuses."

"I'm not ashamed of anything," Yami said calmly. "And I know there's nothing wrong with liking another guy."

"Then why don't you just admit it to yourself that you like Yugi?"

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but decided to not say anything.

Yami blinked. Melanie continued to hum, but looked up at her brother and smiled, her eyes warm and bright. 'But I love her anyway' Yami thought, smiling at his little sister. "You sure like singing, don't you?" Yami cooed. Melanie stuck out her tongue.

"Yes. But don't think that I'm going to go for some childish idealism and say, 'Oh! I wanna be a singer!' I'm not THAT naïve," she pouted, setting her book down. "I have plans for myself." Yami raised an eyebrow. "But, that will only be determined in my life's run."

Yami turned to fully face his younger sister, who now had her eyes closed. He knelt down to see eye-level with the prodigious girl. She opened an eye, then slowly opened the other, her expression one of slight confusion. Yami stared deep into her eyes with a serious expression, one that didn't fault.

"Onii-chan, nan-" Melanie was cut off by her brother's embrace. Her eyes widened slightly, surprised by Yami's sudden actions. Yami squeezed his sister gently in his arms, pulling the little girl close to him. Melanie patted his back slightly, still flustered. The ruby-eyed boy pulled away slightly and kissed his sister's forehead gently. He smiled at her warmly, showing her his special smile that he had only for her.

"Don't try to act all mature," he said softly. "Stay a kid." Yami winked at her and walked out the door. 

Melanie blinked.

~*End Flashback*~

After shrugging the memory away, she walked closer to the door and pressed her ear against the door. She heard her mother and father's eager voices. At once, she heard someone slam their fist against something, and someone began to run towards the door. 

Melanie immediately jumped out of the way, right before Yami bolted out of his father's office.

"Yami! Yami, wait!" his mother called after him, chasing him down the stairs. 

"Son! Yami, what's wrong?" Mr. Mutou yelled out. The two worried parents chased their only son down the stairs. Melanie stood there in her pajamas, confused and bewildered. She walked into her father's study and looked at what was on his desk.

Something inside of her froze. Her heart nearly stopped and tears filled her eyes as she grasped the meaning of everything. Everything clicked into place as she realized what Yami must've been feeling at that moment. Her small hands hung limply at her side as she scampered off to her room, peeking out the window. Sure enough, she saw Yami running through the gate and to the backwoods. Melanie clutched the half-heart locket that was concealed by her bathrobe.

"Nii-sama…," she whispered.

~*~

Difinity: Whee! Cliffhanger!!!

Shining December: Iie! How can you leave it like that!?

Difinity: ^^;;; I dunno

Yami: T_T

Yugi: *cries*

Shining December: Aw…*huggles crying Yugi*

Yugi: *sniff* 

Yami: T_T

Difinity: *falls over*

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r~! ^.~


	16. And I feel you in my heart

I LOVE ALL OF YOU~!!!! *huggles all reviewers at once*

Difinity: ^^;; Wow, lots of ppl were yellin' about the cliffy, ne?

Yami: o_o I'll say

Yugi: *clinging to Yami* Yup

Difinity: Now Yugi, don't do that. You know what's coming.

Yugi: Yeah…I know…

Sarah: Cheer up Yugi! I'm sure whatever Dif has got in store for this chappy will go along fine.

Yugi: But

Sarah: ^_^ Don't worry Yugi! *huggles Yugi*

Yugi: ^^

Yami: o_o

Difinity: Heeheehee

Digimagic: What's so funny?

Difinity: Nothin' 

Digimagic: Okay

Sarah: *keeps huggling Yugi*

Yugi: ^^

Yami: *eye twitching* 

Difinity: O_O Uh, Digimagic, care to help me drag away Yami before he hurts someone?

Digimagic: Gladly

*Dif and Digimagic drag Yami away*

Yugi: Where did Yami go?

Sarah: *shrugs* I dunno 

Difinity: Well he's taken care of

Digimagic: Yup. Will he be able to get out?

Difinity: o_o Let's hope not.

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh* 

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

'…' is thinking "…" is speaking

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

Yami angrily pounded his fist against the bark of a tree. Anger and frustration bubbled inside of him, his arms trembling furiously. The night was silent, causing the angry punches against the tree to echo vibrantly throughout the secluded area. Yami looked around, hoping that his parents didn't follow him. He hadn't gone far though; just to the outskirts of his home, where many trees grew thick enough to hide him for hours. Yami breathed in deeply, trying to calm his jittering nerves. 

"They…They can't do this! Why? Why now!?" Yami yelled angrily. His heart pounded hard against his chest. "Yugi…" Yami breathed. "I won't lose you! I won't!" The night stayed silent as Yami bit back the tears that were stinging in his eyes. Everything…he was going to lose everything. It was all going to be left behind. Why? Why did these things happen to him? Especially now! Why? Yami let out a shuddered breath, shutting his eyes momentarily. He opened them only to find his vision blurred by his unshed tears. Yami bit his bottom lip, blinking away the moisture in his ruby eyes. The glowed from unseen anger and frustration, silently building up inside.

He heard a rustle in the bushes and was surprised to see a pair of sad eyes staring up at him. His sister stood there silently, her hands by her sides, looking sad and tired. The two stood in the clearing, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"…Do you want to go…?" Melanie asked softly, her gaze intense. Yami's eyes widened slightly as an immediate answer came into his mind.

"No," he replied, as if stating the obvious. "Do you?" Melanie looked up at the dark sky.

"You can't see stars here," she said. "There's going to be a full moon tomorrow." She looked back at Yami, honey eyes glimmering with moisture. "I want to see the stars." She stepped forward and took her brother's hand. "Onii-chan…sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to do. If I could change things for you, I swear, I would. But you know we can't stop this. Mom and Dad will say it's best for the family. Best for you…" Melanie stepped forward and leaned her head against her brother's abdomen.

"But I-"

"I know how you feel," Melanie whispered, her voice breaking. "Demo…we all have to say goodbye to the ones we love…whether or not we want to…"

The small girl wrapped her small arms around her brother, wishing she could take away all the hurt Yami was feeling. She could feel Yami holding back his emotions, hiding away the stinging pain that was eating away at his mind. Yami held his sister close to him, longing to believe this was all a bad dream. The opportunities his family had been given that night…Yami could see how happy his parents were for him. He could see how excited his mother was for his father. Both were chances that came once in a life-time. Yami didn't want to disappoint his family, but he didn't want to lose Yugi as well. In both paths, someone was left to be unhappy. That was the last thing Yami wanted for his family, but what about himself?

He looked down at his young sister, her eyes sad and lonely. Guilt stabbed at his heart as he glanced over at his home. The thoughts were swirling in his mind as he was battling to decide which path to follow. He was running out of time.

'Tomorrow night…' Yami realized. 'We leave tomorrow night…'

~*~

"What's wrong with Yami?" Yugi whispered over to Jou. The blonde glanced over to his friend, who was reading a book. Though it didn't look as if he were really paying attention to what he was reading. His once vibrant ruby eyes were now dull and despondent. Yami looked weary and it seemed as if he didn't get any sleep the previous night. The short, amethyst-eyed boy watched him intently, worried. Jou glanced back over at Yugi and leaned to the side.

"I have no clue," he whispered back. "He's been like that all day. Something's wrong with him, Yugi. Something really serious." Yugi's eyes took on a look of small horror. If something was wrong, Yami would tell him about it, right? Yugi gasped inwardly; he could've sworn he saw Yami wipe stray tears from his eyes. Yet the ruby eyed boy continued with his reading. Yami glanced over at the clock, eyes taking a deep, depressing look. The tired boy shut his eyes deeply, knowing each second was ticking by, each minute melting into an hour as his departure was growing closer.

With a start, Yugi realized that the bell had rung and that class was over. He gathered his book bag and waited for Yami. He saw his friend take out a card and walk over to the teacher's desk. Not wanting to attract any attention, Yugi scampered out into the hall, staying close enough to the door to hear the teacher's voice from inside the classroom. Deciding to wait for Yami down the hall, Yugi ran towards the end, going over the words he hear from inside the room.

'Leaving…so far away…good-luck…hope you will visit…' Yugi mused. Was there something that Yami wasn't telling him? Fear began to build up in Yugi's mind, his imagination running away with him. Yugi's footsteps echoed throughout the nearly empty halls, each sound pounding hard against his head. He whipped around as he heard a door shut, only to see Yami walk out of the classroom, eyes dark and depressed. Yugi waited patiently. Yami looked at Yugi, eyes with surprise in them as he gazed deep into the pools of amethyst that he loved so much.

"Yami," Yugi started. "Are you okay?" The taller boy stood still, his eyes carrying an overbearing sadness in them. "You seem so…tired and sad today. Something on your mind?" Yami looked away, not being able to handle the choice he made last night while in his room. 

"Yugi," Yami said. "I…I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami turned to face him.

"Not here. Not now," he said. "Tonight. Meet me in your special spot at 9 tonight. Can you do that?" Yugi was dumbfounded and confused, but nodded anyway. Yami explained that he needed to go and left the small boy alone in the hallway. Curiosity bubbled inside of Yugi, hardly wanting to wait until 9 that night. Could Yami possible want to tell something to Yugi, something that the small boy longed to hear? Hope flashed in Yugi's amethyst eyes as he stepped out into the daylight. His eyes shone bright and happy, all his uncertainties and fears banished from his heart. Yugi could feel his excitement flowing throughout his small body. 

Tonight. At 9. Yugi hoped it would be all right.

~*~

Yami stood nervously in the lovely clearing. The full moon shone bright, just as Melanie said it would the previous night. There was a small amount of snow covering the ground, the chilly wind breezing by softly. Yami's heart pounded wildly in his chest, waiting patiently for Yugi's arrival. Had he done the right thing? Did he choose the right path? It didn't seem as if he had a choice anyway. It was going to be done, whether or not he wanted to go. It wasn't just about him now, it was about his whole family. How could he deny them happiness? 

A rustle in the bushes startled Yami, making him whip around to face the small area. Yugi peeked through the bundle of leaves, a lopsided smile on his lips. He stepped forward, sighing contentedly, eyes bright. Yami walked towards him, taking Yugi's small hands in his own. Yugi bit back a giggle, wanting to wrap his arms around Yami and hold him close. The night was silent as Yami stared deep into Yugi's eyes, seeing nothing but eagerness and hope.

"Yugi…I want to tell you something…," Yami spoke softly. Yugi smiled tenderly at his friend.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Yami let go of Yugi's hands, a cold feeling creeping up his spine.

"My dad got a new job," Yami said, forcing out false cheerfulness. "And…I got accepted into one of those private, fundamental schools."

Yugi's eyes lit up. "That's wonderful!" he chirped. "That's what your family wanted, right? To have you get accepted into one of those schools! That's great!" Yami shook his head solemnly, the truth playing on his lips. Yugi's expression turned to one of confusion. "It isn't? Yami," Yugi felt his voice growing with panic. "Wh-What's wrong?"

Yami stepped back, eyes reaching their peak of depression. Yugi could hear the blood rushing to his head, heard pounding unbearably hard against his small chest. The shadows cast an eerie look on Yami. His ruby eyes glowed with sadness, his face cloaked in mystery. He looked like a ghost, a spirit that didn't fit in with the lovely surroundings. Snow slowly started to fall, the small snowflakes hanging on Yugi's eyelashes. Yami shook his head again.

"It isn't wonderful, Yugi," he said. "…We…We're moving to America…"

Yugi's heart nearly stopped as his whole body froze. The term floated around his mind endlessly, echoing, each time, growing louder and louder. America. The United States of America. That was on the other side of the world! How could Yami have to go to such a far off place. Each hint that was given to Yugi clicked into place. The unbearable sadness in Yami's eyes, the card, the words that were shared with the teacher at school. Yami was transferring out of Domino High School, leaving Japan, and moving to America. Tears began to form in Yugi's eyes as the shocked boy stepped forward and grabbed Yami's hand, desperate.

"You joking right?" Yugi asked frantically. "Right? Please…oh…please Yami! You-You can't!" Yami was taken back by Yugi's reaction. "No…no no no!" Yugi choked back a sob, his tears on the brink of slipping down his cheeks. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled the boy into an embrace, holding him as close as he could. Yugi buried his face into the taller boy's chest, his tears now pouring freely down his cheeks. His sobs were heartrending as he clung onto Yami, as if he was his only life line. Yami cradled Yugi, scolding himself for his blunt confession. Yugi cried openly, feeling as if his heart was breaking. The moon continued to shine down brightly, the snow covering the boys in it's mystifying white blanket. Yugi pulled away, his eyes glimmering with tears.

"Why?" he asked Yami, desperate for an answer. "Why do you have to go?"

"I don't have a choice," Yami said bitterly. "If I could stay I would…but I can't." Yugi let out a sob, looking down at the ground, his tears flowing down endlessly. Yami reached out to wipe them away, but Yugi brushed Yami's hand off. The two stood there, Yami watching silently as the love of his life cried his heart away, each sob tearing a piece of Yami's heart cruelly. Finally, Yugi was able to speak through his sobs, wiping his eyes as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"Wh-When are you leaving…?" Yugi whispered, his voice breaking.

"Tonight," Yami replied. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt as if someone had slapped him hard across his tear-stained face.

"Tonight?" he asked, bewildered. "Why tonight?" Yami sighed, glancing up at the sky, watching the stars try to peak out through the thick clouds. No prayer or wish would prevent his unfulfilled desire. No angel could come and take him away from the pain he was feeling. It was all real. The choice, the situation, the pain. All of it was reality. With all his heart, Yami wished he could stop time, never to go back, never to go on forward. Without Yugi, how could he survive? How could he go on each day, knowing he left the one he loved behind? It would break him.

Yami pulled Yugi into another embrace, stroking the boy's hair lovingly, pressing his lips against Yugi's forehead. The shorter of the two shut his eyes, tears escaping from the corners and trailing softly down his cheeks. Yugi pressed his lips together, clinging to Yami desperately, never wanting to let him go. He felt Yami murmur something against his forehead, not truly caring what he said. Every moment now, counted so much to Yugi. The last, precious minutes he had with the one he loved, only to have him torn away, never to see him again. Yugi's heart felt bruised, hurt and betrayed. How much pain could he take? First his parents, now Yami? It didn't seem fair to burden the small boy with so much hurt.

"My Dad has finished his work here, and everything is all set for us in America," Yami explained, his voice slightly muffled. "My parents and my sister are waiting for me in the car. They gave me enough time…to say goodbye." The word hit Yugi hard and deep, the finality of it all taking it's toll on the small boy. Goodbye meant forever, goodbye meant never to see someone again. The word was opening a gap between the two, blocking their relationship, hurting their very souls.

"…Will I ever see you again…?" Yugi whispered sadly, his golden bang hanging limply over his face.

"…Maybe," Yami replied. "I hope so…." Yami stopped for a moment. "I'll never meet someone like you." Yugi's face crumbled with grief as he felt the reality of everything sink in. It was really happening. Yami was leaving Japan, quite possibly forever. Yugi would never see him smile, never hear him laugh or feel him warm his strong, protective arms around Yugi's small frame.

Yugi sniffed as a request popped into his mind. "Yami…" Yugi whispered. "Please remember me." Yami's eyes grew wide as he heard Yugi's request. '_Please remember me'_

"Of course I'll remember you," Yami whispered back. With a start, Yami glanced at his watch and realized he needed to go. "Yugi…I've got to go now…" Yugi pulled away, wiping his eyes. He looked up at Yami and nodded slightly. The taller of the two nodded at him, and slowly began to walk away. Yugi stood there, tears glimmering in his sad amethyst eyes. Yami stopped and turned around to gaze longingly at the small boy. Yugi blinked back his tears as his gaze captured Yami's.

The ruby eyed boy stepped forward towards him, opening his mouth to speak, but no words coming out. 

"Yugi…Would you mind terribly if I…kissed you goodbye?" Yami requested. Yugi was shocked, frozen in his place. 

He shook his head as Yami approached him. The small boy looked up into Yami's loving gaze, his cheeks glowing red, his tears vanishing. Yami tilted the shorter boy's chin upwards, wrapping his arm around the small boy's waist, pulling him close. Yugi felt his face burn, seeing Yami's eyes glimmer with something he couldn't quite decipher at the moment. Acting upon what his heart wanted for a very long time, quite possibly since the first moment he saw Yugi, Yami leaned in close, feeling Yugi's soft breath against his lips. Yugi shut his eyes as he felt Yami press his lips against his own, firmly but gently. At once, Yugi felt his whole body catch on fire, a thousand feelings spreading across his body at once. Yami's lips were surprisingly soft, but firm and achingly tender. He felt his lips tingle at the spicy taste that was pouring from Yami's mouth. It caused Yugi to shudder slightly, his mind to overwhelmed by his new emotions to contain the new feeling.

Yami couldn't help notice that Yugi's lips were just like he imagined: Soft, warm, smooth and sweet. He savored every sweet flavor that was emitted from Yugi's syrupy mouth, making Yami's mind explode with pleasure. Yami felt as if a thousand fireworks had exploded in his mind, the experience unique and breathtaking. He could see pinpricks of color flash in front of his closed eyelids. He held Yugi tighter, never wanting to let the sweet angel go. He felt Yugi press his lips even further against Yami's, causing their mouths to open sufficiently, deepening the kiss to Yami's surprise. Yami felt Yugi cling tighter to him.

Yugi hoped that in the kiss, he could pour his heart and soul into it, as if he was telling Yami how much he loved him; how much he meant to him. 

Both boys pulled away, panting for breath, their faces bright red. Yugi pressed his kiss-bruised lips together, not daring to believe that Yami had given him his very first kiss. Tears welled in Yugi's eyes, not wanting to accept the fact that they would no longer be able to share such a wonderful feeling again. Yami gently leaned in and brushed his lips against Yugi's, yet again. Yugi shut his eyes softly, feeling the love and gentleness from the gesture. Finally, Yami pulled away as he stepped backwards, gazing at Yugi one last time.

"I'll never forget you," Yami whispered.

"I won't ever forget you either," Yugi said, tears glimmering in his eyes, heart breaking. "You'll always be in my heart."

"You'll always be in mine Yugi," Yami said, his voice catching. "Just like you've always been."

Yugi nodded.

"…Sayonara…" Yami whispered.

"…Sayonara…" Yugi whispered back.

Yami turned around and walked off into the distance, his heart shattered into a million pieces that were impossible to repair. He walked out of the park, running towards the car, angry tears pooling in his eyes. Yami reached the vehicle, and stepped inside, avoiding the worried glances his parents and sister were giving him.

Mrs. Mutou's expression was one of deep sympathy. "Yami-" she started, but stopped when she felt her husband place his hand on her shoulder. She looked at her husband, who then glanced over at his son. She caught the hint and looked over at Yami; her breath caught in her throat.

Yami sat by the window, head leaning against the window of the car, tears making their way softly down his cheeks.

~*~

Yugi stood alone in his secret place, tears slipping down in long trails. Now, Yugi regretted not being bold enough to tell Yami how he felt. Regret and guilt filled him, feeling like a burden too heavy for him to carry. The night was silent as snowflakes covered the ground. Each flake seemed like a tear that trailed down Yugi's cheeks, leaving a lasting impression. With all his heart, Yugi wished things could've gone differently. Was this for the best? Was he destined to be alone for the rest of his life.

He shut his eyes, more tears making their way down his flushed face.

"Aishiteru…Yami…," Yugi whispered. He stood alone, in the cold, lonely, moonlit winter night.

~*~

Difinity: *crying*

Sarah: *crying*

Digimagic: *crying*

Yugi: *crying*

Yami: o_o

Seto: Need any help?

Yami: Ya think!?

Seto: Ehehe ^^()

Jou: Poor Yugi

Ryou: I agree

Difinity, Sarah, Digimagic, and Yugi: *sniff*

PLEASE don't kill me. Hope you, uh, well, enjoyed. Please r/r! 

P.S. The fic is NOT over! The story WILL go on, so this isn't the end! :P


	17. And now that we're apart

Difinity:  *runs for her life*

Starkiss: EVIL!!!!

Difinity: I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Starkiss: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

Difinity: ß *runs faster* O_O

Yami: ¬.¬ You deserve it

Difinity: Aw SHADDAP! You are NOT helping!

Starkiss: You'd better get them back together~!!!!

Difinity: ß *runs faster* EEK!

Yami: As you can clearly see, she's currently running away from one of the MANY people who want her head on a silver plate for the events in chapter 16 *smug smile* 

Yugi: BUT

Yami: Yes, BUT, we can't have her killed…YET.

Difinity: YAMI!

Yami: She needs to finish the fic first. ^_^

Difinity: ß *stops* And as a side note, I promise I WILL update "Moonlight Sonata"!! I had writer's block for it, and LoF kept me really busy. ^^;;

Yami: I see you have stopped running, ne?

Difinity: ¬.¬ You just HAD to remind me

Yami: ^_^ It's what I do

Starkiss: EVIL GIRL!!!

Difinity: SETO!!!

Seto: What?

Difinity: Save me, please??

Seto: Why should I?

Starkiss: *whacks Dif w/a pan*

Difinity: @_@ That's why

Seto: *sweatdrop* whoops…

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh* AND, I don't own the lyrics to the song, "Please Remember" by LeAnn Rimes

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

'…' is thinking "…" is speaking

~*…*~ are song lyrics

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

Yugi wiped his eyes unceremoniously on his sleeve, his face flushed, eyes blood-shot red. Snow flakes floated lazily down to the ground, staying frozen on Yugi's tear-streaked cheeks. The heartbroken amethyst-eyed boy hugged his arms, sniffing, fresh tears pooling in his grief-stricken eyes. The winter air hung cold in the lonely night, the stars barely shining their dim light through the heavy clouds. The small boy looked around, his new tears blurring his vision. Deciding it was best to go home and try to calm his nerves, Yugi solemnly walked out of his secret in the park, exiting the lonely park.

He looked around, seeing people walk down the sidewalks happily, some people looking radiant while couples strolled around the town on a romantic winter night. No one seemed to notice the small, multi-colored hair boy walking down the street, his arms wrapped around himself, tears cascading down his cold cheeks. Yugi sniffed again, a lump formed in his throat, biting his bottom lip to silence the heartrending sobs that were threatening to escape his kiss-bruised lips.

With trembling fingers, Yugi touched his cold lips, not daring to believe that only moments ago, Yami's lips were pressed against his own in a fiery goodbye kiss. Yugi only wished that the kiss had been made because of a more happy occasion, instead of a last desire from the person he had fallen madly in love with. Yugi's heart felt incredibly heavy, bruised and betrayed, the weight of the events too much for him to carry on his own. Everything and everyone was so cruel; why did this have to happen? Why did Yugi have to be ripped away from the one thing that truly made him happy, despite all that had happened to him? Why?

Yugi stopped walking as he approached the café he and Yami always went to. Just staring at the cozy building made a rush of memories flood Yugi's mind, causing more tears to slid down his cheeks.

~*Flashback*~

__

"Have you got anything planned out for winter break?" Yugi asked eagerly, eyes bright and shining. Yami grinned at his friend's enthusiasm, knowing fully well what he wanted to do during the holiday break. The two boys sat in a café, warm and cozy, protected from the cold snow that was covering the city of Domino outside. Yugi looked around the café, his face radiant and looking adorable in his winter outfit. Yami looked at his friend, capturing the small boy's gaze for a moment. Yami reached out and took a hold of Yugi's hand. The amethyst-eyed boy looked away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. The taller of the two grinned as he pressed his lips against Yugi's hand softly.

"I know exactly what I want to do during winter break," Yami said, smiling broadly at the blushing boy in front of him. "And who I want to spend it with." Yugi looked at him with wide eyes, his blush deepening greatly. It took all the will-power Yami could must to NOT pull Yugi forward and kiss him senseless. Still, he enjoyed just having a strong friendship with the boy, and decided not to rush things. Besides, it was still uncertain to Yami if Yugi had been experiencing the same feelings towards him. Every moment he spent with Yugi was memorable. Every moment he treasured. 

"Ano…," Yugi said, obviously flustered. "Aha, ano, a-after we're done here, w-where do you want to go?" Yami smiled, standing up as he kept Yugi's hand in his own. The smaller boy's heart skipped a beat, his knees growing weak. Yami pulled him out into the snow covered streets, the snow flakes rapidly accumulating. The shorter of the two looked up in awe, and felt Yami squeeze his hand gently. He looked over at Yami, and saw something in the taller boy's shining ruby-eyes. Yugi looked deep into the fiery orbs, looking for a trace of mischief or a glimmering hint of teasing. He found nothing. All he could see was Yami's eyes shining in adoration, and an emotion that looked stronger, but Yugi couldn't quite place it.

"So, where do we go?" Yugi asked.

Acting on what he was feeling, Yami leaned close and softly rubbed his nose against Yugi's. The smaller boy blushed brightly, startled by Yami's actions, yet feeling a warm, familiar tugging at his heart. 

"Wherever you want to go, ore no tenshi*," Yami said, winking. Yugi nearly fainted at the nickname, but slowly lost his balance for a brief moment. Yami allowed Yugi to lean against him, but brushed his lips across the boy's forehead before doing so. Yugi felt nothing but trust and adoration from the flirtatious actions that Yami was making. Though they made him uneasy and insecure, Yugi loved them, and never wanted Yami to stop. He felt Yami tug his hand gently, leading him on. Yugi nodded and followed him.

'Then again,' Yugi thought. 'I'd follow him anywhere in the world.'

~*End Flashback*~

With tears still glistening in his amethyst eyes, Yugi stepped into the small café, immediately being met by the warm air that hung in the atmosphere. All at once, the small boy longed to have Yami wrap his strong, secure arms around him, keeping him safe and warm. Yet now, that was a far off wish, a dream too far from reach. He sat in the corner, the same table he and Yami used to sit at. Yugi settled there and wiped his eyes, hoping that the memories weren't too much for him, the long road ahead of him lonely and uncertain without Yami's warm guidance and protection. The lump re-settled in Yugi's throat, tears dancing on his eyelashes. Hoping no one would notice, Yugi shut his eyes and let his tears make their way down his cheeks in small streams.

He looked at the wall, his face flushed and eyes were grief-stricken. Yugi leaned forward and rested his head on the table, wrapping his arms around his head and sobbing quietly, ignoring the rest of the world and only concentrating on his sorrow. A waitress made her way through the tables and had her writing pad in hand.

"So, what can I…get…you…," she said, stopping once she saw Yugi's condition. "Oh my, are you alright?" Her green-eyes gazed down at the sobbing boy, sympathy washing over her. 'Poor kid…something awful must've happened to him.'

Yugi looked up as his eyes widened. He wiped his cheeks and shook his head. "I-I'm fine," he lied, voice thick with emotion. "It's okay."

The waitress shook her head. "I'll go get you some hot chocolate," she said, kindness glowing in her green eyes. Yugi raised his hand.

"I'm fine, really."

"Don't worry," she assured. "It's on the house." She walked off and headed towards the back, leaving Yugi alone with his heartache and thoughts. He heard the speakers play a soft song, causing more tears to re-gather in his eyes, his heart hurting every time it took a beat. The crying boy sniffed and rested his head on his arms, tears staining his cheeks once again.

~*Time, sometimes the time just slips away   
And your left with yesterday   
Left with the memories   
I, I'll always think of you and smile   
And be happy for the time   
I had you with me   
Though we go our separate ways   
I won't forget so don't forget   
the memories we made*~

~*~

"Would you like something to read sir?" the stewardess asked Yami. He shook his head and looked out the window, not noticing the lights in the plane beginning to dim. He felt his sister rest her head on his hand, her breathing slow and steady. A look of warmth and tenderness flashed across Yami's eyes for a second, but soon faded into grief and deep sadness. He sighed as he looked out the window, the large airliner flying over the last traces of Japan before heading off into the Pacific Ocean. Domino was now far behind him, his friends, his school…Yugi.

The very name caused Yami to grip the seat tightly, tears beginning to sting his eyes fiercely. He blinked them away, not wanting to break down as he had done in the car on their way to the airport.

~*Flashback*~

__

"Yami, are…are you alright?" his mother asked, worry written all over her features. Yami turned around and glared at her, his gaze so intense that Mrs. Mutou had to look away. "Yami, your father and I, we're so-"

"Don't say you're sorry," Yami snapped. "Nothing matters now. We're leaving Japan and that's all that there is to it." His mother reached out to touch him, but he twisted away. "Didn't you hear me? I said don't say you're sorry! Don't…Don't even talk to me!" His mother backed away as if she had been stung, her eyes were wide with fright, but soon she looked down, now her eyes filled with tears and hurt.

"I understand Yami," she whispered, leaning against her husband for support. Mr. Mutou wrapped his arm around his small wife and stared intensely at his son. Yami caught his gaze and met it with a glare of his own. The two stared at each other in a silent battle, but in the end, it was Mr. Mutou who looked away. There was a fire blazing in Yami's unshed tear-filled eyes, the pain and betrayal he was feeling, radiantly glowing through his ruby eyes. He turned his attention back towards the window, his eyes scanning the familiar surroundings of home, and everything he was leaving behind.

Yami bit his bottom lip as he felt more tears slide slowly down his cheeks, hating the fact that his heart hurt so much. It felt like a fire, searing everything inside of him, the pain unbearable and the harsh reality of everything making it even worse. Yami didn't bother to wipe the moisture on his cheeks away; he didn't want to even look at anyone in his family. Everyone there had betrayed him; they didn't know what he was feeling, and he wouldn't let them know.

They ruined his life. All Yami ever loved was staying in Domino, while he was being whisked away to America. He didn't know anyone there, even though he knew English and was sure he wouldn't have any problems. But the uncertainties of everything was what Yami was afraid of; he didn't want to have to try to fit in, knowing he had all the friends he could ask for back in Domino. But, judging by the way things were going now, it seemed as if he wouldn't be able to return, no matter how much he wanted.

__

'Yugi…' Yami thought. '…I wish I had been brave enough to tell you…tell you…'

Yami shut his eyes.

'Aishiteru'

~*Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
and you were there for me   
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
while we were wild and free   
Please remember, please remember me*~

~*End Flashback*~

Yami lay his head back as he shut his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He opened one eye to look for the headphones on the seat. He found then and put them on, hoping he could hear something—anything—that would help him take his mind off of Yugi. The music was almost half-way done, but Yami didn't bother to care. He shut his opened eye and tried to sleep, hoping that perhaps he would feel better in the morning, instead of the horrible way he was feeling now. Yet the bitter memory of his farewell to Yugi was too vivid to erase.

  
~*Flashback*~

"It isn't wonderful, Yugi," he said. "…We…We're moving to America…"

"You joking right?" Yugi asked frantically. "Right? Please…oh…please Yami! You-You can't!" Yami was taken back by Yugi's reaction. "No…no no no!" Yugi choked back a sob, his tears on the brink of slipping down his cheeks. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled the boy into an embrace, holding him as close as he could. Yugi buried his face into the taller boy's chest, his tears now pouring freely down his cheeks. His sobs were heartrending as he clung onto Yami, as if he was his only life line. Yami cradled Yugi, scolding himself for his blunt confession. Yugi cried openly, feeling as if his heart was breaking. The moon continued to shine down brightly, the snow covering the boys in it's mystifying white blanket. Yugi pulled away, his eyes glimmering with tears.

"Wh-When are you leaving…?" Yugi whispered, his voice breaking.

"Tonight," Yami replied. Yugi's eyes widened as he felt as if someone had slapped him hard across his tear-stained face

Yami pulled Yugi into another embrace, stroking the boy's hair lovingly, pressing his lips against Yugi's forehead. The shorter of the two shut his eyes, tears escaping from the corners and trailing softly down his cheeks. Yugi pressed his lips together, clinging to Yami desperately, never wanting to let him go. He felt Yami murmur something against his forehead, not truly caring what he said. Every moment now, counted so much to Yugi. The last, precious minutes he had with the one he loved, only to have him torn away, never to see him again. Yugi's heart felt bruised, hurt and betrayed. How much pain could he take? First his parents, now Yami? It didn't seem fair to burden the small boy with so much hurt.

"…Will I ever see you again…?" Yugi whispered sadly, his golden bang hanging limply over his face.

"…Maybe," Yami replied. "I hope so…." Yami stopped for a moment. "I'll never meet someone like you." Yugi's face crumbled with grief as he felt the reality of everything sink in. It was really happening. Yami was leaving Japan, quite possibly forever. Yugi would never see him smile, never hear him laugh or feel him warm his strong, protective arms around Yugi's small frame.

Yugi sniffed as a request popped into his mind. "Yami…" Yugi whispered. "Please remember me." Yami's eyes grew wide as he heard Yugi's request. 'Please remember me' 

~*End Flashback*~

The pleading request remained vivid in Yami's memory, the pain in Yugi's voice was too much for Yami to bare. Then again, he remembered his own request for Yugi.

~*Flashback*~

__

"Yugi…Would you mind terribly if I…kissed you goodbye?"

~*End Flashback*~

He felt his face flush red, remembering the intimate kiss he shared with the small boy. Though he may have left him behind, the memory still lingered freshly in the depths of Yami's mind. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes as the words of the song began to sink deep into his mind, the reality of everything taking place, and the pain crushing him in it's grasp.

~*Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say   
And it's sad to walk away   
With just the memories   
Who's to know what might have been   
We'll leave behind a life and time   
I'll never know again*~

With all his heart, Yami wished he could've shared a future with Yugi, but now, it seemed impossible.

~*~ 

~*Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
and you were there for me   
And remember, please remember me*~  


Yugi looked into the cup of hot chocolate that the waitress had served him. He sniffed slightly, wiping his eyes. A faint smile touched his lips as he remembered the fun he and Yami had when they visited Kyoto.

~*Flashback*~

__

Yugi inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of the Kyoto air. He smiled broadly, scanning the familiar scenery, loving it and wishing that he could never leave. The trees were slowly shedding their leaves, and the air had a chill clinging onto it, signaling that the snow would soon arrive. He spun around gleefully, feeling so happy at just being home again. He smiled and beamed brightly, his amethyst shining with radiance, making him look more innocent, almost angelic.

Yami walked behind his ecstatic friend his hands deep in his pockets, watching the boy with a lopsided smile, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. He never remembered when he had ever been so happy. Just being alone with Yugi for even a minute, was more than he could ever ask for. Yugi lit up his darkest days with his bright, innocent amethyst colored eyes. Yugi's radiant smile, and his soft voice made Yami feel all warm and fuzzy inside, feelings he never thought even existed. He watched Yugi dance around, catching the flower petals that seemed to rain down. It was unusual, but a very beautiful sight. A petal landed on Yami's nose, making the older boy look at it balancing on the very tip. 

The amethyst colored boy spun around and saw his friend staring at the small petal. Yugi giggled as he hopped over, stood on his toes and gently blew the petal away. The shorter boy watched the small petal dance away, floating and spinning in the wind, while Yami had his eyes shut, try to rid himself of the warm feeling he was experiencing when he felt Yugi's feather soft breath brush against his cold nose. The air was beginning to grow cold, and Yami touched his nose. Yami groaned as he removed his fingers from the cold tip. His face started to sting slightly, and Yami knew perfectly that because of the cold, his face as well as his nose, was beginning to grow a rosy color.

Yami, not being very fond of the cold, wrapped his arms around himself, willing the chill in his body to go away. Yugi turned around and saw Yami's attempts to warm himself. For some reason, Yugi felt his heart skip a beat, and he longed to have Yami's arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close in this winter wonder land. An idea popped into Yugi's head, and he hopped merrily towards his cold friend. Yami smiled at him, rubbing his hands up and down his shivering arms. Yugi giggled as he stepped forward, his eyes shinning with emotion and his cheeks flushed red. For a split second, Yugi wondered what it would be like if Yami kissed him. He blushed even more for thinking that. Still, the curiosity never seemed to leave him. Yugi felt a tug at his heart, and wondered why he was beginning to feel so strange. Maybe he was sick? 

After sighing, Yugi stepped forward, and rested his head against Yami's chest. Yami blinked and looked down, seeing Yugi resting his head against his chest gently, but also seeing the boy's anxiousness. It seemed that he really wanted to do something with his hands. Yami grinned as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's small figure, basking in the tender feeling that Yugi fit so well into his arms. It was as if Yugi was made especially for Yami to hug and hold. To adore and to love. Yugi giggled slightly, cuddling closer to his friend, wrapping his arms around Yami's middle timidly, shut his eyes gently as Yami tightened his hold on the boy…

Yami rested his chin atop Yugi's head, once again feeling the strong urge to press Yugi's lips against his own…

Yugi, feeling brave and bold, looked up and slowly, but gently, kissed Yami's left cheek. His lips tingled at the warm and spicy feeling of pressing his aching lips against Yami's flesh. He longed to keep his lips pressed against the soft skin, but knew he had to part from it. Yugi the snuggled closer and rested his head against the crook of Yami's neck, sighing happily.

Yami, on the other hand, was blushing so much that it wasn't even humanly possible. He cheek tingled from the feeling of having Yugi's soft, warm lips caress his cold flesh. Yami shut his eyes, wanting to kiss Yugi so badly. After all, Yugi had kissed his cheek, why couldn't Yami do the same?

~*End Flashback*~

Tears slid down Yugi's cheeks silently, soaking into the table. He grabbed onto his scarf, using it to wipe the moisture away.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered. "Don't…don't forget me…"

~*Please remember, please remember   
I was there for you   
And you were there for me   
Please remember, our time together   
The time was yours and mine   
While we were wild and free   
Then remember, please remember me*~

~*~

Despite his sadness, Yami smiled sadly, the good times rolling around his mind. Yugi's smile, Yugi's laugh, Yugi's gentle touch. It was all a tender memory, and sadly, that's all it would ever be. Yami felt his sister move, and looked down to see her looking up at him with tired eyes. She captured his gaze, not blinking, knowing fully well what her brother was thinking about.

Wishing she could do something to help, she grasped her brother's arm and rested her head against it, shutting her eyes. The taller boy looked down at her and smoothed her soft hair. She didn't seem to mind anything, but then again, it was always hard to tell what she was thinking; what she was feeling. She was so mysterious, but Yami loved her that way. Yami gently kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to him, needing to hold someone to help ease the pain. He shut his eyes as sleep began to claim him, his dreams taking him far away, but Yugi's face lingered there still. The song lulled him to sleep, carrying his wishes on a breathless note.

~*And how we laugh and how we smile   
And how this heart was yours and mine   
And how a dream was out of reach   
I stood by you, you stood by me   
We took each day and made it shine   
We wrote our names across the sky   
We ride so fast, we ride so free   
And I knew that you had me*~ 

~*~

Yugi walked into his room, not bothering to change into his pajamas. The room was dark and illuminated to an eerie blue by the moon. He had come straight home, not bothering to answer his Grandfather's worried questions. Yugi stayed silent as he ran up the stairs and shut the door of his room. He flopped on the bed and buried his face into his pillow, his tears staining the pillow cover. The house was dark as Yugi heard his grandfather make his way up the stairs and enter his own bedroom. The small boy clutched at the blankets, shutting his eyes tightly.

"…Aishiteru Yami…" Yugi whispered to the lonely room. "Goodbye."

~*Please remember, please remember*~

~*~

Difinity: *is gone*

Starkiss: *stops* Oh forget it. I know she'll make it all better again ^_^

Seto: Uh…any idea why the police just saw Dif running across the boarder to Mexico?

Everyone else: …*sweatdrop* 

Seto: ¬.¬ I'll be back later *runs off to find Dif*

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r~! ^.~  



	18. I ask only this of you

Everyone: *scouting around Mexico*

Seto: I give up!

Sarah: We've got to find her, b/c if we don't, the fic won't be completed!

Amethyst: Maybe we should go ask around?

Kitty: Good idea

Yami: Why don't we just split up to cover more ground

  
Seto: ¬.¬ You'd like that wouldn't you

Yami: OO;

Yugi: *blush*

Seto: ^_________________^ hehehehehe.

Everyone else: ¬.¬ *sweatdrop*

A/N: Gomen for the late update! XD

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't. *sigh* 

Note: This story contains Yaoi, shounen-ai, Anzu bashing, and all that good stuff. If you don't like it, then why are you here? No offence to all the Anzu fans out there! ^O^

'…' is thinking "…" is speaking

~*…*~ are song lyrics

*********************************

****

Land of Forever

By: Difinity

*********************************

A soft knock sounded from outside the small room. Faint sunlight filtered through the window, lighting up the toy filled room, a sad aura the only thing left inside. Someone knocked on the door again, softly but rapidly. There was no reply. 

"Yugi? Yugi, please, open the door. You're going to be late for school," Sugoroku pleaded with his silent grandson. "Yugi."

With no strength left in his heart, Yugi sat up and wiped his eyes, brushing away the tears that had slid down his cheeks non-stop that night. Every night had been the same; filled with pain, grief and tears. Yugi couldn't sleep; he couldn't eat. Everything that had meant so much to him was gone. It all had slipped away from his grasp, falling away from him, disappearing into the darkness. Was it his fault? Had he driven Yami away? The small boy shook his head vigorously. It couldn't have been that.

'If it isn't,' Yugi thought sadly. 'Then why does my heart hurt so much?'

"Yugi?"

The amethyst-eyed boy sniffed softly, stepping out of bed and dressing for school. He looked into the mirror, hardly daring to believe that only three weeks ago, his face had been radiant and flushed, full of emotion and strength to face the world. Now, all that remained was a gaunt looking 16 year old boy. 

Dark circles were formed under his emotionless amethyst eyes, from obvious lack of sleep. His clothes were wrinkled, the small boy hardly caring about his appearance anymore. His hair stood out even more, loose strands frolicking around his face. The blue uniform hung limply on his small frame, now unbearably thin and skeletal. Never in his life did he ever seem so heartbroken, hurt and destroyed. Even when his parents left, he had his friends and Grandpa to help him.

But who would help him now?

His friends couldn't possibly know what it was like to have fallen in love, only to have your only happiness torn away from you so cruelly. Every day was becoming harder and harder to go through. Every heartbeat ached so badly, unforgiving and merciless to the small boy's pain. His whole world had been shattered in front of his own eyes, and he was powerless to stop it.

Broken. 

That's how Yugi remained.

Broken.

It was as if a part of him was missing. Life just didn't feel the same without Yami to stand by his side. Everything felt wrong; it was upside down; incomplete.

Broken.

Shattered.

Destroyed.

Empty.

Yugi stepped out of his room and walked downstairs silently. Sugoroku stood by the stove, watching Yugi descend from above. The worried old man stared at him. This was not Yugi; this was not his grandson. This was a stranger; a mere fragment, a shell of what used to be Yugi.

Yugi was bright, optimistic and cheerful. This boy…he was not Yugi. He looked like Sugoroku's grandson, but…

The bright light that once glowed in Yugi's eyes was gone. His happy voice was now dulled down to monotone, and the lovely smile that used to grace his lips was gone completely.

"'Bye Jii-chan," Yugi said dully. Sugoroku blinked as he whipped around in Yugi's direction. The front door to the Game Shop had closed and Yugi left. The old man sighed sadly. The horrible reality caught up with him.

Yugi was breaking. Slowly but surely, Yugi was breaking.

~*~ 

On the other side of the world, Yami lay in bed, trying to sleep. He looked over at the clock, the numbers glowing 2 am. He had come into his room at 11 that night, trying to sleep but came to no avail. It was impossible. 

Three weeks had passed since he left Japan. It had been the most difficult time to ever live through. There wasn't a single minute that Yami didn't long to go back home, run to the Kame Turtle Shop, have Yugi open the door and scoop the amethyst eyed boy into his arms. Yami missed the small boy so much that he felt as if he would break.

He looked over at the clock again. It would be 6 pm in Japan.

'What a difference' Yami mused.

Though the people at school were very friendly and incredibly intelligent, Yami couldn't help but long for his old friends. How can school be the same without Jou's loud-mouthed remarks? How can life be the same without Honda poking fun at Jou, and laughing out loud about it? How can a day go by without a resourceful remark from Ryou? Nothing was the same anymore.

And it seemed as if it would never return to normal.

The ruby-eyed bow shifted in his bed and shut his eyes, trying to get some rest. He knew he would pay for it in the morning if he didn't.

~*~

An hour passed, and Yami was still wide awake. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Yami stepped out of bed and quickly changed into his normal outfit. 

'Forget the leather' he thought. Yami grabbed his sweater and quietly stepped out of his room, down the hallway and down the spiral staircase. Faint moonlight peeked through the designer blinds. The ruby-eyed boy approached the front door and opened it quietly enough to be unnoticed. He stepped out into the cold air, the bitterness meeting his senses. Yami shut the door softly and walked off the property, needing time to think.

Soon enough, Yami found himself standing on the steps of a large Renaissance style cathedral. The luminous building stood tall amongst the darkness of the night. It resembled an eerie castle, waiting to trap whomever stepped into the depths of its interior. Shrugging off any uncertainty, Yami made his way up the steps, and to his surprise, the cathedral was actually open.

The altar was adorned with glimmering candles, each one brighter than the last. Yami stared at the altar, mesmerized. For a moment, he thought about what it would be like to walk down the altar with the one person he wished to be with forever.

He shook his head, trying to rid his face of the redness that had crept up his cheeks. It was stupid to be thinking of finding someone else. It was…

Hopeless.

Yami stared, recalling the previous Sunday when he and his family had attended the service. Though it was different than the way things were in Japan, still, it was beautiful. Yami would've loved to have enjoyed it more thoroughly, but his thoughts, as well as his heart, were somewhere else. Everything was just so…different. He couldn't help it.

Yami stepped forward and sat down on a pew, alone and tired. Heart aching and soul drained. He lay his head against the seat in front of him, shut his eyes and let his grief overwhelm him.

The silver moonlight peered through the colored windows of the holy cathedral. It glowed from the luminous candles, each one telling its own story. Snow began to descend from the clouded heavens, covering the streets in an icy blanket. Yami lay down slowly on the pew, eyes blank and filled with sadness. His heart grew heavy, making it impossible to go on without suffering any pain at all. The ruby-eyed boy shut his eyes half-way, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

The clear moisture danced on his eye-lashes, never falling, but never disappearing. He lay there, alone and tired, under the watchful gaze of God.

~*~

Yugi looked out the window, sighing sadly. He twirled his pencil in his small hands, not bothering to even concentrate on his homework. Yugi wondered what Yami was doing. Feeling up to it, Yugi took out a sheet of paper, and began to compose a letter.

__

Dear Yami,

__

How are you doing? I just can't tell you how much I miss you! Everything here is so different without you. I wish you were here. We all miss you, but hope that you're enjoying your new home!

Yugi bit hit bottom lip.

__

So, what's America like? How is it different from Japan? Gee, I'm babbling. So, how's your family doing? Everything here is fine, but it's just lonely without you. Jou actually got an A on a math test! He was SO happy, dancing around the class. I swear, he must've whooped so loudly that the whole school heard!

Sorry I have to cut this short, but I have to do my homework. I promise I'll write again soon. I miss you very much Yami. 

L-

Yugi stopped himself. Should he really sign it, 'love, Yugi'? What would Yami think if he did? He pondered it for a moment, while looking out the window. He saw two birds in a nest, the female sitting on her eggs, while her husband sat there, perched by her side.

'Even birds have better luck than I do' he mused flatly in his mind. Yugi twirled the pencil in his hand, biting his lower lip nervously. All at once, Yami's smiling face appeared in his mind. The small boy's heart fluttered, aching once more. All he wanted to do was have Yami hold him tightly, forever. It was just a letter, and if he didn't have the courage to write love on a piece of paper, what chance would he have of ever voicing those words to Yami himself?

That is, if he ever got the chance again.

With a determined glow in his blank eyes, Yugi finished the letter.

__

Love,

Yugi

~*~

"Hey Yugi, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been so…sad these past few weeks."

"…"

"It has something to do with Yami, doesn't it?"

Yugi stopped in his tracks. Jou stood behind him, waiting for the shorter boy to answer. Yugi's eyes grew blank and emotionless once again, revealing the effects of Yami's departure. He turned to face Jou, whose eyes widened and then narrowed in sorrow. Of all the people he couldn't stand to see so sad, it was Yugi. Yugi had quickly become one of Jou's best friends, if not the best. The blond couldn't stand to see Yugi so upset.

It all had started with Yami's departure to America. If he hadn't have gone, maybe things would've been different. Yet that was the way fate worked; Yami was gone and without him, Yugi was miserable. Though the small boy hadn't told anyone, Jou knew how much Yugi loved Yami. Having the ruby-eyed boy leave must've been the hardest thing for Yugi to deal with. The boy's parents had just recently passed away, but soon the grief had been replaced with unconditional love from Yami.

Jou saw all the looks that Yami had given the small boy, and all at once he knew that his friend was _definitely _interested in Yugi. Soon, the curiosity had melted away, and it was for certain that there was something special about the way the two went so perfectly together. It was as if they were two halves of one whole. One innocent, one dark.

Light and Darkness.

It made perfect sense.

"Jou…I miss him," Yugi spoke softly.

Jou looked at his short friend, feeling bad about everything that had happened. Why did Yami have to leave? _Why?_

The two stood in silence, Yugi staring down at the ground. The taller of the two glanced around, watching the city in motion. The skies were clouded over, the everlasting scene of a cold winter. He spotted something clutched in Yugi's hand.

"Hey Yugi, is that a letter?" he asked.

Yugi nodded.

"To Yami?"

Another nod. 

Jou smiled brightly. He walked up to Yugi and placed his hand on the small boy's shoulder. "How about I go and mail that to him? Hmm? That sound good?" Jou offered brightly. There had to be _some_ way of cheering Yugi up. The small boy looked up.

"Would you? Please?" he asked. Jou smiled and nodded happily. He gently took the letter from Yugi's hands and ran off to the post office. Yugi's heart fluttered faintly. Yami would receive his letter. Yugi knew he would.

Now all he could do was wait.

And hope.

~*~

A week later, Yami held the letter in his hands. It was addressed from Yugi! His heart skipped a beat as he quickly scampered off to his room, shutting the door to read the precious letter in peace. He opened it carefully, quickly reading it.

"_I just can't tell you how much I miss you!" _Yami read out loud. He smiled sadly. "I miss you too Yugi."

__

"Jou actually got an A on a math test! He was SO happy, dancing around the class. I swear, he must've whooped so loudly that the whole school heard!" Yami laughed, imagining Jou's excitement. Knowing him, he probably grabbed Honda and began to celebrate with the brunette. The happy image caused Yami to become incredibly homesick. He longed to go back to Japan, but, that was impossible.

__

"I miss you very much, Yami." The ruby-eyed boy finished the letter and sighed as he carefully placed it back into the envelope. He looked out the window, watching the moon silently. He thought back to his days in Japan, a smile breaking through his melancholy mood.

~*~

"Ohayo, Mr. Mutou!" Trinity chirped brightly as she stood on the door of the Kame Game Shop.

"Oh, ohayo Trinity-san!" he said. "Yugi will be down in a moment."

"Thanks!" she smiled at the old man. She leaned against the wall, eyes taking on a sad look. So much had happened during the past few weeks. Yami's departure, the rumors at school, then finally…

She shook her head. Trinity turned around as she looked over to Yugi, who smiled sadly at her. The two waved good-bye to Sugoroku, who watched them walk off to school. He smiled wistfully, happy that Yugi had a friend like Trinity.

The old man walked back into the store and began to rearrange a new shipment of Duel Monsters cards that had recently arrived. A few minutes passed when he heard screaming from the neighborhood. The girl shrieked at the top of her lungs, shouting and pleading for help.

The old man shook his head, hoping someone would help the poor girl.

"Mr. Mutou! HELP!" the girl screamed loudly.

His head flew up at the sound of his name. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the neighborhood, causing Sugoroku's blood to run cold. Another glass-shattering scream was heard. Sugoroku ran out the door, stopping at the side walk, listening for the pleadings for help. His heart nearly stopped as he heard the girl scream out once more.

"Oh my God! YUGI!!"

~*~

__

Ring.

Ring.

Yami moaned as he reached out for the phone in the dark. He rubbed his eyes as he sleepily answered, "Hello?"

"Yami? Is that you?" a frantic voice asked. The sleepy boy sat up straight, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Trinity? Wha-What's the matter?" he asked. He began to grow nervous. Why would Trinity be calling him so late at night? She knew the 16 hour time difference, but…

"Yami, oh Yami!" she yelped. "S-S"

"Calm down Trinity, take a deep breath," he consoled the frantic girl. "What's wrong?"

Trinity started crying.

"We're in the hospital. Oh Yami, Yugi's been in a horrible accident!"

~*~

A/N: Sorry I have to cut the guest appearances short, but I just want to end it there. ^^; Anyway, the fic is NOT over, and I promise I'll update sooner!

Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r! ^_~

__


	19. Pray for me, and I'll pray for you

A/N: *snoring*

Seto: Is she THAT tired?

Yami: *nods wisely* yup

  
Seto: *blinks* oh. -_-

Ne, gomen for the late chapter! But I've been getting home from school like at 9 pm every night this week! *murders teachers* ^^;;

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI!! What's a good story without some boy/ boy action? *gets whacked by the perve police* itai. @_@

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Pray for me, and I'll pray for you.

* * * 

With his heart pounding wildly against his chest, Yami ran down the halls of Domino Memorial Hospital. The only thing he had in mind was Yuugi. How could he have let this happen? He should've realized that the minute he left, someone was going to use that time to hurt the poor boy. Yami continued to run, panting wildly for breath but not caring. He reached the reception desk and looked at the nurse who had a bewildered look on her face.

"I…need to know where Mutou Yuugi is," he asked breathlessly. Her expression softened as she gazed into his eyes.

"He's up in the Neuro ICU," she said. "But I don't think you'll be able to g-"

"Yami!"

The ruby-eyed boy turned around to see Trinity standing by the elevator, her hair in a terrible mess, her clothes wrinkled. The worn out teenager looked as if she hadn't slept in ages. She ran up to Yami and leapt into his arms. At once, she started to cry uncontrollably. Yami patted her back soothingly. She wiped her eyes away as she pulled back, taking his hand.

"Come on, I'm here to take you to Yuugi," she whispered.

"Is he okay?" Yami asked. Trinity's eyes filled again with fresh tears.

"He…He hasn't woken up since he was brought here," she informed Yami. "The doctors haven't told us anything, and it's just killing me not knowing what's wrong with him!"

The two quickly walked to elevator and headed up to the Neuro ICU, where Sugoroku was waiting for them. At once, Yami approached the old man, who looked absolutely devastated. 

"Mr. Mutou, how…how is he?" Yami asked. Sugoroku looked back, staring into a corner. 

"I…I don't know," he said, his voice breaking. He lead the pair to the corner of the darkened hallway. They passed several smaller rooms. Yami shuddered; the sense of death seemed to be hanging strongly in the atmosphere. He then realized that they had stopped. Sugoroku nodded his head towards a large room. Yami turned around as he eyes widened.

There was a room with glass windows. The door was shut, and inside, lay Yuugi. The severely injured boy lay on a large bed, IV tubes running into his small arms. He head was wrapped tightly in a wide bandage, his small face was caked with dried blood and his right eye was swollen. His left cheek was scrapped and his upper lip was cut in several places. 

Yuugi's head was swathed in gauze, and a tube protruded from his mouth. Yami pressed his hands against the cold glass, to overwhelmed to speak. A lump formed in his throat as tears filled his eyes. He tore his eyes away from his damaged angel as he turned around to see Mr. Mutou speaking with the doctor. 

The tall man had kind gray eyes. His hair was slightly faded to a grayish tone but he had strikingly bright green eyes. Wire-rimmed glasses rested on his face softly, and his expression was one of worry and deep sympathy.

He held his hand out to Sugoroku. "My name is Dr. Shiwazumi. I'll be your grandson's neurologist." 

At once Yami's spoke up, "Neurologist? Why?" The man turned to face him.

"I won't lie to any of you; Yuugi-san has suffered massive head trauma. I'd like to take you in his room to speak of this," he said, approaching the door. The trio followed him in silence, each one to terrified to speak.

As hard as he tried, Yami held back the tears that were furiously burning at his eyes. How could this be Yuugi? Why did this happen to the poor boy? He walked ahead of the others, immediately taking Yuugi's tender hand in his own. Yami's breath caught in his throat as he felt how cold Yuugi's hand was. It was so lifeless, as if the small boy were already dead. He stared at the him. Yami now let his tears skid down his cheeks freely. The small droplets left trails down the ruby-eyed boy's cheeks, slowly splashing down to his hand.

The other three watched the scene silently. Trinity covered her mouth with her hand, afraid she would break down and start to cry uncontrollably again. Dr. Shiwazumi cleared his throat softly.

Yami reached out and tenderly stroked Yuugi's left cheek. "What are all these tubes and wires for…?" he asked softly, tears dancing on his eyelashes.

"The oral tube is his ventilator. The wire is taped to his chest and leads to his heart monitor, and that tube in the back of his hand is an IV. He has a catheter too," he responded. He studied Yami with kind eyes behind his glasses. "Yuugi-san is stable now, but we've got him on a ventilator. 

Sugoroku spoke up. "Why?"

The doctor turned to face him and Trinity, who was desperately trying to hold back her tears. "We've done a CAT scan, which a special x-ray of his brain," he explained. "Right now, there's a great deal of swelling, and we can't determine the extent of his head injury. But all we know is that he can't breathe on his own."

Yami's eyes widened as he stared at the tall doctor. "He…can't _breathe_ on his own?" The doctor looked at Yuugi.

"He's stable, but comatose."

* * *

The hospital room was silent that night. Sugoroku and Trinity had gone home, needing to rest. Yami sat beside Yuugi, watching the small boy struggle to survive through the night. The ventilator hissed bitterly in the quiet room, the sound offered no comfort to the tired boy who was sitting by Yuugi's side.

Yami looked down as tears began to form in his eyes. His face crumbled in grief as a bitter prayer played on his trembling lips. 

"God, you sent me an angel when I needed one," he whispered. "The most beautiful, and purest of all the angels that dwell within Heaven. But…why…did this…happen? Why…," Yami's voice threatened to break. "…did I…fall in love with him? I don't deserve him. He doesn't deserve…_this._" Yami wiped his eyes. He reached out and tenderly stroked Yuugi's cheek. Amazing, the boy looked as if he was just sleeping, instead of being lost in the world of unconsciousness. If only Yuugi would come back, Yami wouldn't dare hesitate to tell him how much he loved him. All his hopes, all his dreams were now hanging the balance along with Yuugi's life.

Yuugi was all Yami wanted. Yuugi was all he needed. If he were to lose the boy, his life would be meaningless.

"I swear," Yami cried bitterly. "I never intended to fall in love. I didn't…"

He shoulders trembled as more tears began to slip down his cheeks. Was this his punishment for loving someone that didn't belong to him? Who was he to call Yuugi's heart as his own? Yami calmed himself down, wiping his tear-stained eyes with his sleeve.

"God…if there's _anyway_ to save Yuugi," he paused. "Please. Even if it means that he can never be mine, just save him."

The hiss from the ventilator was his only response.

"Please?"

* * * 

Yami woke with a start, sleepily sitting up. He looked around and realized he was still in Yuugi's hospital room. Yawning tiredly, he rested his head back against Yuugi's frail hand. The boy on the bed remained silent, never moving. Was he really even alive? What was the point in making Yuugi suffer if he was never going to wake up? Yami's eyes fogged over as the depressing thoughts dawned over him. He shut his eyes, sleep slowly claiming his mind once more.

The door opened softly. Katie, the nurse who had taken care of Yuugi during his previous visit, stepped into the room with a soft cotton blanket in her gentle hands. She had spotted Yami earlier, but had decided not to bother him. He looked so tired, yet crushed at the same time. Sadness spread throughout her body as she approached Yami and gently covered his sleeping figure with the soft material. She stepped back and stared at the two boys.

'This is so much more than friendship.' she thought. 'I wonder, if they both know that they…'

Shaking her head and deciding that this was none of her business, Katie took a final glance at the two and quietly walked out of the room. 

Once she was outside, she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I just hope they can save him," she whispered to the lonely corridor inside Domino Memorial Hospital.

* * *

The next few weeks slowly turned into a never-ending pattern. Sugoroku would stay with Yuugi until Trinity was able to look after him during the afternoon. The old man would return and manage the shop. Later on in the evening, Trinity would go home and Yami would take over, staying with Yuugi throughout the entire night. He had put school on a definite hold, not wanting to have to burden himself with exams and projects, knowing that his attention would clearly be focused on only Yuugi. Jou-tachi visited daily, each day the light of hope slowly slipping from their grasp. It didn't seem as if Yuugi would ever wake up. The wait was crushing them all slowly.

On a rare afternoon that Yami was watching over the small boy, Katie entered the room. Yami looked up from the magazine he was reading and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Katie?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" She smiled sadly at him.

"Just charting the results from Yuugi's latest Glasgow test." Upon seeing the confusion that was evident on Yami's face, Katie began to explain. "It's a standard for measuring a comatose patients progress. Even though Yuugi doesn't move, we take the temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. We check respiration - in Yuugi's case he's on a ventilator- and we do a few neurological tests and grade him on a scale.

"For instance, we measure whether his eyes open or not. 'Spontaneously' equals 4, while 'none' equals 1. On 'Verbal Response' - which means if he reacts when we speak to him - there's a scale of 1-5; 5 meaning fully conscious and 1 meaning 'no response'. For 'Motor Response' - which would be if he obeys when you give him a command- 5 meaning he 'obeys commands' and 1 meaning 'no response'," she finished. 

Yami nodded in understanding. "So, where's Yuugi?"

She gave him a wan smile. "Right now, he's at 1:3:2."

"Is that bad?"

Katie looked at Yuugi for a moment before turning her gaze back to the ruby-eyed boy. "Well, so far, he hasn't opened his eyes at all. But he does respond to an extent when we speak to him. He's struggling with 'Motor Response' but we're hoping that these numbers will go up soon." Yami nodded. With all his heart, Yami hoped that Yuugi would allow those numbers to go up.

"If he wakes up, does that mean that all those numbers will be at their highest peak?" he asked. Katie smiled as she nodded.

"But even if he does wake up, he might not be the same," she said grimly. "Head traumas are an awful thing. For all we know, if he does wake up, he could have suffered permanent amnesia. There's no telling how much damage has been done right now, but all we can do is just pray that he'll be alright. If there _are_ any permanent damages, we'll deal with them then."

She reached out and gently brushed the golden bangs away from Yuugi's forehead. Yami stared at her, and saw the immense grief that was shining in her eyes. Yuugi meant so much to everyone. To lose him so suddenly…Yami shook his head. No. He couldn't think that way. Yuugi would wake up. He _had_ to wake up. Everything that mattered most to him was now hanging in the balance. A single breath could knock everything out of proportion. 

"All Yuugi needs to do now is…" Katie trailed.

"To do what?" Yami asked.

Katie looked at him with tears shinning in her eyes. "…wake up," she whispered.

* * *

"So how's Yuugi doing?" Jou asked the next day when he visited the hospital. Yami had stepped out to get some fresh air, and Trinity had stayed to watch over the small boy. She sighed tiredly as she wiped her eyes. Glancing over to Yuugi, it seemed as if it had barely been the first day since he was admitted to the Neuro ICU. He'd been hospitalized for over 3 weeks, now and he still had yet to wake up. Hope was slowly slipping away, and the boy's chances for survival were slim to none. 

Trinity rubbed her temples as if she were fighting off a headache. "Well, Katie-san told me that the numbers went up. He's at 1:3:3," she answered Jou's question.

"But the 1...he still hasn't opened his eyes?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. Trinity shook her head.

"No, and it seems as if he never will. He needs to open his eyes Jou. That'll at least be a sign of some sort that he's okay," she said sadly. The blonde looked at her with focused eyes. He felt sorry for her. Everything had changed so much during the time that Yami had left for America.

"Trinity…I really want to thank you for all you've done for me," Jou said softly. Trinity looked up, confusion written on her face. "You-You gave up your own happiness for me." Trinity smiled sadly.

"Think nothing of it Jou-kun," she whispered. "I knew I had to; whether I wanted it or not." Jou looked back at Yuugi, his eyes sad and distant. The downfall of the poor boy had tainted everyone's hearts; their very souls. Had it really been so long ago that Yuugi was staring adoringly into Yami's ruby-colored eyes? All they could do now was pray and hope that God would give Yuugi another chance.

Or at least, give them the opportunity to say goodbye.

* * *

"Trinity, you should go home. I know you're tired," Yami advised his friend. She stroked Yuugi's head gently and softly shook her head.

"No…," she said. "I'm better off here." Yami stared at her. Something was different. 

"…Are you all right?"

Trinity looked up. "Huh?"

"You seem…different since I left. Did something happen?" he asked. She looked down at the ground with guilt hidden behind her eyes. Sighing softly, she stood up and put on her coat. Trinity grabbed her scarf from the chair Yami was sitting on and headed for the door. "Trinity," Yami repeated once again. "…It's late out. Shouldn't you have someone pick you up?" She shook her head. "Why don't you call Kaiba to pick you up? I'm sure he won't mind picking up his girlfriend at this time of the night."

Trinity's eyes glazed over with tears. "He won't come," she whispered. Yami sat there in a haze of confusion. "…I broke up with him when you left."

"Why?"

"Because I knew…that he loved Jou," Trinity confessed. "I wanted both of them to be happy, so I let him go."

Yami stood up, facing Trinity who was now trying to hold back her tears. "But I thought you loved him."

"That's why I did it. Because I love him. If I truly loved him, then I would understand that his happiness did not lay with me. It was with Jou," she said, her voice trembling and threatening to break. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief from her purse and regained her composure. "Jou's loved Seto for a long time now, and I felt awful making Seto repress his feelings for Jou. He didn't want to break up with me for fear that he might hurt my feelings and cause me to hate him. So I did it. I let him go."

Yami nodded in understanding, too overwhelmed to speak. After a quiet embrace, Trinity kissed Yuugi's forehead and left the room. The eerie bleep of the heart monitor and the ghostly hiss of the ventilator were Yami's only companions. He stared up at the clock. It was 2 am. He sat back down and gently leaned over to Yuugi. Yami tenderly lay his head on Yuugi's abdomen, clutching the small boy's hand tightly, longing to hear Yuugi's cheerful voice to reassure him that everything was going to be all right. 

Yami ignored the fact that someone else had just entered the room. He felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder. Yami looked up at Katie with tear-filled eyes. 

Katie's heart hurt immensely, seeing the ruby-eyed teenager hurt so much. Her eyes widened as she saw tears cascade in long trails down Yami's cheeks. She couldn't hold in any longer.

"You love him." It was a statement, not a question. Yami nodded. "Does he know." Yami shook his head.

Yami opened his mouth to speak. "I…was too afraid to tell him."

The clock ticked endlessly, each second melting into a minute. Time didn't seem to have mercy for the souls that were suffering. It went on without anyone's consent, not caring if anyone was hurting, not caring if anyone had died.

Once Katie left, Yami stared at Yuugi, his tears blurring the image of his damaged angel. Yami tenderly brought Yuugi's left hand to his lips and kissed the fingertips softly. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pressed Yuugi's cold hand to his cheek.

'Please wake up Yuugi' Yami pleaded in his mind.

The dream was shattered; the illusion was too unrealistic. All they could do was hope for a prayer.

A prayer that might never be answered.

* * * 

A/N: gomen for the short chapter ^^;; anyway, plz dun kill me. Hope you enjoyed~! Please r/r!


	20. Love me and I'll love you too

O_O

Yami: *blinks* What's w/her?

Seto: *shows Yami*

Yami:…

O_O

Yami:…I DID **_WHAT!?!_**

Disclaimer: Never have; never will XD

WARNING: This story contains SHONEN-AI!! What's a good story without some boy/ boy action? *gets whacked by the perve police* itai. @_@

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Love me, and I'll Love You Too

* * *

As he opened a tired eye, Yami yawned, stretching his hands, his aching muscles straining. The sunlight peek through the blinds, and the droning heart-monitor continued to bleep endlessly. For a moment, Yami forgot the reason he was there, until he glanced over to the bed and saw Yuugi's tender face. It didn't seem as if he were in a coma, but, there he was, lost in a world of unconsciousness, drifting further and further away from the world where Yami was waiting for him. Achingly waiting for him to return. The ruby-eyed boy yawned again, standing up and stretching his back and legs. He had fallen asleep by Yuugi's bedside. Still, it was sort of comforting to be near the injured boy, making sure that he was alright.

Yami looked over, and saw Jou sitting down on the ground, his back leaning against the door. He was in deep sleep, slightly snoring. Yami smiled wanly at his tired friend. 

'He must've gotten here during the night' Yami thought. As soon as he made sure that Jou was asleep, Yami leaned in towards the boy on the bed, and gently kissed Yuugi's check. Sadness flickered through Yami's eyes, longing for Yuugi's innocent amethyst eyes to open up and look at him the way he had when they went to the school dance. Despite his sadness, Yami smiled softly, remembering the moment, the one moment, in which Yuugi was snuggled against him. Yami's arms, wrapped tightly around the shorter boy, basking in the heavenly bliss.

Yet it had all been broken the minute his fate was dealt to him. Somehow, it didn't seem fair; having him fall in love with Yuugi, only to have the boy snatched away to a place where no one could reach him. Yami pressed Yuugi's small hand against his cheek, sighing sadly. Only God could awaken the small boy.

And it by the looks of everything…

It seemed as if he never would.

* * *

"Yami, please, why don't you go rest somewhere else tonight?"

"I-I'm fine, really. I'll be okay."

"But you're so tired. You've been here ever since you arrived. Go take a break."

"No…I'm better off here."

"Please, Yami. Yuugi wouldn't want you to suffer like this."

"…"

Sighing, Yami raked his hand through his hair, staring at the floor. After bidding Sugoroku a goodbye, Yami left the room and headed out of the hospital. He squinted his eyes fiercely as the bright sun hit him. His ruby eyes had gotten accustomed to the dim lights of the hospital, and now that he was outside in the sun, his eyes became delicate to the sun's rays. He stood outside patiently, waiting for his parents to pick him up.

Soon after Yami had left their home in America, his parents and sister decided to join him back in Japan until Yami was ready enough to leave. Yet Yami didn't want to leave; ever. Maybe there would be a way of staying, but when he had asked his parents that same question, the closed to door completely. It all seemed, so hopeless, and there wasn't anything he could to do stay. He only wished Yuugi could be awake to see him, to talk with him, to kiss him once again as they had done on the night of Yami's departure.

Touching his lips, Yami recalled the feelings he had felt during that romantic moment. Everything he had ever hoped for in his life, was all pressed together into that kiss. Oh how he longed to feel it all over again.

Finally, Yami's ride arrived, and he stepped into the vehicle. His parents looked at him, their eyes wide with worry. Yami looked awful.

His eyes were puffy and slightly red from crying. Dark circles had long since formed under his eyes, and his face was pale and gaunt looking. Yami's clothes were severely wrinkled, and his hair was a mess. Yet his outer appearance was pale in comparison to the way he felt inside. 

Inside, his heart felt beaten, bruised and broken. Seeing Yuugi so hurt, so defenseless, was more than anything Yami could bare. It just hurt so much. He blamed himself for what had happened, and new perfectly well who had done it.

"Oh Yami," his mother said, her eyes filled with regret and guilt. "We're so sorry."

Yami remained silent. 

Once they arrived at their hotel, Yami entered his room, shutting the door behind him. He flopped onto the bed, immediately falling asleep, not bothering to change out of his clothes.

**Dream**

__

Everywhere he looked, there was darkness. It surrounded him like air, engulfing him in it's grasp. 

He turned around.

Darkness. 

Darkness everywhere.

"Where…am I?" he thought out loud. 

He continued to walk, further and further, deeper and deeper. Where was he going? What was leading him to walk into the darkness? He didn't know. All he did know, was that there was no way out. He squinted his eyes as he saw something.

Something…

Bright.

Without thinking, he ran towards the light. He outstretched his hand, wanting to touch it, but never getting closer, despite how fast he ran. The light was disappearing…

He suddenly froze as a figure stood in front of him.

Amethyst eyes.

"Yuugi!" Yami cried. The said boy smiled.

"Yami," he said softly. "It was so wonderful to know you." Yami's eyes widened.

"Yuugi!"

"Sayonara," Yuugi said. Suddenly, the darkness overwhelmed the small boy into submission, his soul dispersing into the darkness.

"Yuugi! Yuugi!"

**End Dream**

Yami woke with a start, his face damp with perspiration. He groaned, hanging his head low. What did that mean? Was Yuugi…The thought caused his blood to run cold in his veins.

Was Yuugi…

Going to die?

Yami buried his face into his pillow, sighing tiredly. Such horrible thoughts couldn't possibly true.

Could they?

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Yami sighed again. He stood up and opened the door of his room a bit, hearing the murmured voices of his parents. They sounded worried.

"…Yami is falling apart…I don't think he'll be able to go back to America as soon as Yuugi-chan is well," Yami heard his mother say. He heard his father clear his throat.

"I know…But there isn't anything I can do. If there was anyway to be able to remain in Japan, I swear I would, but I can't."

Yami's heart sank.

* * *

Yami left his home and headed right back to the hospital. For reasons unknown, Yami felt as if something was wrong. Timidly, he reached out and took the chart that hung on the foot of Yuugi's bed. His ruby eyes scanned the paper quickly. With a start, he heard the door open and quickly put back the chart. The doctor came in and saw the tri-colored haired boy. He smiled sadly at him as he nodded.

"How are you?" the doctor asked. Yami shook his head.

"Not good. How's Yuugi doing?" Yami turned his attention towards the boy on the bed.

"His numbers have gone up again," he said softly. "1:3:3" Yami thought for a moment.

Yuugi had yet to open his amethyst eyes. 

The doctor began to speak again. "Even if he's numbers go up again, there's still something we're deadly worried about," Dr. Shiwazumi said gravely. Yami's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at the doctor. 

"What?" he asked, the fear evident in his voice.

"We're afraid that Yuugi might go into cardiac arrest."

* * *

It had been hours since the doctor had left, and Yami was still in shock. Cardiac arrest…? Those words caused a cold feeling grip at Yami's insides, leaving him disoriented and scared. The blips of the heart-monitor were still there, each sound feeling as if someone were stabbing him in the heart. Yami stared at the machine with blank eyes, his mind wandering aimlessly.

He didn't notice the one irregular beep of the heart monitor. He assumed it was nothing. Yami shook his head, all at once noticing the irregular patterns of Yuugi's breathing. Fear began to squeeze at his heart, the heart monitor going off it's regular pattern. Instinctively, Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and squeezed it.

'Yuugi' he thought.

Another jagged beep.

'Don't go.'

Yami bowed his head, shutting his eyes. Yet a loud, sharp noise startled him severely. Yami stared at the heart monitor, opened mouthed, at the screen where the sharp peaking line had gone flat.

The room erupted into a violent whirlwind of activity. Yami shrank against the wall as doctors and nurses rushed through the small doorway. A team of technicians surrounded Yuugi's bed. Bedcovers hit the door. Yami's ruby eyes were frozen wide, the scenario resembling scenes from his darkest nightmares.

"No pulse!" someone yelled.

"I can't get a blood pressure!" a nurse screamed. 

Yami's entire body trembled violently, tears welling up in his eyes. How-How could this be happening? He continued to watch on, his heart slowly breaking. For an instant, Yami could swear he saw a dark angel be Yuugi's bedside. Yami quickly shook his head, disrupting the horrid illusion. The doctors and nurses moved quickly, their own faces pale and panicked.

"Get the cart!" 

A nurse came and yanked the machine beside Yami and set it beside Yuugi's bed. Doctors attached the electrodes to Yuugi's bare skin. Yami clenched his fists and held his breath, pressing his back tighter to the cold wall. He could hear his heart beat wildly, so hard as if it would jump right out of his skin and explode. As if he were in a tunnel, Yami could hear the echoes of a voice yelling out "clear". Yami whipped his eyes to Yuugi's bed. He shut his eyes tightly as he witnessed Yuugi's body twitch as electricity surged through him.

The doctor's eyes widened in panic. "He's not responding! Hit him again!" Yami completely sunk to the ground, his palms resting on the cold ground. The machine zapped and crackled loudly, and Yuugi's body heaved on the bed once again. Like a beam from heaven, Yami heard the heart monitor give out a weak, struggling bleep. Yami held his breath. At once, he saw Katie rush over to Yuugi.

She pressed her mouth to Yuugi's ear and shouted, "Yuugi! Yuugi, can you hear me? Yuugi! Wake up!" Katie clapped her hands sharply, but the small boy didn't respond. Katie's blue eyes saw Yami, who was still staring at the scene with wide eyes. She ran over to him and helped him stand up. Her blue eyes were filled with determination. "Call him," she commanded. "Keep calling his name."

Yami nodded and pressed his mouth to Yuugi's cold ear. He shouted, "Yuugi! Can you hear me? Wake up! Please wake up Yuugi!" The words poured out of his heart in large streams. "Don't go Yuugi! Don't leave me!"

Katie's head flew up. "We've got a heart beat!" she screamed. Yami could hear sighs all over the room. Instantly, Yami fell to his knees, grasping Yuugi's small hand in his own. He could hear Yuugi moan out quietly. Perspiration poured down his face, his knuckles white from gripping the bed frame. Despair filled his heart, yet a thought lingered in his mind as he stared up at ceiling.

'…Thank you…'

* * *

Later that night, Yami's little sister stepped into the room, her small frame bundled up. Her brother stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. Melanie stared at Yuugi with sad eyes.

"We're going back home," she responded. Yami's eyes widened, but the small girl shook her head. "Not you. Me, mom and dad. They're letting you stay until Yuugi wakes up." She paused. "He will wake up, won't he?" Yami stared at the ground.

"I hope so."

Melanie nodded and turned around to open the door. She looked back at her brother. "Be strong nii-sama," she said softly. Yami's eyes widened slightly.

"'Nii-sama?'" he asked. Melanie nodded.

"I'm not afraid of confessing that to you that anymore," she stopped and looked at Yuugi. Her sad eyes then locked gazes with her brother's. "You shouldn't either." With that, she left the room, leaving Yami alone with his thoughts. He stared down at his hands, sudden guilt washing over him. He wanted to leave; he wanted to run. But leaving Yuugi alone in the hospital would be like what he had already done.

Broken his own heart by not telling Yuugi the truth.

Yami stared absent mindedly at the clock.

12:45 pm.

The events that had occurred during the day still lingered freshly in his mind. After Yuugi's sudden brush with death, the doctors had brought up an interesting request to himself and Sugoroku. Yami reached out and took a hold of the medical chart that rested on the foot of Yuugi's bed. He stared at the newly added statement. 

__

"Do not resuscitate."

* * *

Yami sat alone in the waiting room the next day. The guilt he was feeling while inside Yuugi's room was too much. He decided to sit outside and contemplate the entire ordeal. Yet that fateful night when everything changed kept playing itself over and over in his mind.

*Flashback*

__

"You joking right?" Yuugi asked frantically. "Right? Please…oh…please Yami! You-You can't!" Yami was taken back by Yuugi's reaction. "No…no no no!" Yugi choked back a sob, his tears on the brink of slipping down his cheeks. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and pulled the boy into an embrace, holding him as close as he could. Yuugi buried his face into the taller boy's chest, his tears now pouring freely down his cheeks. His sobs were heartrending as he clung onto Yami, as if he was his only life line. Yami cradled Yuugi, scolding himself for his blunt confession. Yuugi cried openly, feeling as if his heart was breaking. The moon continued to shine down brightly, the snow covering the boys in it's mystifying white blanket. Yuugi pulled away, his eyes glimmering with tears…

"Yuugi…Would you mind terribly if I…kissed you goodbye?" Yami requested.

He shook his head as Yami approached him. The small boy looked up into Yami's loving gaze, his cheeks glowing red, his tears vanishing. Yami tilted the shorter boy's chin upwards, wrapping his arm around the small boy's waist, pulling him close. Yuugi felt his face burn, seeing Yami's eyes glimmer with something he couldn't quite decipher at the moment. Acting upon what his heart wanted for a very long time, quite possibly since the first moment he saw Yuugi, Yami leaned in close, feeling Yuugi's soft breath against his lips. Yuugi shut his eyes as he felt Yami press his lips against his own, firmly but gently. At once, Yuugi felt his whole body catch on fire, a thousand feelings spreading across his body at once. Yami's lips were surprisingly soft, but firm and achingly tender. He felt his lips tingle at the spicy taste that was pouring from Yami's mouth. It caused Yuugi to shudder slightly, his mind to overwhelmed by his new emotions to contain the new feeling.

Yami couldn't help notice that Yuugi's lips were just like he imagined: Soft, warm, smooth and sweet. He savored every sweet flavor that was emitted from Yuugi's syrupy mouth, making Yami's mind explode with pleasure. Yami felt as if a thousand fireworks had exploded in his mind, the experience unique and breathtaking. He could see pinpricks of color flash in front of his closed eyelids. He held Yugi tighter, never wanting to let the sweet angel go. He felt Yuugi press his lips even further against Yami's, causing their mouths to open sufficiently, deepening the kiss to Yami's surprise. Yami felt Yuugi cling tighter to him.

*End Flashback*

Yami smiled sadly, recalling his first kiss with Yuugi. Yet, that had also been his first kiss _ever_. He recalled wanting to have his first kiss with the first person he would fall in love with. It had all come to pass; Yuugi was the only person Yami ever loved. He was sure Yuugi would be the _only_ person he would ever, or could ever, love. Yami stared at his hands, unsure of what he should do. His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of running.

Trinity ran downstairs, tears slipping down her cheeks. Yami stood up at once.

"What's wrong?" he asked his friend. Trinity sobbed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She took a hold of Yami's hand. At once, the ruby-eyed boy feared the worse.

"Yami!" she cried. "Come on! Follow me!" 

Yami hesitated.

"Why?"

She smiled through her tears.

"Yuugi woke up!"

* * *

Yami beat Trinity to Yuugi's room. His heart was pounding wildly against his chest, the feeling too good to be true. Yuugi! Awake! The thought made his heart smile, the wounds slowly healing. At once, Yami knew what he would do. Even if everyone was there, he would throw his arms around Yuugi and exclaim, "I Love You!" over and over again until his throat was sore. Yet before he got to the door, Trinity stopped him.

  
"Yami please! There's something you have to know. Yuugi-"

Yami brushed passed her and burst into the room, his eyes thrilled.

There he was. Yuugi was sitting up, his amethyst eyes wide with childlike curiosity and his radiant innocence. He stared at Yami with bewildered eyes. At once, Yami stopped, his heart suddenly feeling as if hands made of ice were squeezing at his heart. 

Something was wrong.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked. Yuugi looked down a second, his cheeks glowing red. He gazed shyly into Yami's eyes.

"Ano…," Yuugi said. "I'm sorry, but…Who are you?"

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: Attention~!! "Land of Forever" is reaching it's final chapters! There are only 1 to 2 chapters left! I promise you all a happy ending!

Gomen for the late update! Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r~!


	21. I Found Love As I Opened My Eyes

A/D: *waves an "I love Haku!!" flag*

Yami: *bored stare*

*saw Spirited Away AGAIN*

Yami: *glares at Haku*

Seto: *glares at Haku*

Every YGO guy: *glares at Haku*

Haku: ^_^(Y)

Disclaimer: I told you last time, NO!

Note: This story contains SHONEN-AI! That means boys being kissy with boys! *fan girls go wild* WHOO~!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: I Found Love As I Opened My Eyes

* * *

Yami stood there, feet glued to the ground, shock slowly making it's way throughout his body. It took him a while to register what had just happened. Yuugi's confused voice and shy features floated throughout his mind, the complications of the previous events and serious damage came to a screeching halt. The small boy on the bed watched Yami with wide, curious, innocent amethyst eyes. He tilted his head to the side, blonde bangs floating for a moment before softly cascading down. A small blush still touched at his pale cheeks, his eyes studying the taller boy before him. The blush deepened.

'He sure is very handsome' Yuugi thought shyly. 'I wonder who he is…?'

Yami felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Sugoroku, who's eyes were filled with unresolved grief. He then whipped around to see Yuugi fiddling with his bed sheets. 

"Yuugi, you don't…remember me…?" Yami breathed. Yuugi thought long and hard, trying to recall the handsome face that was staring at him with undeniable longing glimmering in those ruby colored eyes. Yuugi tried hard to recall the handsome face in whatever portion of his memory that he had. But he continued to draw a blank. All he knew, was that he felt a warm, soft feeling with the young man in his presence. Why he felt that way, he didn't know.

"Gomen nasai, but, I really don't know who you are," he apologized, and he truly looked sorry. Yami felt as if someone had brutally stabbed him in the heart, the pain burning furiously within him. All he had ever hoped for that lay within the boy on the bed was snatched away from him. Yami's blood ran cold as a new thought dawned upon him.

The mortified look on Yami's face unnerved Yuugi. The small boy looked at Trinity with pleading eyes, silently requesting for help. Upon reading the silent message, the green-eyed girl stepped forward to Yuugi's bed and gently placed her hands atop Yuugi's shoulders. Yuugi sighed gratefully, which didn't escape Yami's attentive senses. He watched as Trinity looked up with him, deep grief pooling in the depths of her eyes. Neither teenager spoke, knowing the tragedy that had occurred. 

"Yuugi," Trinity spoke softly, as is she were speaking to a child. "This is Yami; he's a friend of yours from school and-"

"Friend?" Yami interrupted her. She gave him a deadly look, knowing fully well the shock that Yuugi would receive if he were to know at that moment, that he and Yami had fallen in love with each other. Yuugi glanced at the two with a curious look on his small face. Yami buried his hands in his pockets and gave them both an apologetic look. He stepped backward, all at once needing to be alone. Sugoroku reached out for the ruby-eyed boy, but he shook away from the elderly man's grasp.

"Um, I-I have to, um, I've gotta go," Yami ran out of the door before anyone could say other wise. Trinity flopped herself on the chair beside Yuugi's bed and sighed sadly. Sugoroku closed the door softly before then stepping by his grandson's bedside. The small boy on the bed stared at the door with soft eyes, slight regret glowing in the amethyst orbs momentarily.

He lay back and rested his head on the pillow, shutting his eyes for a moment, before opening them. His grandfather mumbled something and left the room, leaving Trinity and Yuugi alone. Trinity glanced down at her lap, not saying a word, while Yuugi thought about the handsome boy that had suddenly left the room, an immense amount of hurt in his eyes. Yami…what an odd name…but…

Why did it sound so vaguely familiar?

Yuugi opened his eyes and stared at the brown haired girl sitting beside him.

"Trinity-san?" Yuugi asked. Trinity looked up and quickly wiped her cheeks before giving Yuugi a forced smile.

"Nani?"

Yuugi, however, chose to ignore her tear-stained cheeks for the moment. "That boy…Yami…that was his name, right?" She nodded. "He was my friend?"

Trinity tried to swallow against the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yes…he was your very best friend." Yuugi snuggled against the pillow and yawned cutely.

"Well, don't tell him," he said softly. "But he's very handsome."

* * *

Yami stepped out of the hospital in a rush, his hands still buried in the depths of his pockets. The sky was cloudy and cold, positively unforgiving to him. So…this was it? All the emotion, all the love that he had felt in his heart…it wouldn't do him any good? Whatever Yuugi had felt for him was gone, along with his memories of Yami. The last thing Yami wanted was for Yuugi to feel obligated to love him because of something that was now in the past. The time for love was gone, and now he had to live without it. How could he have let himself slip _so_ far? How could he have loved the small boy so much, only to have him ripped away in the cruelest of manners? Now all Yami could do was watch Yuugi live his daily life and pretend as if nothing had happened; as if they had never shared anything beyond friendship. 

He stared hard at the ground, his heart feeling bruised and torn inside. Yami's eyes, the ruby eyes that had held such devotion and kindness, now grew hard and stern, cold and unforgiving. He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled something out. His eyes, though now hard, grew clouded over by a coat of watery mist. Yami stared at the photograph in his hand.

It held him and Yuugi, that wonderful winter day they had shared in Kyoto during the visit. A passerby had taken the picture, the two boys, looking radiant as they posed in front of the park. Yami stood behind Yuugi, his strong arms wrapped tightly around the shorter boy's waist, his chin resting atop Yuugi's head. Yuugi had his hands resting above Yami's, the amethyst eyed boy seeming as if he was glowing. The two looked so utterly happy, both completely unaware of the tragedies that were in store for the both of them. 

With trembling hands, Yami took the photograph in both if his hands and tried to tare it in two. But he couldn't. All the happiness he had ever experienced was in that picture. Tearing it apart would be like ripping his heart in half; getting rid of the happiness that he had experienced, and the love he had felt not too long ago. Sighing dejectedly, he put the picture back into his pocket and walked back to his hotel, just as it started to rain. He looked up at the sky, ignoring the cold pellets of water that pelted at his face. The mud puddles splashed around him, the mud caking his black pants. 

Deciding he needed to talk to someone, Yami headed for Kaiba Corporation.

* * *

Jou sighed as he continued to look through his deck for the 5th time. He sat with his legs crossed on a plush chair in Seto's office. Not that he really minded, but sometimes he wished Seto would take a day off and at least do something _fun_ once in a while. But then again, this _is_ Seto Kaiba he was talking about. Jou sighed quietly, but still loud enough to catch Seto's attention. Seto looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow at the blond boy that was staring hard at his Red Eyes Black Dragon. The CEO frowned.

"Jou," he said. "This is what I don't understand: You come to work with me every day, but you're always bored out of your mind. Why do you do it?" Jou looked up and blinked curiously. He then put his deck back together and put it into his uniform pocket. Striding over to Seto's desk, he smiled brightly. Casually as he could, Jou walked around the desk to Seto's side and stood beside his chair. The blue eyed boy looked up and smirked as he always did whenever Jou got that sly look in his amber colored eyes. 

The playful glow disappeared from Jou's eyes as sincerity began to shine. 

"I do it because I love you," Jou said plainly. "Why else would I do it?" Seto stood up and gazed deeply into Jou's eyes, searching for something inside. He gingerly stroked the blonde boy's cheek, before pulling his chin in for a gentle kiss. Jou shut his eyes, still so shocked that this was actually happening; that he belonged to Seto. As the two pulled away gently, Jou blushed, shutting his eyes. He leaned into his lover, resting his head in the crook of Seto's neck. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, a playful thought floating in his head.

"So, did that nasty limp go away?" He said, smirking fiendishly. Jou groaned, blushing furiously. "I guess I'll have to go a little more gentle next time, ne?"

"Shaddap."

The CEO chucked as he let go of Jou and sat back down, continuing his work. The blonde boy sighed wistfully, striding over to the window and watching the rain slide down the stainless glass. His amber colored eyes were barely able to peek at the tall building known as Domino Memorial Hospital. Sudden sadness washed over him, recalling his shock when he when found out that Yuugi had lost his memory. 

Jou had been present when Yuugi woke up, and was about to embrace his friend when the amethyst eyed-angel suddenly backed away, his eyes filled with fear. The doctor then came in and explained everything that went wrong during Yuugi's recovery process…

~*Flashback*~

"Yuugi, omae*…" Jou breathed, stepping back. "What happened to you?" Sugoroku shook his head sadly as he placed a hand on Jou's shoulder. "Ojii-san! What happened to Yuugi?" he asked worriedly. At that moment, the doctor came in with his usual clip board and his grave expression. Jou braced himself for bad news. 

The doctor gave the two of them sympathetic looks. "The latest tests results have come in. I regret to inform you that while Yuugi will be fine, the massive head trauma has severely affected his memory, and therefore it will be long before he can begin to recall things on his own. Yet parts of his memory have been permanently lost." Jou's face paled as his knees grew weak. The clock seemed to tick by so loudly, just enough to make Jou want to scream in agony. His frustration was growing slowly, and the confused look on Yuugi's face wasn't helping him in any way.

The blonde boy droned out the doctor's mindless explanations, and he barely noticed when Trinity came back into the room, hearing her gasp and seeing the pained look on her face. As hard as he fought against it, Jou felt angry tears sting violently at his eyes, but knew he had to be strong. He stood up and re-introduced himself to Yuugi, but every single word seemed to stab him in the heart. Jou remembered when he and Yuugi would joke around while walking to school, and then the one time when they had promised to be friends forever. Although Yuugi has just moved to Domino, Jou wanted to be one of his best friends. Yuugi was an amazing person that was the best friend anyone could ever dream of.

But now…

Yuugi, though, smiled brightly at him and shook his hand. Feeling too depressed to stay, Jou bid them goodbye and quickly left the hospital.

Seto, who had decided that it was best for Jou to see Yuugi alone, stood outside, leaning against his car, waiting for the blonde boy to emerge from the large building. As soon as he caught sight of his boyfriend, Seto stepped forward and gave Jou a very rare, kind smile. But the look disappeared as soon as he saw the pain in Jou's eyes. The CEO stepped forward, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Jou wha-?" Seto started to ask. Before he could get another word in, Jou rushed towards him and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, his eyes barely peeking over the CEO's shoulders. Seto felt Jou's grip tighten on him and glanced around curiously. "Jou, what's wrong?"

"Let's go," Jou whispered.

~*End Flashback*~

Jou barely noticed as the intercom in Seto's room rang, and his secretary informed him that Yami requested to see them. The door opened, and a soaked Yami stepped inside, his clothes dripping with rain. Jou turned around and faced the ruby-eyed boy. Yami staggered into the room and sat down on a vacant chair.

"What _happened_ to you?" Seto asked bewilderedly. Yami cast the CEO a dark look, his eyes blank and discordant. The three sat in the office, the only sounds that were heard were the rain pelting hard against the window. Seto blinked for a moment, before once again returning to his work, figuring that whatever was going on with the ruby-eyed boy was none of his concern. Jou frowned. He stepped towards Yami, at once guessing that Yami must've realized that Yuugi had lost his memory because of the accident.

"Ya-" Jou began.

"I'm going back," Yami interrupted suddenly. Seto's hands lost their momentum and skidded off of the keyboard. Jou's amber eyes widened.

"You're what!?"

Yami looked away, his expression hard and cold. "I'm going back home. There's nothing here for me now. I just wanted to let you know that." Jou stepped forward with fire in his eyes. He stood in front of the tri-colored haired boy, obviously appalled and shaken up.

"You're leaving? After all of this, you _leaving_!?" he yelled. "You can't do that! Yuugi needs-"

Yami's eyes flashed dangerously before he stood up, the volume of his voice matching Jou's. Seto stared at the two, wide eyed. "Yuugi doesn't need me! He's forgotten who the hell I am, and that won't ever come back! So don't even try to convince me into believing that Yuugi _needs_ me! I'm going back home and _that's it_!" Yami bellowed one last time before storming out of the room, leaving both Seto and Jou in shock. The blonde growled at the doorway, furious at his friend's sudden actions. He walked over and slammed the door, retreating back into the room and falling onto the chair, not saying a word. Seto gazed at Jou, searching his face any true anger.

He found none.

"He's a coward Seto," Jou mumbled. "He's running out on Yuugi when he needs him the most."

* * *

A week later, the doctor had given the 'ok' to release Yuugi back home. The small boy had recovered quickly, though not completely. He was well enough to go back home, and the hospital needed the space for newly admitted patients. Sugoroku was hesitant, but finally decided that it would do Yuugi's mind some good, being surrounded by things that might trigger something in his memory. The one person he wanted by Yuugi's side was not seen. 

Yami had disappeared and no one knew where he was. Trinity, however, had run into his parents and sister, and was informed that Yami was still in Domino. But the ruby-eyed boy refused to leave the hotel room until it was time to leave back to America. According to his mother, Yami never left his room and rarely ever made a sound. He didn't eat, and they suspected that he didn't sleep either. The whole incident was taking its serious toll on Yami, and his parents needed to get him out of Japan as soon as possible. Everyone, including Jou, was worried about him. That day, Ryou accompanied Yami's mother back to the hotel. Once inside, she showed him to Yami's room, leaving the albino boy to try to coax Yami out.

Yami, who lay inside, was staring off into nothing. His face was halfway buried in his pillow, eyes blank. He hadn't moved for hours, not bothering with anything else. Yami's face was pale, and dark circles were forming under his eyes. Without saying anything, a thought floated in Yami's mind.

'How long am I going let myself live like this…?'

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over slightly, before shutting his eyes and actually trying to sleep for the first time in days. Who ever was outside the door was persistent, and it didn't seem as if they were going to leave anytime soon. 

Ryou knocked again, speaking to the boy inside. "Yami please, open the door," he pleaded. "I have to talk to you." Still, he heard no sign of Yami even attempting to open the door and reveal himself. "If you're not going to open the door, at least let me tell you something." Ryou paused. Yami glanced over to the door again, still not moving.

"I'm listening," he said very softly. Ryou barely heard the soft reply, but took it anyway.

"Yuugi's been released from the hospital! Yami, please, he needs you now. The doctor said it would be best if his very good friends were with him to assist in the memory recovery process." Ryou's brown eyes saddened. "We all know who hard this must be for you," he continued quietly. "I think--no, I _know_--that Yuugi loved you. He really did! Yuugi was so sad after you left, he was a mess! He kept crying about how he had lost the only chance in the world to tell you how much you meant to him. Yami, help him!"

Yami's eyes had widened, but soon he looked away and didn't answer his friend. Ryou continued to call his name, but never got a response. The white-haired boy sighed dejectedly, stepping away from the door and heading out of the hotel. Once he stepped out of the building, Ryou stared at the building with sad eyes, hoping that Yami had listened to him and would step out into the fresh air and find Yuugi. Ryou looked at his watch and saw that it was already 5 o'clock. Realizing that time was slipping away from him, he ran towards Yuugi's house to inform everyone of the news Yami's mother had given him that afternoon.

Their plane back to America was leaving in 6 hours.

* * *

"Jii-chan, I'm going to go to sleep. I'm tired," Yuugi yawned tiredly. Sugoroku nodded and let his grandson go up the stairs. Yuugi walked up and peeked around the hallway. Somehow, something inside of him directed him to the first door on the left. He opened it slowly and revealed a now tidy room with a small bed in the corner, a desk on the right side of the room with large high school text books. His sweaters and jackets were hung back into his closet. The sun had already set and it had started to drizzle lightly once again. Yuugi saw the pajamas set on his bed and silently thanked his grandfather for laying them out for him, saving Yuugi the trouble of trying to recall where he usually put his pj's. 

He gently lifted them up, touching the cloth and stroking it gently. Yuugi slipped out of his normal clothes and put his pajamas on. Once he was settled in nicely, Yuugi pulled the sheets out and gently slipped into the warm bed. On his nightstand, he saw the neon numbers that glowed '8:00 pm'. Yes, it was early, but Yuugi had a big day ahead of him. Tomorrow was the start of recovering his lost memory. As he lay on the bed, Yuugi remembered back to the hospital, when the boy named 'Yami' came in, his eyes glowing happily at first, but then paling when he realized that Yuugi didn't know him. He had then bolted from the room and Yuugi hadn't seen him ever since. For reasons unknown to himself, Yuugi felt guilty. Yami looked so hurt…so sad…

Yawning, Yuugi shut his eyes, putting his thoughts of Yami aside. He snuggled into the pillow and pulled the covers, shutting out the cold and letting the gentle pat of the rain rock him to sleep.

***Dream Sequence***

__

"Are they gone…?" The person in the bushes whispered panicky. Yugi was puzzled by the comment, but still, he looked around his surroundings. He nodded…

__

"But maybe I can drop you off at home! Where do you live?"…

" I…I hate being alone…," Yugi sobbed.

Someone reached out and took the crying boy into his arms. He cradled Yuugi close, wrapping his arms around him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Yuugi's tear filled eyes widened as someone rested his head atop his. He held him tightly, keeping a strong grip on the boy, holding him as close as possible. Yuugi's head rested on someone's chest, and slowly, he began to sway side to side gently, trying to soothe Yuugi. Tears slid softly down Yuugi's tender cheeks, soaking in the fabric of a figure's shirt. Someone continued his rhythm, and he rubbed Yuugi's back, trying to calm his tears. Slowly, Yuugi's small arms encircled the figure's waist, and he then held onto the older boy tightly…

"I am your friend Yuugi," Someone whispered gently. "No matter what. I don't hate you Yuugi. Don't ever think for ONE second that I hate you. I'll never hate you, Yuugi. I AM your friend. Don't ever forget that." 

"Don't!" Yugi cried out. He sat up and grabbed whatever was in front of him. He woke up with a start and looked deep into someone's worry filled ruby eyes…

Someone wrapped the blanket around Yuugi, and cradled him protectively in his arms for the rest of the night…

Yuugi, feeling brave and bold, looked up and slowly, but gently, kissed someone's left cheek. His lips tingled at the warm and spicy feeling of pressing his aching lips against the figures's flesh. He longed to keep his lips pressed against the soft skin, but knew he had to part from it. Yuugi the snuggled closer and rested his head against the crook of someone's neck, sighing happily…

"I'd really like to thank you for all that you've done for me," Yuugi said quietly, slowly turning a straw in his cup. "You've…made me happier in this passed month, than I've ever been in my life. Thank you."

"Yuugi…," he said quietly, offering his hand. "May I have this dance?" Yuugi's eyes widened as he registered the offer in his brain. Dance. A slow song. Together. With …. His heart began to pound hard against his chest as his cheeks flushed bright red. He slowly took ….'s hand, and the older boy walked him over to the dance floor. Yuugi stood in front of …., taking deep breaths as the taller boy took Yuugi's hand in his own. He pulled Yuugi closer to him, gently wrapping both his arms around Yuugi's waist. The timid boy's arms shook as he set his hands atop ….'s broad shoulders. 

Relying on his emotions, Yuugi lay his head against ….'s chest, now fully wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Tears gathered in his soft amethyst eyes as he felt …. tighten his hold yet again, feeling safe and contented just being there, dancing softly with someone he truly cared about…

Yuugi hoped that in the kiss, he could pour his heart and soul into it, as if he was telling …. how much he loved him; how much he meant to him…

"I won't ever forget you either," Yuugi said, tears glimmering in his eyes, heart breaking. "You'll always be in my heart."

***End Dream Sequence***

"Y…" Yuugi murmured in his sleep.

***Dream Sequence***

__

"Ai shiteru…"

***End Dream Sequence***

"Ai shiteru…Y…," Yuugi struggled with the word. All at once, he felt enormous sadness, so heavy that it caused tears to spring to his still closed eyes. Tears squeezed through and trailed down his cheeks, soaking into the pillow. He whimpered out and shifted slightly. The sadness was breaking his heart. An old familiar feeling of hurt was rising into his mind once again. Yuugi saw white flash before his eyes and a familiar pair of ruby-red eyes flashed momentarily.

Yuugi slowly opened his tear filled eyes, his vision slowly coming into focus.

* * *

Gomen nasai minna-san for the late update~! I PROMISE I'll update sooner this time!

Next chapter will be the FINAL CHAPTER! Stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed! Please r/r~! ^_^


	22. And found love in our Land of Forever

A/N: Well, this fic has finally come to a close. Stay tuned for the "Thank You's" page. There are just SO many people I HAVE to thank! ^_^

Disclaimer: *sighs* Nope…I just don't…

Note: Note: This story contains SHONEN-AI! That means boys being kissy with boys! *fan girls go wild* WHOO~!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Land of Forever

* * *

The world in front of him was blurred. Each figure in the small room was distorted and looked twisted. Pale moonlight zigzagged on the ground as it illuminated whatever it touched. Yuugi moaned out lightly, struggling to sit up as more tears ran down his face. A sob escaped his lips as he shut his eyes tightly. His heart felt so incredibly heavy and hurt, as if someone had grabbed it and squeezed too hard for too long. A rush of emotion came at him at once and caused another sob to force itself out of his throat. Yuugi coughed and then took in large gulps of air as the tears continued to run down his face. The small boy on the bed hugged himself as he shut his eyes.

"Yami," he cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Yuugi sniffed loudly and looked at the window above his desk. The rain was pelting at the surface with a force that seemed as if it would break through the glass and drown whoever was inside. Yuugi buried his face into his hands and continued to cry, his heart breaking with each sob. The amethyst eyed angel lifted his head, his face stained with tears. The room was lit up by moonlight, and the shadows of the rain made it seem as if the stars had turned black and their dark light was shinning down on the world. Slowly, Yuugi's sobs quieted as he glanced at his surroundings. The neon glow of his clock caught his eye.

Yuugi sniffed. "10:…30," he whispered. Yuugi froze. Without thinking, he shot up from his bed and pulled his clothes to him. He stripped himself of his pj's and pulled on his jeans, and his socks. Yuugi wiped his tears as he ran to his door and bolted out of his room. Panic was building up inside of him as he traveled down the stairs. The small boy ran passed the living room, where his grandfather sat reading a book. Sugoroku caught sight of his grandson and sat upright.

"Yuugi!" he called out to him. The old man's eyes widened as he heard his grandson slipping on his shoes and opening the door. Sugoroku half-ran towards the door and saw that Yuugi had left the door open. The small boy was running down the street, getting completely soaked in the storm. His grandfather stood by the door, watching his only family run into darkness of the night. He knew…oh he knew where the young boy was going. With every beat of his heart, Sugoroku knew that something that night had triggered a string in Yuugi's heart. Now, through all the wind and rain, through the clouded night sky, the small boy ran to what his heart wanted; to what he desired. Sugoroku knew that nothing in the world was going to stop his grandson.

The old man stood by the doorway, gazing out into the night sky, a half smile on his face. Pride was clearly evident in his features as his smile grew wider. His eyes glowed in the rain as he signed quietly to himself. Yuugi was really growing up.

"Follow you heart Yuugi," Sugoroku said.

* * *

With his heart pounding wildly against his chest, Yuugi continued to run as fast as he could. The rain blurred his vision slightly as he navigated through the city. His breath came out in gasps as he pushed onward to his destination. All he ever hoped to find in his life was slowly slipping away from his grasp. But now, instead of helplessness, it was replaced with fierce determination and the love he felt for the mysterious boy that had entered his life not too long ago. That alone drove him to the point when he could cry for how much he loved that ruby-eyed boy. The love that he felt was unlike any other he had ever experienced in his entire life. Nothing could be parallel to it. The warm, gentle feeling guided him, the soft touches, the tender whispers…

Yuugi panted as he kept running, the puddles of water erupting into splashes as the small boy ran on them. The ripples broke out and slowly separated from the others. Each circle grew wider and wider, until it discreetly molded back into the serene tranquility of its surrounding area. Rain drops accumulated in speed as the storm grew and the clouds hung thick with awaiting moister. A sharp wind cut through the storm like a knife, causing Yuugi to hiss slightly. His legs were growing more numb with each step he took. His throat was aching and a fire seemed to be burning wildly in his chest. Yuugi thought about stopping and just remaining in the empty abyss that he had created ever since Yami's departure to America. But the thought of perhaps being able to be held by the one he loved gave him the determination and the perseverance to continue with his journey.

"Yami," Yuugi breathed as he continued to run. "Don't leave me."

The night sky was dark and covered in a blanket of thick clouds. It was dangerous to be outside at all, but Yuugi didn't care. His heart pounded wildly against his chest as he continued to run. The small boy was too caught up in his thoughts to see the few people that were walking down the street. Most had umbrellas and were heavily clothed. Some pedestrians glanced at Yuugi and bewilderment was evident in their features. A 16 year old boy wearing nothing but a thin sweater, jeans and sneakers running through a treacherous storm such as the one they were currently in. Yuugi continued to run, not paying attention to the looks he was receiving. All that mattered was that he got to where he needed to be. The clock was ticking and with every step Yuugi took, he got closer and closer. But, with each step, a second would go by and time was starting to slip away right before his very eyes.

Not too far from Yuugi, Jou sighed as he looked up at the sky. The blond boy held onto his umbrella tightly as he calmly kicked at a puddle. Within the moving surface of water, he saw his reflection. A small smile lit up Jou's face as he saw a pair of blue eyes blink beside him. Jou glanced beside him and smiled lovingly at Kaiba, who grinned in return. The taller of the two placed his hand over Jou's hand that was holding onto the umbrella. Jou felt the warmth of Kaiba's hand on his own and smiled. The brunette squeezed Jou's hand lightly and felt the blond boy lean against him gently, brushing away the coldness of wind. A calm, serene feeling washed over the shorter of the two and he shut his eyes, wanting with all his heart to ignore the loud crack of the rain as it hit the concrete ground; to forget about the sharp wind that was whipping by and just lose himself in a blanket of warmth. 

"Is something wrong?" Kaiba asked softly, despite the roaring sound of the rain. Jou paused and looked at the ground with sad eyes. Both of them stood still, listening to the rain as it beat down on the ground with out remorse. Jou remained silent as his eyes continue to bore into the puddle that erupted into ripples because of the rain. Kaiba waited patiently for the blonde boy's answer, knowing fully well that his mind was on Yuugi and Yami. A part of him just longed for Jou to tear his thoughts and feelings away from the couple, but the other part knew how much his lover cared about his two friends. He heard Jou clear his throat slightly.

He sighed mournfully as his eyes trailed over to Kaiba's face. "It's just that I--" Jou stopped short as his eyes enlarged substantially. Just at that moment, Yuugi ran passed them in a flash. Water splashed as the running boy zipped passed them. Kaiba grabbed Jou and pulled him away from the water and stared at Yuugi with shocked eyes. The blonde boy breathed heavily from the sheer surprise. He struggled lightly against Kaiba's grip. "Yuugi," Jou breathed. "Yuugi!" 

Jou tried to break free, but found that he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He stared up into Kaiba's blue eyes. "Let him go," he said. Jou blinked. "He knows where he's going; he knows what he's doing…" Kaiba paused. "If he's your friend, you'll let him go."

Jou stared off into where Yuugi had run into the distance.

"Yuugi…Be careful."

* * *

Yami stared down at his cup of coffee as he sat in the airport terminal. The sterile-like walls seemed to almost glow in the bright light. He absentmindedly stroked his little sister's hair as she rested her head on his lap. He didn't care about anything anymore; he didn't _want_ to care about anything. All that he wanted, all that he needed, was gone and could never come back. Yami shut his eyes as he listened to the loud echoes through the loudspeakers and the rain pound against the windows with an incredible force. It would all soon be over. Yami would leave Japan and never have to face anything heartrending ever again. He wouldn't have to stare into Sugoroku's sympathy filled eyes, and he'd never have to hear Yuugi's soft, confused voice…

Yami yelped slightly as he felt a soft hand rest gently on his shoulder. He looked up to stare into his mother's worry filled eyes. Her soft, lily colored skin glowed faintly in the light of the airport terminal. Her hair dropped lightly over her face, decorating her gentle and motherly features.

"Yami…," she spoke softly. "Are you going to be all right?"

He knew what she was talking about. Absentmindedly, he nodded, not wanting to have to see that worried glow in her eyes. He hated it when she was worried. Her eyes would dim down to a dull glow, and they held such an immense amount of sadness in them that it could break a person's heart. Yami stared down at the ground, wanting to avoid her gaze at all costs. He nodded slightly before shutting his eyes and sighing gently. His mother bit her bottom lip and stepped back, knowing Yami needed time to re-adjust to his new lifestyle. She knew it wasn't going to be easy; but oh, how she wished she could just take away all of his pain and seal it into a bottle.

If only she could've preserved that sheer happiness Yami had once experienced and kept it safe; holding it in for days like this. To be able to bring out a ray of sunshine and light up her son's broken heart. With all her heart, Mrs. Mutou wished that things had gone differently. Perhaps, if they had gone in a different direction, maybe…maybe none of this would have happened. But now, after everything had been said and done, those thoughts would forever linger unanswered, unfulfilled. They would always be in the category of 'what if'. There was no turning back now, and even if they stayed, there was no guarantee that Yuugi would ever return to normal.

Lost in her world of thought, Mrs. Mutou didn't notice a brown haired girl staring at her with forlorn green eyes.

  
"Mrs. Mutou," she asked. The elegant woman turned around and gaped at the girl. "Can I speak with Yami…one last time?" Mrs. Mutou's eyes filled with tears as the girl explained her situation. She nodded, allowing her to pass and watching her walk towards her only son.

'Everyone Yami loves…Everyone he's ever cared about…they're all abandoning him!' She cried silently in her mind. 'How can this be happening? Why?'

The girl approached Yami and stopped in front of him, shadows covering her face as she looked at the ground and held her hands together. 

"Yami," she spoke softly. Yami lifted his head only to stare into Trinity's despondent green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked, obviously surprised. His best friend sighed, staring around the terminal and avoiding his gaze. She seemed slightly nervous, and her appearance seemed as if she had been crying for several days at a time. A wan smile broke through her depressed appearance, and her eyes lit up for a moment. It was a full minute before Yami realized that her eyes were glimmering with tears. A few drops slid down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt. Trinity sniffed and looked away, instantly hating herself for crying when she had told herself not to do so.

"I-I knew you were leaving, and I just wanted to say good-bye…for the last time…," she trailed. Yami was puzzled.

"'For the last time'?" He repeated. "You're not telling me something; I know it. What's wrong?"

Through her tears, and despite the trembling sound of the rain beating against the windows, Trinity let out a small, sad laugh as she fiddled with the strap of her purse. She avoided her best friend's eyes, knowing she'd crumble under his intense gaze. She'd been hiding the truth; but how could she possibly let him know? She just wanted to disappear…so that her missing presence would forever remain a mystery. No one needed to know where she went, no one _should_ know. But now that she was here, in front of her _best_ friend, how could she bare to lie to him? How could she live with herself if she just…disappeared?

"It's nothing really; I just wanted to say goodbye, since…I probably won't ever see you again…," she whispered. Yami froze.

"What do you mean?"

Trinity gazed out the window with a forlorn look in her eyes. She hugged herself and continued to gaze out into the horizon, looking sad. Sighing, she turned her gaze to look into Yami's deep, ruby eyes. She didn't flinch, but all at once, her heart felt heavy and she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. 

"After everything that's happened," she started. "I've felt so…empty and directionless. I don't want to sound indifferent to you, or anyone, but…" She paused, tears gathering quickly in her eyes and pooling deep within them. Yami saw that she was struggling not to cry. "I just want to make a fresh start. I want to begin anew. Lately, I've felt as if I've only been a nonentity to all of you. And I don't want that anymore…I've never wanted that.

"And the only way I know how to just let all of this go behind me…to make it all go away…is by just…leaving this place. I've thought a lot about it, and my family agrees with me. My Dad, he's got a great job opportunity, and my Mom can really bolster her career there too. I want to go; I _need_ to go. I can't stay here any longer, Yami. I just _can't_…"

Yami sat there, glued to the seat as he listened to his friend's words. Was that really how she felt? Because of all the attention Yami had been giving Yuugi, did he ever stop to think that Trinity was hurting because of her break-up with Kaiba? She had admit it herself; she loved him. Yami recalled that night in the hospital when she revealed the news. Why had he been so stupid? So blind! The memory of that night was so vivid, it seemed as if he could just reach out and touch it. But it would break, and he knew that all of that was in the past. Something he could never change again. But if he could, oh if he could, he would change so many things…

*Flashback*

__

"…Are you all right?"

Trinity looked up. "Huh?"

"You seem…different since I left. Did something happen?" he asked. She looked down at the ground with guilt hidden behind her eyes. Sighing softly, she stood up and put on her coat. Trinity grabbed her scarf from the chair Yami was sitting on and headed for the door. "Trinity," Yami repeated once again. "…It's late out. Shouldn't you have someone pick you up?" She shook her head. "Why don't you call Kaiba to pick you up? I'm sure he won't mind picking up his girlfriend at this time of the night."

Trinity's eyes glazed over with tears. "He won't come," she whispered. Yami sat there in a haze of confusion. "…I broke up with him when you left."

"Why?"

"Because I knew…that he loved Jou," Trinity confessed. "I wanted both of them to be happy, so I let him go."

Yami stood up, facing Trinity who was now trying to hold back her tears. "But I thought you loved him."

"That's why I did it. Because I love him. If I truly loved him, then I would understand that his happiness did not lay with me. It was with Jou," she said, her voice trembling and threatening to break. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief from her purse and regained her composure. "Jou's loved Seto for a long time now, and I felt awful making Seto repress his feelings for Jou. He didn't want to break up with me for fear that he might hurt my feelings and cause me to hate him. So I did it. I let him go."

*End Flashback*

Guilt lay in Yami's heart. He knew that Trinity had been devastated over it, but he never once went up to her and said "I'm sorry". And now because of all the pain, she was leaving; off to find a better life with others, and regain what she had lost. Yami's whole life was crumbling. How could this be happening? How could his life, once so simple, be so confusing and have so many unanswered questions? Trinity sniffed as she wiped her eyes once again. Yes, he had acted selfish, but under the circumstances, how could he had acted any differently? The person he loved was dying, his family was tearing him away from all he knew. 

"Where are you going?" Yami asked, admitting defeat.

"England," Trinity stated simply, her voice shaking. "I'm going to be attending an all-girls boarding school. It'll be different but…at least I can forget about what happened here and go on with my life." She offered him a small shrug and glanced over at the clock. Her eyes held apprehension, and an emotion Yami couldn't decipher at that moment.

Yami gently lifted his little sister from his lap, and laid her head against the chair he had been sitting on. He was lucky that his family hadn't left the night Melanie had come into Yuugi's hospital room. His parents felt as if they were deserting him if they would leave, so they opted to remain until Yami was ready to leave once more. He approached his best friend, and took her hands in his. Trinity sniffed.

"Then, I guess this is goodbye," Yami confessed. Trinity nodded.

"Yami, you're the best friend I've ever had," she said. "I'll miss you so much." Yami nodded as he pulled her into an embrace.   


"I'm going to miss you too," he whispered. Once they pulled away, Yami gave Trinity's hands a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she blinked heavily. 

__

'Flight 105 to England is now boarding. Flight 105 to England is now boarding' the speakers rang. Trinity looked up and shut her eyes, not wanting to leave. She felt Yami squeeze her hands again. She gazed into his ruby-colored eyes, that held regret and sadness. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew that it was her choice; her life. 

"Go." Trinity opened her eyes and stared at Yami, who was giving her a wan smile. "Go on. It's your flight. You'll go your way and I'll go my way." 

She sniffed. "I'll keep in touch," Trinity promised.

Yami nodded. "Promise me you'll become someone important. Promise me you'll go far and wide." Trinity nodded.

The two let go and Trinity turned around to leave. 

"Trini," Yami said, using his old nickname for her. "Go on. Promise me you'll have a wonderful life. Go there, work hard, fall in love, and make your life worth living." More tears slid down Trinity's cheeks. Yami gave her a thumbs up.

She nodded. 

"Have a wonderful life, Trinity," Yami said. The brown haired girl nodded and walked quickly towards her gate. Yami watched his best friend hand the person at the booth her ticket, and she carried her purse close to her. She never looked back. The ruby-eyed boy sighed, staring into the gate as his friend walked towards her destination. Now all that was left for him was to return to America, and start anew; just like Trinity had said. His heart felt heavy, with a weight he had grown to know so very well. With every second that passed by, he knew that a part of his life was leaving. With every pelt of the rain, his childhood was disappearing into an unknown fog. But it was for the better; he needed to know how to let go. He could've have everything forever. Nothing lasted for eternity. That was for sure.

Once Trinity's gate had closed off, Yami wandered over to the window, and pressed his hands against the glass as he stared at her plane. His eyes scanned over the large vehicle, and he wondered how far it could really go. All it could do was just send people all over the world. But what about time? Wouldn't it be grand, if it could fly into the course of life, and take a person to _whenever_ they wanted? Back to their childhood, back to their first love. There were only so many places a plane could take them. It could separate the best of friends; it could tear apart life long lovers. But it could never change the course of time. Not even if it wanted to do so. That was impossible and unrealistic. But if it could…oh if it could. Nothing would ever be the same.

Yami saw the plane as it trembled to life and watched it speed down the long and seemingly endless runway. His heart constricted as it flew into the sky. 

All at once, he knew that a chapter of his life had just closed. Another piece of his childhood had disappeared. He didn't know what to feel; what to think. Yami looked up into the sky, watching the plane until it was nothing more than a small speck in the endless plains of the horizon. As he stared into it, he realized how much she had taught him. 

Despite her own needs and wants, despite the fact that at that one time she was truly happy, Trinity had let go someone she held so dear to her heart. If she had so desired, she could've remained silent and pretended to be oblivious to the feelings that Kaiba had been experiencing for Jou. But she chose not to. She chose to give up her only happiness--the one person she truly loved--so that he could be happy. So that someone else could experience the love she knew too well. Her selfless act brought two people together; it brought them a gift that was from the heart. Because of her, two people found love in each other. They would never be lonely again; they'd be together.

Yami felt a great sense of pride of being able to have know her; to have been her best friend. But a great wave of sadness washed over him as Trinity's plane disappeared from sight. She was gone. Her life would continue, and she would gather the pieces of her broken heart, and somehow mend them back together. Yes, the road would be hard, but, everything in life was hard. How could it be easy?

Yami sighed as he shut his eyes, pressing his forehead and hands against the cool glass. Yes, Trinity had promised to keep in touch. But there was no guarantee that she would always do so.

The ruby eyed boy pulled away from the glass and stared at the horizon, knowing he'd lost his best friend forever.

* * *

Yuugi stopped at the corner, gasping for breath as he glanced at his surroundings. How long had it been since he left the Game Shop? Was it too late? Tears of despair filled his eyes as hope slipped away from his fingertips. He couldn't have gone so far to only fail now. He just couldn't! Yuugi's amethyst eyes darted from side to side, looking around at the street signs, desperate to find out how far he was from his destination. He glanced at a board with a map of the city. He saw his location, and compared it to where he wanted to go. 

"So close," he whispered.

With that said, he took off running, praying to God that he wouldn't be too late. Yuugi sniffed and the rain nearly blinded him. He was so tired, but knew he couldn't stop now. Not when everything he ever loved was hanging in the balance. Just thinking of Yami made his heart ache. How did Yami feel when he realized Yuugi had lost his memory? A sharp prang of guilt stabbed at the amethyst-eyed boy, knowing how awful it must've been for Yami. After all, if it had been Yami instead of Yuugi, he'd feel the same way. Yuugi still couldn't recall what had happened that day, but thought it best to forget it all. Every single thing that had caused him pain was best left forgotten. 

Without warning, Yuugi stepped into a deep crack in the ground and fell onto the cold concrete. He yelped out in pain, and saw that he had scraped his ankle badly and was bleeding. But he stood and bit his bottom lip as his cut stung bitterly. He shivered, and barely took notice for the first time on how cold it really was. Yuugi limped as he continued to half-run down the street. But with this injury, how could he possibly make it in time? Yuugi was breathing heavily, and thought about giving up when he heard someone call his name.

"Yuugi!"

He whipped around to see Jou waving from the inside of a black limousine. Yuugi's breath caught in his throat as tears of frustration filled his eyes. The blond boy waved frantically, and it was a full minute before Yuugi was able to comprehend was Jou was trying to say.

"Get in Yuugi! It's almost time. We can't waste another minute!" He called out to his friend. Yuugi stood stock still, too shocked and confused to even try to move. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, and his breath was ragged. Yuugi ran towards the car, and got in as quickly as he could. Once inside, he saw Jou's worried honey colored eyes and Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Yuugi looked away as he wiped his eyes with his soaked sleeve. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed and distressed at the moment. Yuugi barely heard Jou give him words of encouragement, and Kaiba tell the driver to take them to the airport. All he could hear was the sound of blood rushing to his head, and his heart still pounding wildly. But now, he could get there even faster than before.

Jou stared at Yuugi with worried eyes, knowing that he must've been exhausted and extremely upset. He opened his mouth to speak, but then felt Kaiba place a hand on his shoulder. Jou stared into his lover's eyes, and saw what Kaiba was trying to tell him silently. The blond boy gave him a nod, and sank back into the leather seat with a resigned sigh. He just hoped they could get there in time. The last thing he wanted was for Yuugi to arrive to late. If only this hadn't had happened! Jou blushed slightly when he felt Kaiba wrap an arm around him and pull him closer. Kaiba placed a small kiss atop Jou's golden hair and rested his chin atop his head.

Although the gesture made him feel warm and fuzzy, Jou couldn't help but feel deeply saddened by the way things had worked out. He just wished that somehow, someway, things could've been different. But they weren't. And for all he knew, it might never be the same. Still, he held onto the light of hope that said that things would work out for the best. Jou allowed himself to relax, and leaned against Kaiba, feeling the taller boy's warmth. His eyes held unbearable sadness, but he didn't want Kaiba to see it. He hated it.

Yuugi stared out the window, watching the buildings blur as the car zipped passed the rain-soaked streets. Suddenly, he felt incredibly nervous. What would he do? He hadn't seen Yami since the night he left…

Since the night he received his very first kiss…

The small boy sniffed again and laid his head against the window, watching his warm breath fog up a small area of the cold glass. With his finger, he reached out and wrote Yami's name. His finger remained as he stared at the inscription. A horrible longing for the ruby-eyed boy erupted in Yuugi's heart. He sighed, taking his finger from the glass and staring up at the cloud filled sky. Yuugi shut his eyes, and took a deep, long breath, hoping to rid himself of the anxiety he was feeling at the moment. He glanced at the clock in the car, and saw that it was 10:50 PM. Ten minutes…that's all he had.

Ten minutes in which God would give him another chance. He needed this opportunity…this one moment. One chance left. In which Yuugi would have the chance to say, "I love you" or "Goodbye."

* * *

Yami walked back to his seat, where his mother stood waiting for him. Upon his arrival, she took him into her arms and stroked his hair.

"Oh Yami," she said to her only son. "I'm so sorry." Yami shook his head.

"No…it's okay, Mom," he reassured her. "I kind of had a feeling something like this would happen; so it's not much of a surprise to me. What happened with Yuugi though…" He trailed off, not wanting to wander into painful territory. He felt his mother nod and hold him tighter.

"You'll go on Yami," she told him, giving him advice only a mother could muster from the bottom of her heart. "You'll find someone new, and learn to love them as much as you loved Yuugi. I know you will." Yami didn't say anything, nor did he move as his mother pulled away and saw that she had tears in her eyes. She ran her hands up and down Yami's arms in an affectionate way. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered. Her eyes wandered towards the clock, and gave a resigned sigh. "It's almost time. I'd better wake your sister up." Yami nodded and buried his hands deep within his pockets. He didn't know what to do now. He knew that his mom was only trying to help him, and she was probably right.

But how could he go on after losing someone so important to him? It didn't seem as if it was possible. Loving Yuugi, was something Yami wanted to do; something he _needed_. The amethyst eyed angel made everything seem possible. He was a ray of light that was never darkened, nor could he ever be. Yami felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to gaze into his father's eyes. He read the message his father was giving him silently, and nodded. It was time to get ready, but he didn't want to. Yami knew Yuugi would never remember him, but despite that, he wanted to stay. To see if that somehow, someway, Yuugi's memory would return and give Yami back the boy he loved so dearly. But that hope had been all but lost.

"Yami," his father spoke. "We must go now."

Yami nodded. "Right."

* * *

The black limousine screeched to a halt as they arrived at the central terminal. Yuugi gave his thanks to Kaiba, and bolted out of the vehicle. He heard Jou bid him good-luck, but was too pre-occupied to really appreciate it. He ran into the large, sterile-like building, and quickly searched for any trace of Yami he could find. He found none. Still, with sheer determination, Yuugi ran across the room and stared at the flight schedules. He searched for a flight to America, leaving at 11:00PM. Once he found the gate number, Yuugi ran up the escalators, and searched for the number. He found it, but saw that the gate was already closed. His heart felt as it was going to break, feeling that he had lost his only chance. He looked absolutely crestfallen, and a flight attendant saw his plight.

"Hey kid," he said. "If you're itchin' to get into this flight, this gate is temporarily shut down. The passengers are getting into the plane outside. There's a huge stairway they're taking in the plane." Yuugi's eyes widened as he stared at the man.

"Arigatou!" he thanked the man, and quickly made his way down the escalators. 'I can still make it! Onegai! Let me make it on time!' He pushed passed a crowd of people, and saw the clear glass doors that lead outside. He ran as fast as he could, only wanting to be able to see Yami one last time before he left for America. Yuugi wouldn't let this chance slip by; no matter how hard, how dangerous it might be, he would gladly take this chance just to see Yami again. Just for a moment. To be able to tell him that he loves him with all his heart. Despite his urgency, Yuugi felt his heart constrict and knew that tears were pooling in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. But he didn't care. He didn't care that people were asking him what was wrong, and so many employees were telling him not to run in the building.

Yuugi's face was flushed red from exhaustion. His lungs felt as if they were on fire once again, and a lump was clogging his throat. He felt liberated once he flew passed the doors and out into the rain. His amethyst eyes scanned the area, searching for the large staircase the flight attendant had described. His froze as he saw it, and was able to see that Yami and his family were starting their way up. Yuugi tried to run, but his legs felt as if they were glued to the ground. Why couldn't he run? Why couldn't he move? Yami was getting closer and closer towards the plane's entrance, and Yuugi knew he was slowing letting his chance slip away. With a loud cry, Yuugi sprung and began to run passed the surprised employees that were staring at him. Once again, he didn't care. 

Yami sighed as his hand ran across the banister of the large rail. He couldn't believe that they had to go out into the rain to get into the plane. But the gate had been shut, and he was a bit annoyed. He felt his old, cold-self returning once more. To be honest, Yami hated the way he used to be; cold, hateful. Someone that he figured, could never warm up, could never be nice. Or ever fall in love. But he was wrong. Yuugi showed him how to love, how the world can seem so right, even when things went wrong. Through all the plights and obstacles that life handed them, Yami realized, Yuugi passed them all. His heart felt heavy when he realized that this last test was something Yuugi couldn't surpass. It was too difficult. And now, Yami would have to live knowing that the love of his life had gotten away due to utterly cruel circumstances. He didn't think it was fair; No. He _knew_ that it wasn't fair! 

Now, he could peer into the plane's interior, and saw that despite his wants, God was releasing him out into the world. No second chances.

No miracles.

Yuugi saw that Yami was at the very top. He accelerated and stopped once he was parallel to the staircase. Tears ran down his face and his cry was strangled in his throat. Yami was almost there! Yuugi opened his mouth, hoping that he could make it this last time.

Yami walked onto the last step, knowing this was his fate. He sighed and was about to enter, when--

"Yami!"

Yami froze.

"Yami!"

That voice…it was so familiar. But no, it couldn't be…

"Yami! Onegai! Don't go!" Yuugi cried, his voice sounding thick from emotion. Tears continued to pour down his cheeks as he cried out. Couldn't Yami hear him? Couldn't he?

Yami stood frozen, his eyes wide. Slowly, he turned around to see Yuugi standing in the middle of the air way, his face bright red with emotion and tears mixing in with the rain. He was soaked and his hair was dropping onto his angelic face. His amethyst eyes were filled with hope and mixed his despair. And at that moment, Yami knew that his Yuugi had returned.

"Yuugi," he said, shaking. Yami began walking down the stairs, slow at first but then began running. "Yuugi," he repeated. "Yuugi!" He ran down the stairs, pushing passed his family and other passengers of that flight. His eyes were glued to the soaked boy on the runway. His heart swelled, and he couldn't believe that this was happening. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Yami stopped, staring at Yuugi who stared back. He saw that Yuugi's eyes were consumed in tears, and that he was exhausted. Still, he saw the amethyst eyed angel run towards him, and leap into Yami's arms.

Yuugi leapt into Yami's arms, and held him tightly. All at once, he began to cry. His sobs shook his small body and his heart felt as if it's broken pieces were slowly being put back together. Yuugi buried his face into Yami's chest and continued to cry, telling Yami that he was sorry for what had happened. Yami was frozen, hardly daring to believe that Yuugi was really in his arms. But when he heard that sweet voice, and felt those small arms hold him tight, he knew it was real.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" At once, Yuugi felt Yami wrap his arms around his body and hold him close to his heart. The two stayed that way, holding each other tightly, not being able to ever let go.

"Yuugi," Yami breathed. "You…You remember…me?" Yuugi stared up at him, his tears making tracks down his soft cheeks. Without bothering to even think twice, Yami reached out and brushed the moisture away. Yuugi nodded, and rested his cheek against Yami's palm while shutting his eyes.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," Yuugi cried. "I-I was…Oh Yami, don't leave me again!" He buried his face even further and felt Yami envelope him in his embrace even further.

"Yuugi, I-I," Yami stuttered. "I won't leave you. I won't. No matter what." He stopped knowing what his heart burner for him to say.

"Yami--"

Yami placed his forehead against Yuugi's and intertwined their fingers. The smaller of the two shut his eyes as he felt his face flush bright red, realizing how much his body had longed for Yami's sweet touch. Yuugi could feel Yami's hot breath against his lips, and he ached to press his lips against the other's. He could hear Yami clearing his throat, and his heart pounded wildly in anticipation. Yuugi sighed when he felt Yami press his lips against his forehead, the loving touch bringing more tears to Yuugi's still shut eyes. At that moment, all in the world seemed to be so right. All the cracks in Yuugi's heart had all been healed, placed back together and mended so correctly…

Yami took a deep breath. "I love you…Yuugi…," he whispered.

Yuugi's eyes flew open as his body froze. Did Yami just say-? Did he just say that he-? 

Yuugi looked up into Yami's eyes searching for what he longed to see. Deep inside the ruby orbs, he found the same love and sweet, pure adoration he felt whenever he thought of Yami. Tears formed in his eyes and a sob escaped his lips.

"I…I-" Yuugi stuttered. "I…love you, too…I really…really do…"

Yami smiled warmly and held Yuugi even closer. Somehow, he couldn't be close enough to the small boy. With a trembling hand, Yami reached out and lifted Yuugi's chin. Yuugi shut his eyes, relaxing under Yami's touch as he felt the taller boy lean in closer.

Yami shut his eyes as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Yuugi's in a sweet and tender kiss. At once, he felt Yuugi lean in as well and wrap his arms around Yami's neck, deepening the kiss even further. Yuugi felt as if his heart was going to burst and a fire erupted in his small body. Despite the rain, he felt very warm, and saw bright lights explode behind his closed eyes. Yuugi poured his heart and soul into the kiss, hoping that in that gesture, Yami could truly realize how much love Yuugi felt for him. The amount was impossible to express in words, and perhaps, even a kiss wasn't enough. Nothing seemed enough to be able to tell the ruby-eyed boy how very _much_ he was loved by the shorter boy. It was a feeling that could never be paralleled to anything. Yami's lips felt warm and tasted like strong spices, but held a sweetness that Yuugi couldn't quite place. He felt Yami's strong hands rest gently on his cheeks and brush away the soft, blond bangs.

Yami felt Yuugi cling to his shirt, feeling the smaller boy's warmth and his desperation. He felt Yuugi cling to him like a flower needing rain, a person needing air. Yami felt light-headed, but loved ever minute of it. He knew that this meant that his love was out in the open and that Yuugi truly loved him for who he was. He never imagined that he would meet anyone like Yuugi, and he knew that this love was forever. No matter what had happened, and how hopeless things seemed to be, their love prevailed over all. It was as if they were half of one whole; a part of each other. Yami loved the way Yuugi's lips felt; so soft and smooth, like a rose. The smaller boy's lips tasted of sugars, so achingly sweet, indicating his angelic innocence. The kiss was slightly opened mouthed, but neither boy minded. Yami felt his heart pound wildly in his chest, and he was sure that Yuugi was able to hear it.

The two pulled away, their faces red and their eyes shining bright. Yuugi smiled and stayed in Yami's arms, basking in the beauty of his touch and feeling so safe.

"I love you so much," Yuugi said. "More than I can ever describe."

"I can't believe you're really here; that this is really happening," Yami said, smiling warmly with a tenderness glowing in his eyes. "I love you more than anything, Yuugi. I really do."

* * *

The bell at Domino High School rang loudly that winter day. The students poured out of the building eager to leave and enjoy their weekend. A group of friends stood at the foot of the stairs and looked onto the snow covered street. A blond boy leaned against his boyfriend, smiling broadly out into the street. The brunette wrapped his arm around the blond, showing his usual sign of possessiveness. A boy with snowy white hair smiled cheerfully, hugging his books to his chest. Another boy with an odd hair style grinned to no one in particular and re-adjusted his backpack.

"Hey, you guys wanna do something today?" the blond asked. Both the white hair boy and the boy with the odd hairstyle nodded. But a short boy with amethyst eyes shook his head.

"Gomen ne," he apologized. "But I have somewhere to be." He felt an arm wrap around his waist.

A taller boy with sharp ruby eyes grinned playfully. "You mean 'we' have somewhere to be, ne?" The amethyst-eyed boy giggled and nodded.

"Right. _We_ have somewhere to be."

Once the group dispersed, the two tri-color haired boys walked down the street, hand in hand. They were practically beaming. The two strolled happily down to the park, where they wandered deeply into a hidden place. A soft giggle escaped the shorter boy's lips, but the taller boy silenced him with a kiss.

"You don't want people to find our spot, do you?" he growled playfully once he pulled way.

"No, I guess not."

They made their way passed the bushes. Without a care in the world, they walked down the long pathway, before arriving at a gate. The taller boy pushed it open and allowed his small love to pass through. The two stepped into their private piece of Heaven and allowed their smiles to shine bright.

"I love it here," Yuugi whispered, taking in the beautiful sight. He felt a strong pair of arms envelope him from behind, and felt warm and fuzzy at the touch. "And I love sharing it with you." He added.

"I don't care where I am," Yami said, resting his chin atop Yuugi's head. "As long as I'm with you, I'm in Heaven no matter where we are." Snow slowly started to fall and decorated the surreal area, making it glow and shimmer.

Yami's parents had taken Yami out of the prestigious academy in America, and had moved back to Japan. They knew that they shouldn't get in the way of their son's happiness, and wanted Yami to be happy. Of course, they hadn't minded at all, and they actually seemed glad to return. Both boys were now together and they were truly happy with one another. 

Yami had heard from Trinity once, and he informed her that he had returned to Japan to be with Yuugi. She was thrilled when she heard the news and congratulated both of them. She still sounded sad, but Yami knew that it would take time for her heart to heal.

Yami shut his eyes and held Yuugi close, breathing in the soft scent of his small love.

"How long do you think I'd like to be here with you, Yuugi?" Yami asked softly.

Yuugi smiled and turned around to wrap his arms around Yami's neck. Yami leaned in and brushed his lips against Yuugi's softly. The shorter boy smiled and sighed, resting his head against Yami's shoulder.

"I have a guess," Yuugi replied. "But go ahead; Enlighten me."

Yami smiled at him, and leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. He and Yuugi intertwined their fingers, and stood underneath the winter sky, in each other's arms.

"Forever."

~Owari~

Stay tuned for the "Thank You's" page!


End file.
